dark france my precious teacher's pet
by excentricaluli
Summary: every teacher has a pet student and every man has a soul mate, but those things are totally different from each other...right?. Francis is Michelle's exchange french teacher that just can't help to consent his precious little "pet" but...to what point is he capable of going to have her by his side?. warning: dark, obsessive and snapped France
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this is my first FF, and to be honest I was breaking some rules because I was writing in second person which made the story interactive and I am tired of people telling me my story will get reported so I am changing the format. YES THE WHOLE TEN CHAPTERS!. so from now on the reader its called Michelle and I will practically stop been a reader insert and it will be more of a character x dark France. I guess I can use Seychelles' name, yet I am not going to change the way the Michelle acts because the whole story its already written and I don't know the character of seychelles well enough so yea deal with it. and I am sorry if you don't like it anymore guys but it was this or delete the story and I don't want to do that. o yea enjoy and all that. **_

Michelle sighed and went to her bathroom quickly, after taking a good shower she changed her self into her favorite color pajamas, and decided to head to the kitchen to grab a glass of water for calm down. she sat in the nearby chair and opened her laptop, put her hair behind her ears, and decide that she wasn't ready for sleep yet, so she started to watch her favorite show online so she could relax a Little bit before going to sleep.  
It had been 2 hours and she was starting to feel her eyes heavy. Suddenly her body trembles at the noise coming from the living room, she stared, waiting for whatever it is until she see her pet cat coming from the living room into the kitchen and immediately calm down.

"its all over" she sais in a whisper as she looked at the wounds in her arm and remember how did she finally got home after everything she had been through.

(time skip to the past week)

"hey Michelle are you in earth?" she reacted as she heard the voice of her friend Elizaveta.

"oh sorry were you saying?"

"I asked you if you had a pencil" she commented annoyed.

"ah sure here you have" she handed her the pencil and came back to her world of thought.

"hey whats up with you lately girl?" she asked noticing her friend was a Little more distracted then usual. (Name) was about to answer when she feel a hand on her shoulder and looked up

"miss Michelle are you paying attention?" asked the teacher with a sarcastic glare headed to her and Elizaveta.

"y-yes Mr. Bonnefoy" she said as she looked at the empty front of the class.

"oh 'eally zhen you won't mind telling the rest of the class whats the last thing I said" he said with another sarcastic glare that was starting to put her nervous.

"eh well it was ehm….

"I will see you after class Michelle"

"oh shit" she thought, it was the last class in the day and it was Friday, the last thing she wanted was to have to stay after the school with Mr. Bonnefoy giving her a lecture. Is not that she don't like the class actually she liked her french class for the past years, she enjoyed the language and you certainly wanted to learn it, but for some reason Mr. Bonnefoy creeped her out, and not only her but the rest of students didn't want anything related to him as well, at least boys. Some girls were always drooling for him and were the first in raise their hand up for answer his questions even if they ended answering the first bullshit that came into their mouths, but of curse there were others like her that didn't feel comfortable at all, the reason? Mr. Bonnefoy was a very especial person, for starting he was a real french, so he liked to greet people in the way of his country, fortunately the class have to many students for that but don't you dare to be late for the class or he would give a kiss in your both cheeks and ask you to take your seat near him, besides he was always with his eyes on the students even when he was Reading, how was that even possible? she didn't know, and he was always commenting about the beauty of his country and the romance in general, that creeped everyone out not only he would speak all day about the wonders of love he would make a lot comments that could easily be considered to sexual or dirty for a high school class, but that wasn't the worst part. you all would catch him staring at you with a face that only a pervert could make, he would not say a thing but he would always be glaring at you with that face and keep it until the class is over, no one dared to ask him about it, so you all just pretend to not noticing. That was the reason why most of girls and ALL the boys despite him, and most important why the front seats were empty, no one wanted to be closet o him, and she wasn't the exception, but there was something worst for her. for any reason she was his favorite victim and pet! How could it be? she never knew why but he would always give her almost all the attention in class helping with whatever she need it and giving her a pet on the head every time he would come closer to her seat. in the beginning it wasn't so bad until he started to call her to stay after class almost every Friday, he would always find a reason for ask her to stay and she could only nod and do what he asked. this got to the point of getting nervous every time she had this class or to stay alone with him and she couldn't pay attention anymore, she could just seat and hope for the class to finish. that's why she was so creeped about the teacher. It was like he hated her and adored her at the same time!  
The bell rang and all the students went of "good luck with the pervert" Elizaveta said as she walked away. There she was alone with the teacher everyone despited, it was the 5º time of the month he did this to her and she was still creeped out for that. from all the teachers why did she have to be the pet of this one!

"Michelle come over here, please" he called gently from the desk and.. there it was what some students called the "rape face" "come on, come over here Michelle" he called again, hurrying her up.

she walked to his desk nervous and the closer she got she could swear that she Heard him say something in french, she wasn't totally sure what it was but for what she could translate it was something like this:

"come here my little pet"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: again I am changing the format so here is the chapter edited. And reader chan is now called Michelle _**

the poor girl just stayed there like a statue looking at him. She was a few inches away from his desk, did he just? No he couldn't it was impossible for him to call her that. One thing was if the rest of the class called her that(which they actually did) but the teacher?! No she just translate that wrong that was it. She just waited there in silence, she wanted to listen how he would call her next, but he just stayed there looking at her like he was studying her, he seemed pleased, he was just smirking until he noticed how her face was getting pale and she had an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"take a seat Michelle please" she went to one of the nearest seat but before she could sit in the chair he spoked again.

"no no, not there bring the chair here and sit in front of me" once she did he let go a pleasant sigh and a smile.

"ok what's wrong?"

"what do you mean Mr. Bonnefoy?"

"don't play that card on me Young lady I know when a woman is in distress" oh snap she thought, she couldn't tell him: Mr. Bonnefoy, you scare me, because I don't know if you hate me or adore me and the way you're always petting makes me feel uncomfortable, oh and almost everyone thinks you're a pervert. now she couldn't say that to him, she would have to deal with it in silence just like everyone else, but then again she wasn't everyone else she was Mr. Bonnefoy's lap pet.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, I really don't know what are you talking about, I'm just fine I was just distracted that's all, it won't happen again, I promise"

"you are not playing attention on class anymore and you look stressed on my class, this is the 4º time in the month I have to call you to satay" he said firmly

"yea well is not always that bad, you always find an excuse for me to stay, and I don't want to be disrespectful but sometimes I end up staying for Little things, and my grades haven't get down, I'm still a good student" you idiot!, what happened with stay in silence, she cursed her self. Mr. Bonnefoy glared at her for a moment before replay.

"AAA that is true mon cherie but yet when I see you around the school with your friends or in another class you're all happy and smiling" when he finish his sentence he grabbed her hand and begun to pet it.

"I want to see you smile too" he add with a warm smile. That definitely shocked her, the poor teen speechless for a moment before she remembered what was she suppose to do.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, I'm…..I'm not hiding anything I swear"

"oh are yo sure, mon petit?" he said with a sarcastic tone, before she could replay he cut he of and squeezed her hand.

"because you know that if you need anything I'm here for you, right, isn't there anything you need" he came back to the petting of her hand only this time he was also stroking her wrist up and down gently like he was trying to calm her down.

"yes, th-thanks" she sighed and waited for him to speak again, putting her other hand down on her pants and started rubbing her legs for calm her self, god this was so uncomfortable she just wanted to go.

"fine then you can go, but if I find you once again looking distracted or uncomfortable.." he stopped the stroking and leaned closer to her face, running his hand through her forearm "I will have to take care of it bye my self, oui mon cherie?"

"y-yes I understand"

"good, then you can go" and with that he went to open the door and let he go.

(time skip inside of the flashback to the door brought you bye Pierre flying across the screen)

"hey how did it go?" Elizaveta asked in the school yard, she had been waiting for he there with Bella beside her.

"tell you later" Michelle said walking in the middle of them.

"I don't get it why its everyone like with Mr. Bonnefoy, he seems like a good man" Michelle looked at her and smiled "oh Bella so much to explain to you" she patted her head like she was her Little dog, Elizaveta couldn't repress a small laugh after that

"she's right Bell we have told you this a hundred of times before, why don't you believe us"

"well it can't be that bad, you know I was thinking about take that class when the semester its"

"nooooooo" they both said in the unison "if you value your mental health.." "and virginity" Elizaveta cut he of before she could continue

"you won't take that class, really it can stressful sometimes, and he is like some kind wolverine he never misses anything"

"actually I been thinking about quit that class when the semester its over"

"yea good luck telling him that" Eli said to Michelle as she arrived at her house.

"ok who wants some waffles?" Michelle asked as she went to the kitchen and put her hair in a ponytail so she could cook "meeeee" Bell said raising her hand

"I knew you would be the first one" Eli comment. After the three of them were done eating, Michelle decided to tell them everything that happened there.

"wow it was like that!?" Eli almost shouted

"yeap exactly like I told you" she said in a boring tone.

"I don't think its normal for teacher to be petting a student like that" Bella said with a hint of disgust and surprise in her voice.

"told you!" Michelle coded with a victorious smile on her face.

"yea well we are not talking about any student, we are talking about Mr. Bonnefoy Little pet!" Eli joked while she pinched her friend cheeks.

"stop it! Is not like I enjoy it!" she complained while snapping her hand away.

they were all laughing and joking until Michelle's mother came in.

"hello girls" her mother greet them as they said hi.

"Mich I have something important to tell you".


	3. Chapter 3

"sure what is it mom?" she asked.

"well you know your father stills in his business trip?" her mom and dad worked together as lawyers and he had gone to a city an hour ago from yours, about two days and sense Michelle was an only child it was just her mother and her in home.

"yes I know ma what about that?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something serious.

"well there was something urgent that came out and I have to go over there to help him sorry honey"

"oh its ok! do I go with you or I stay with someone?"

"she can stay at my place if she wants" Bella said.

"oh you're to sweet Bella but I tuck care of that, when I called your mothers, Elizaveta's had cousins that would be coming and yours told me that she was going to leave you with an uncle for the weekend and I'm leaving tomorrow morning, so she will be staying with her aunt for five days, she will come for dinner and then she will leave with her"

with that she turned to you "you will be staying with her for this days, yet the rest is as usual as always, you can walk to school and hang out with the girls, its that ok for you honey?"

"sure mom its ok, you relax, but I wanted to ask you this, can Eli and Bell stay for dinner tonight, think about it as your goodbye dinner" Michelle said joking hoping those two could stay before you had to leave with her aunt tonight, besides it would be fun to have dinner all together, her aunt was very nice sure they would all get along.

"oh actually I have to be home when my cousins arrive sorry Mich" Eli said

"yea and now that you mention I just have forgotten all about going to my uncle's place so I should go home for packing my uncle will pick me up tomorrow and haven't get anything prepared" Bell said.

"oh ok then I will see you two on monday" she greeted her friends good bye and went with them to the door, when she came back she found her mother making dinner.

"oh honey sense your friend are gone why don't you go packing your things while I make dinner bye the way your aunt will bring a friend of us from hight school for dinner, he's a sweetheart you will like it."

"from hight school? what's his name?

"that's a surprise"

"ok then I will go pack while I wait for them, call me when they arrive"

"ah wait (Y/N) I wanted to ask you something"

"what?" she said boring

"today I was walking out of your aunt's house and I saw your french teacher, he came to said hello to me, and we have been talking" with that she made a pause to see if Michelle was going to say something but she was too busy with her own thoughts: oh fuck! he told her, how can I explain to her that I can't pay attention because of the teacher! think Michelle think!.

"he said you were a very good student you know, that you had good grades, I'm proud of you honey!" and with that she kissed Michelle's cheek and ruffled her head.

"oh really? did he said something else to you?" she asked with her eyes wide open from the nerves she had.

"no only that, why? is there something else I should know?"

"nope just asking if thats the only thing he said"

"ok bye the way I wanted to know what do you think about him, he looks like a good man"

Michelle couldn't believe she was having this conversation, she didn't want to have it. she just couldn't believe her luck first she was the pervert teacher's pet, second her mother asked her about her opinion of that teacher, great just great!, oh well, she couldn't tell the truth neither lie to het so she decided to do a little of both.

"he's a good man, he seems like a good person but I don't know him much outside the classroom" neither I want to! she added to her self.

"yea he looks like, don't worry you will meet him with time, I have a good impression if him, well now go pack your things before the guests come".

Michelle already have everything prepared she was about to go down stairs when she Heard the phone and her mother answering from her room

"hello? yea its her, what are you sure? well but are you ok? yes, sure you don't want me to go over there? ok then, that I can do what? no please I don't want to bother him, well if you say its ok, no don't worry I will tell her" and with that Michelle just stayed there in the hallway, she was a little curious about what was happening, so she was about to ask her mother but she saw her dealing a number on her bedroom's phone, with that she just went to her room to listen some music until she was done.

she was in leaning down in her bed listening some music when her mother knocked the door.

"Mich I need to tell you something" she said serious.

"sure what is it ma" she asked turning the music of, thinking that probably this would have to do with the conversation that she heard.

"your aunt had a little incident, her apartment got into fire, fortunately she wasn't home and a neighbor of her called the fire station, but now she has to stay with a friend and gat a few things from her apartment and stuff, so she won't be able to look after you now"

"oh well I'm glad that at least she's ok"

"yea me too, but now you can't stay with her so we have two options or I call a sitter for you, which I'm not sure about or.."

"or what mom?" she asked wanting to know where would this end

"well remember my friend from high school? the one that will come for dinner, well your aunt called him telling him what happened and he says he would love to host you in his house until I'm back, its neither that or I call to my office and suspend the trip, what do you said love?"

Michelle was shocked, she didn't know what to do, she knew her mother wouldn't call a completely stranger to look after her for five days, and she wouldn't leave her alone in the house for so long not even if her friends were hear, she also wasn't sure about stay with a man she didn't knew for that long but she couldn't ask her mother to miss the trip if she had to go it surely was important for her dad and her.

"this friend of yours? are you sure he's ok with this?"

"but of corse Mich believe me I know you don't know him much but I would never leave you just anyones care, I know him from years ok, he's a nice man and he will just look after you, you don't have to spend every time with him, its just on night on day you will be at school and tomorrow and sunday you can just bring your laptop or a good bock for read, what do you say honey?" she asked her warmly.

"ok I will" and with that she kissed her on the cheek and went to finish the food.

there was a knock at the door and her mother screamed form the kitchen "Michelle can you get it I'm a little busy here"

"sure I will get it" she said and went to the door, alright time to know the person who I will be staying with, she thought to her self. she reached for the doorknob and opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes when she did.

"ah bonjour mon petit Michelle, can I come in?"


	4. Chapter 4

this couldn't be possible! No it couldn't, she had just fallen asleep packing and she was having a nightmare, she would wake up son, yea that's it!

"Francis!" Michelle Heard her mother behind her who was greeting Mr. Bonnefoy and giving him a welcome hug.

"oh bonjour Mary how are you? Its been such a long time" he said returning the hug.

"oh I'm fine but come in come in." her mother said after closing the door and letting him in, she tuck his coat and put it on a nearby chair then she lead the two for them into the dining hall, were the table was already set, she served the food and sat before looking at Michelle and then at Mr. Bonnefoy who was just smiling and sitting in front of her.

"oh I see you already know Michelle... your student" when she said that, the both of them laughed and he patted the empty spot in the chair next to him for her to come and sit. Yet she couldn't move she was still processing what was happening, she felt like she was in one of those reality shows where they make heavy jokes on people.

"come on dear don't stay there, he's asking for you to sit, besides you haven't say hello yet, don't be rude" her mother said softly and she just acted instinctively and went to sit next to him, now the three of them were at the table, her mother begun to eat and her teacher was having small bites of his food as well.

"oh y-yes hh-hi Mr. Bonnefoy, you surprised me, sorry" she said still a Little shocked for the surprise, she couldn't believe it, Mr. Bonnefoy was a friend of her mother? How did that happened?! how could her mother feel comfortable with such a pervert around, with her only daughter present no less!. she decided to start to eat as well she thought that maybe that could help to get her calm, so she tried to look as relaxed as possible.

"oh yes, surprise!, haha I wanted to see your face, you see Michelle he and I met a long time ago when your aunt and I were on a exchange student trip in France, she and I became friends with him there and when we returned we continued chatting by mail and this year when I knew he was working here as an exchange professor we decided it was time to meet again, that's why I asked you about him, I know how much you like to learn french so I figured out you two would get along". She said happily.

"but of curse we will, she's such a nice girl, its a pleasure to have her in my class" he added as he put one of his arms around her shoulder. Michelle was just petrified, she did't know what to do now, this was just to much for her brain, she certainly wasn't expecting this situation to come, now not even the food could help her.

"well dear say something" her mother said to her snapping her from herr inner thoughts.

"ah, oh thanks Mr. Bonnefoy, sorry I was just thinking, I can't believe you and my mother knew each other less my aunt!" she said trying to sound calm and normal. "I can't believe none of you told me about it, I mean I have you as a teacher for half of a year, and I never knew a thing" she added with a fake "happy" tone.

"ah yes you see mon cheri, I talked with your aunt by mail and she told me about her being single and your mother being married and having a child I remember seeing pictures of you when you were a baby" he paused and pinched her cheek "I can't believe how much you have grown, the first time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing" he petted her head with a warm smile before continuing "but we never knew about this until a month ago, when your aunt send me a picture of you al groaned up with your parents and I said to her *that's one of my students* sadly she send that picture a day before going on an excursion to another state or something so I couldn't get your mother's mail until two weeks ago" he laughed a bit with her mother at the memory and then she continued.

"after she came back, he told me he was your teacher and I though I have to invite him to come over and then I decided to give you the surprise"

"well you did surprised me, and I can't believe my aunt didn't tell me either" that was all the teen could say, she couldn't believe, I mean everything figures she knew they were saying the truth, her aunt had been on a trip and everything, suddenly something went through her mind, so…what if she was wrong, maybe he wasn't so bad, he was a friend of her mother and aunt besides he just says he saw pictures of her as a baby, what if that's the reason for all of the attention and the petting maybe she just was his pet student because he had meet her family before, maybe her friends and her made a mistake, but then again was the way he glared at her, and something about those pets he gave her didn't convince her, something about him didn't convince her, it was all to confusing!, yet she was sure of something, pervert or not she would find out eventually, because that's when she realized she was going to live with him for 5 days!.

"well I asked her not to do it, I wanted to give you the surprise in the dinner, oh! speaking of dinner I should probably go and check the dessert, I will be back in a minute" and with that she went out of the room, leaving her daughter alone with him.

"well..." she commented nervously "I think she and my mom did a good job with the surprise" she laughed a bit but it was a nervous laugh, part of her wanted to be nice to him and see if she was wrong about him the other wanted to run away because of the things she did know about him, and most importantly friend of her family or not she didn't want to go with him!.

"ah yes your aunt, your mother told me what happened, poor dear at least she's ok" he said with a Little bit of relief on his voice "that reminds me" he said looking at her before he grabbed one of her arms with one hand softly and her back with the other pulling her closer to him almost embracing her.

"you're going to stay with me, right mon petit?" he said with a tone and a look that were a mix of both enthusiasm and hope, then one of his hands went to her face and begun to stroke it gently while the other was circling her back, Michelle of curse was frozen by shook and didn't know what to do, she couldn't move, she couldn't talk neither react.

"mon cheri!" he sang in a soft voice making her react "you didn't answer me, you're going to come with me right?" he repeated as his fingers traced circles around her cheeks softly. She let out a giggle for the tickles he was giving her and answered him "y-yes Mr. Bonnefoy" that's all she could say to him, after all she was too shocked and scared to discuss with him, besides she already said to her mother that she was going to do this, it was to late to quit now.

"magnifique then, oh and please call me Francis, mon petit, after all you're going to live with me now" he said.

"y-yes Francis" she repeated dumbly, hoping for him to let go of her soon, luckily as she said that the footsteps from her mother caused him to lose his grip before she could enter the room again.

"here is the cake, now who wants a piece?" she asked as she started to cut it. serving a portion on Francis' plate and offering her one as well.

"no thanks ma, I think I will go up stairs I need to make sure I packed everything" she lied so she could be away from Francis for at least 5 minutes.

"oh ok then, but are you ok dear? you look nervous" she said worried noticing her discomfort, causing Francis to ask her if she needed something as well.

"no no, really, I'm ok I'm just tired that's all" she couldn't take it anymore she wanted to go, god! this was worst then stay after classes!.

"oh ok, and mon cheri we will leave soon" Francis said with a smirk that send shiver down to her spine, the girl just nodded and went up stairs looking for her phone so she could at least call one of her friends and tell someone the shit that she was going through, at least for talk to someone that would understand her

"where is it?" she said to her self as she looked for the phone in the bedroom not finding it, she started to panic when she realized that she leaved it in the kitchen this afternoon when she was with her friends, so she slowly walked down stares for go and grab it.

she had been inspecting the whole kitchen and there was no sign of her phone, she didn't understand, she leaved it here so where was it? as she continued her mission trying to be as quiet as she could, she heard her mother from the door of the house, calling for her. once she went to see her she felt a little pain in her stomach, she was nervous, she knew what was going to happen now.

"its time for you to go Michelle" she said giving her a hug a kissing her cheeks a couple of times.

"what now?!" she couldn't hide the desperation that felt in that moment, she didn't want to go she was too scared, she wanted to go to her bed and sleep until tomorrow morning but she knew she couldn't.

"yes baby, its time Mr. Bonnefoy has to take you to his home now" and with that she walked Michelle to the garden where he was standing, putting her luggage in his car. her mother said goodbye to her, hugging her and telling her she would call for see how things were and that she would miss her.

"ok now, remember behave with Mr. Bonnefoy and be a good girl, yes love?" she asked her tenderly.

"yes mom, I know I'm such a bad girl, I'm surprise you could found someone to host me" Michelle tried to joke to making her mother smile, she was nervous but she wanted for her mom to leave happy.

"oh yes you're terrible sometimes I don't what to do with you!" she responded sarcastically.

"oh well then, give her to me, I take her, come on, give her to meee!" Francis said behind Michelle squishing the poor girl in a hug, making her mother giggle a little as she thanked him for everything and said goodbye to him as well.

"well" she said looking at Francis "here you have Francis, Mich its all yours, take care of her while I'm gone"

"oh don't worry mon ami, I'm going to take great care of her, we're going to have so much fun!, won't we Michelle?" he asked still hugging her from behind making her shiver a little.

"ah what? right, yes" she responded nervously as he petted her head.

"AAWW! you must be tired, its ok mon cheri, we will be home soon" and with that he said goodbye, went to his car and leaved the house, taking her away with him.


	5. Chapter 5

the car trip was very uncomfortable, Michelle was sitting in the car nervously wondering where will "francis" take her, while he was driving happily constantly looking at her from the rearview mirror. He had a grin spread all over his face, he seemed to happy about tacking her with him. she still couldn't believe that, how could he that happy? I'm just one of his student's even if I'm his favorite one and his a friend of my family, how can he be smiling like that, she thought and was trying her best not to look at the rearview mirror. sadly she felt a hand take hold of hers suddenly so she just looked at the mirror and what she saw send her a shiver down the spine. Mr. Bonnefoy was smirking widely at her and stroking her hand. like a kid that gets a new pet, The girl said to her self. she couldn't help but shake at the thought of her being his pet. she knew she wasn't, but yet spend 5 days with him was to much. he already treated her like his pet on school but in her personal life! that was a little scary. for her he was still Mr. Bonnefoy the teacher that creeped almost everyone out. then an idea came to her mind, how will she go to school now!, the rest of the class already joked about her being the teacher's pet but those were just simple jokes she could stand them, but this! how would the rest of the class react at the fact that she lived with him when they see her coming with him at the school and leaving with him no less!. this was not going to be a good week for (Name), after realizing that she decided to sleep for the rest of the trip so she could shake those thoughts away, she would deal with it later on monday for now she was too tired. after a few minutes of driving the teen felt that the hand started to pet her more and more, but like always she just ignored with a uncomfortable expression on her face.

(pov change)

Francis was just driving to his home as fast as he could inside of the limits, he couldn't wait for get to his home and settle Michelle in. I can't believe I'm going to have her! he said to himself, he thought back in

in the past to all of the classes he had with her, how he had fallen for her enthusiasms for his language and her personality, unlike the other he could see potential on her, so she just turned into his favorite one and it wasn't a bad choice in his opinion, he just found himself thinking more and more about her, so he started to ask her to stay after class so he could talk to her more and more trying to know her better, everything about her was like intoxicating for him, hobbies, likes, dislikes, problems, things that made her happy, everything! but that was normal right? to think a person in your class its interesting to want to help her with her work and try to make her feel comfortable, so he would always help her with her work, in his opinion that's what any good teacher would do. then he couldn't help but pet her head every time he was near her, the way she blushed when he did was so adorable! yet the other teachers started to look at him in a weird way when he was with her, he didn't get why they did, it was not weird to want to know your favorite student a little better to help her with her work or show her some affection even develop feelings for her the way he did!, after all she is his pet! he had all the right of petting her and loving her as he pleased, he wanted her all for himself, he didn't feel bad for saying that she was his precious little Michele he was just making sure that she was happy with him, he wanted for her to smile for him, every person has a mate and every teacher has a pet student so why not both?. There was nothing wrong with it even if he was her teacher, he wasn't hurting her, he knew she was a little nervous in his class and that she looked a little scare of him but he was trying to correct that. he was taking care of his beloved pet, and like his pet she would not stay out of his sigh so he could watch her and make sure she was ok, sadly he did that from the distance to give his pretty one her space. She seemed uncomfortable in his class, like she was afraid of him, he didn't like that, he wanted for her to feel happy with him. he would fix her, yes that's it she would like to be with him, she just needed it to get use to him. naturally the chance of having her was to good for him to waist, so he just had to have her in his house and that way he could take care of her, and keep her all to himself. and I will make her love me! he thought and with that he grinned and looked at the sleeping girl. yet she seemed to be asleep, its my Michelle tired? he said to himself and reached to pet her some more, my poor thing must be exhausted, I will settle her in soon!. he said to himself

"Michele are you awake?" the girl turned to see Francis looking at her.

"yes I'm" she said waking up completely

"look Michelle" he said sounding exciting, and stopping the car near, he went of the car and walked to open a door in the middle of a stone fence, once he was back in the car he parked the car inside and opened the door for her.

"come now mon cheri" he said happily.

"yes" she gulped nervously looking at a house surrounded bye a big garden full of flowers and a medium stone fence, she was at the end of a street so there was no other house near it was just this house with its garden and fence, it was very pretty yet it was so alone in there that she felt a little uneasy, yet as she reached the porch of the house she stayed there not sure of what to do, soon she felt two arms wrap themselves around her and carried her in whatever she was walking or not, and a voice that practically sang.

"here we are mon cheri, your new home!" he said pulling her into the living room where she stumbled herself in the couch. "AAWW looks like you're getting comfy!" he said with a big and satisfied smile on his face while patting her head.

"y-yes s-sorry" the teen just looked everywhere in the room it was late and she just wanted to go to sleep yet everything was so new, she didn't feel confident enough for ask him to go to whatever room he wanted to put her, she was praying it was not his!.

"oh don't be, you will be staying here remember?, feel free to go wherever you want, now would you like me to settle you in, so you can sleep?" he asked still sounding to happy for her.

"yes, thanks" and with that he leaded her up stairs into her new room, he said goodnight to her and went to his room. the girl just changed her clothes and decided that she would unpack her things later. For now she was going to sleep, the bed was very comfortable so much that she was thinking that the mattress would absorb her if she stayed there for to long. well the worst part of this night its over I won't have to face him until tomorrow, she comforted her self. and with that thought she went to sleep.

(time skip brought to you bye the red whine)

the girl was half sleeping in a king sized bed big enough for three people. she was very comfortable and peaceful that she was having a very pleasant time, so much that she got to that state when people didn't remember where or in what situation they were. she didn't even feel stressed or nervous now but her half awake mind was telling her that maybe Mr. Bonnefoy was hearing music in his room because she remembered hearing some french music from somewhere that her mother use to put for her to sleep, it was a french singer called Edith Piaf and it was your favorite song. she could hear her voice a long with a warm humming coming from somewhere, sadly she was almost sleeping so she didn't react to that neither to a little weight she felt on the bed besides her. she couldn't help but feel relaxed warm inside of her self she always turned this happy when she had her music in the night, so much that she enjoyed everything around her, even the little humming she felt on the bed, didn't seemed to bother her. she was just concentrated in those lyrics she was hearing, it was so romantic and sweet that she felt like her mind was getting sleep and her brain was being lulled yea that was the word lulling her because she could also swear that she also been petted while listening the song, she could only had her senses listening the music and feeling some caresses someone was giving her.

_Do not leave me now_  
_We must just forget_  
_Yes, we can forget_  
_All that's flown beyond_  
_Let's forget the time_  
_The misunderstands_  
_And the wasted time_  
_To find out how_  
_To forget these hours_  
_Which sometimes kill_  
_The blows of why,_  
_A heart full of joy._  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_

_I offer you_  
_Pearls of rain_  
_Coming from the lands_  
_Where it never rains_  
_I will cross the world_  
_Till after my death_  
_To cover your bosom_  
_With gold and light_  
_I will make a kingdom_  
_where love will be king_  
_Where love will be the law_  
_Where you will be queen_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_

_Do not leave me now,_  
_Will invent for you_  
_The insane words_  
_That you'll understand_  
_And I will tell you_  
_Of these lovers who_  
_Were seen twice_  
_With their hearts in blaze_  
_I will say in detail_  
_The story of this king_  
_Dead, from having not_  
_Encountered you._  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_

the voice was not only from the singer she could sense a man voice singing too, it was a sweet voice and it singed with so much passion like it mean what it was saying, it was lulling her so much that she didn't know if she was about to getting sleepy or if she had fallen asleep already.

Michelle felt a hand made its way in her arm while the humming was still lulling her, it was soft and delicate like a caress that was being traced all over her arm making her feel warm inside and outside of her skin.

_One often recalls_  
_Flames light anew_  
_From an old volcano_  
_Thought to be too old._  
_It appears that_  
_The scorched fields_  
_Can give more corn_  
_Than the best of springs._  
_And when evening comes_  
_In this blazing sky_  
_The red and the night_  
_Marry nevermore._  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_

now it was her neck the one being stroked and she started to feel a little shiver but it was gone as soon as someone pulled the blanket up to her chest and it begun to stroke her temple softly while still lulling her with those sweet lyrics. she felt like she was getting hugs and kisses all over her face, she felt so warm and peaceful. her face was being caressed and she could feel small circles being traced in her cheeks and lips softly going up and down tickling her a little bit.

_Do not leave me now_  
_I will cry no more _  
_I will talk no more _  
_Will hide somehow_  
_Just to look at you_  
_Dance and smile_  
_And to hear you_  
_Sing and then laugh_  
_Let me be for you_  
_The shadow of your shadow_  
_The shadow of your hand_  
_The shadow of your dog_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_  
_Do not leave me now_

the last thing she remembered was something soft and warm against her lips, after gently being embraced bye what she would guess it was a pair of arms. the kiss stopped and she could only recall hearing:

"good night mon amour, sweet dreams" and with that everything went black and she fell into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Michelle was dreaming peacefully in bed until her eyes caught the light coming from the window. She slowly woke up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. she looked at her surroundings and remembered everything: her mother leaving, her aunt not coming and...

"Mr. Bonnefoy!" she said in a whisper as she realized she was in his guest room. After a few minutes of thinking about what happened the night the girl came here she could recall something strange. Like a dream or something, it felt warm and cozy.

That's when it hit her 'There was some music I could hear, and there was the feeling I was being caressed and...and a kiss!' she thought.

"No, but it felt so real and I was so relaxed... It really happened?" she whispered hoping no one would hear it.

After staying like 15 minutes thinking about the days that she had ahead, she started to worry about the idea she had yesterday.

"How are they going to treat me when they see me as 's full-time pet now?"

she could remember some students making light jokes and that was okay actually, but this was too much. They wouldn't let this pass not even when its over. She pictured the rest of her year being mocked for this, and she felt a little upset. It was her last year in high school. she'd eventually be in college and wouldn't have to see them. It's not like she hated her classmates, its just that some of them were annoying. Not the type of person she would hang out with.

Yet she did have good friends there like Michele, Elizaveta, and Bella. Those were her best friends always supporting her and even some boys like Antonio, Feliciano, and Romano those were the best guys in school in her opinion. Yet she paused at the thought of him.

"He will stand up for me that's sure..." She said in a low voice.

the teen knew him for a long time now he was one good friend of hers. She always ended up laughing with him even if he was a little grumpy. He was soft with her, and he hated with all his italian being. He liked to call him 'wine bastardo'. She knew that if there was any trouble with the others mocking at her he would be there to comfort her.

That's because he had been there in the past. Ever since had started to ask her to stay after class, Romano would be there to make sure she was okay. She always thanked him for that, he may be rough outside but he was a good friend.

'Yes that's a good friend.' she thought quietly.

After that she checked her watch. it was 9 o'clock in the morning. She closed the curtains and went back to bed. She was about to get sleep again when she felt the door of the room slam open with the voice of her teacher speaking to her.

"Good morning Michelle, look zhat I brought you~" Said Mr. Bonnefoy as he entered the room. He had a tray that had a plate with an omelet, a glass of juice, and a little bouquet of pink roses.

"Oh good morning, Uh you didn't have to do this..." she replied pointing at the tray.

"Oh please its just something to give you to welcome mon petit. Sorry to awake you this early, but I have work to do in the morning, and I made this breakfast. I don't think you'd like to eat it cold so I thought I could give you the surprise now~" He said as he sat on the bed beside her, and put the try down.

"Now how did you sleep?" He asked smiling and brushing away a few strands of hair from her face.

"Oh, uh, ok thanks Mr. Bonnefoy I-" she was about to continue, before he cut her off.

"Ah ah ah! What did I ask you to call me, mon cheri?" He questioned in a sing song voice, leaning close to her and holding her chin with his thumb and index finger. He took the fork he had in his hand a put a piece of omelet on it.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry, I slept well Francis." she replied. Trying to get use to the idea that he is not only her teacher, but a family friend. "Maybe that way this is less uncomfortable" she said to her self.

"Now zhat's better mon cheri, now try this." He said patting her head like someone would do with a little dog. Then shoving a fork full of omelet into her mouth. She just tasted the omelet, enjoying the flavor of it. she had to admit that this man's cooking was excellent.

"Oh my god its amazing!" She exclaimed. Looking at the satisfaction he was showing in his face "Oh well, I'm glad you like it, but please have some more?" With that he placed a plate in front of her. She was ready to eat until she realized she had no fork.

"Erm... Francis do you think you could pass me the- ahm!" she was interrupted by Francis shoving the fork into her mouth again.

"Zhat's right 'ave some more! You need to eat breakfast." He said waiting until she swallowed before putting another bit of food into her mouth.

"Now zhat's more like it, eat it all, I made it especially for you~" He added as he was still feeding her like she was some kind of small child.

"Francis I can-" She couldn't even finish her sentence he was to involved on feeding her. He kept cutting omelet, and placing pieces into her mouth. As he did she noticed that he had his so creepy 'rape face'. That was alarming for her so eventually she did something she have never done before. she reacted at him, so the struggle begun.

"Francis please! There's no need for you to feed me! I can feed myself, I'm a big girl!" she cried out, realizing it was actually the first time she was shoving him away. He seemed to notice that too so he just raised his index finger at her gesturing a "no".

"Non non, mon ange (angel), no struggling, you're at my home now. I 'ave all the right of spoiling you as I please. Besides I said I would take care of you so I can't 'ave you unattended now can't I?" He gently said.

She froze at that, why would he want to spoil her so badly? He acted like one of those uncles or grandfathers that just wanted to spoil a child that comes to visit at their home. At that thought she tried to repeat her new mantra 'He is a family friend, he saw pictures of me as a baby, he is friend of my mom's.'

Yet his expression was getting her nerves out. Sadly he didn't seem to notice that. He was to busy giving her food and the more he was giving her the more tired she was getting. The food was good, but soon she started to feel heavy.

"AWWW! look at you!" he cooed while grabbing her nose and shaking it a little bit "All cute like that." He said, as he walked out of the room with the tray in his hands.

"Now stay here, I will be in my study. Sleep well, I will come to check on you!" He smiled.  
With that he went down the stairs leaving her all freaked out in the bed.

(time skip to the afternoon brought to you by the Eiffel tower)

Francis have been working in his study all day, in his head there was no thought that didn't involve Michelle. she was just to sweet, the way her cheeks went red when he was feeding her. The way her eyes showed when she were tired. He remembered when she asked him to go for a little walk near the house about half an hour ago. He thought it was ok after all she had been sleepy until middle day.

After lunch she stayed in the room using her computer to chat with her friends. She had a phone call with her mother, which he could also talk to her telling her how her Little Michelle was an angel. So it was good for her to go around and get use to it. He wanted to see her loitering around his house it was so adorable! He knew he had done the right thing by taking her home with him.  
she was just perfect for him! She would love to be in his home after a short while. She just needed to get use to everything and once she did it would be all perfect. Yet something about this morning was stuck in his head. she looked a Little uneasy, but that was not the problem. He knew she was a Little shy towards him, but then again he would fix that. But...Why did she squirm like that? she never pulled away from him before she just stayed there while he petted her, so what was wrong?  
Was she starting to try to get away from him? With that thought he dropped the pencil he was holding and looked at his desk with a panicked face. No it couldn't be. She couldn't do that, not to him!

"I will make sure of that" He whispered to himself. The phone of his study started to ring taking him away from his ideas. So he just looked around and picked up.

"Oui this is him, ah Arthur its you... What's the problem now? Oui... Fine I will go, but you should 'ave told me sooner!" He then hung up.

It was the school consular Mr. Kirkland saying something about some final exams. Something about them needing to be prepared by Tuesday instead of Thursday. Do to a mistake with the school schedule and some shit like that. The director of the French department needed to go and have a meeting with the other teachers tomorrow.

So they could have everything ready for that day. would come in a little give to him some papers he would need for that. He growled at that. He was suppose to have all weekend for his Michelle. He didn't want to leave her. or have the damned british man near her. I can't believe I have to leave my lovely (name) on her second day here. He sighed and went out of the study. It was getting late and he would have to make dinner soon.

(time skip of an hour and a half brought to you by Canada)

Michelle was walking to the house. After a while of exploring she went a little further then she had expected. She had been talking with her friends online on her computer. So she found out she was two blocks away from Romano and Feliciano's house. And three blocks away from the school. So in the end she walked five blocks without Francis knowing. She wanted to see her friends. Of course she told them about her staying with him, the whole family thing. yet she couldn't tell them everything because a call from her mother had interrupted her. So she said to them that she would talk to them about everything that happened on Monday, sadly when she reached the house she knew they were at football practice. They wouldn't be home until 8:00 so she had no time for that. she was a little worried about Francis freaking out, (Since she promised him to be home by 7:00) and it was 7:15. So she was just 15 minutes late? She could invent an excuse. Besides, after the whole thing that happened in the morning, she just wanted to get away from him to be alone.

But she did learn something from this past days. In this her yesterday she didn't know if he hated hr or adored her. Now that was clear, she was definitely Mr. Bonnefoy little pet. There was no doubt of that, he had showed her too much affection for anyone to think otherwise. Then again the keyword was "much" not only she didn't want that a lot of affection. She was starting to remember Bella's words 'I don't think its normal for a teacher to be petting a student like that.' and that was right even if he was a friend of her family something didn't seem right.  
Once she reached the house she used the spare key and went to the living room. Once she did she saw him sitting in a couch with an album in his hands, he looked up at her.

"Michelle you're here! I was getting worry about You, Young lady where have you been?!"He said with a tone that sounded more to worry then anything, he didn't seem mad at her though.

"Oh sorry, I was walking and stopped it for a rest in the park that is a block away. Then I lost track of time it won't happen again." she was lying because she didn't want to actually tell him she was trying to see her friends. Something inside of her didn't want him to know where she was going... Maybe it was her way of having a little place to go when he freaked her out. So, it was better for him not to know.

"You went a block away? Well ,I guess its okay but don't go out of the block again okay? I don't want you leaving this street if I'm not with you." He said firmly.

"oh sorry! I didn't know. it wont happen again." she said to him trying to calm him down.

'Does he had to overreact like this? I mean I'm just 15 minutes late.' she thought.

" Its okay now come and sit with moi. I 'ave something for you to see." and with that he walked over to her and guided her to a spot on the couch, where he sat and pulled her for sit between his open legs.

"Your mommy let me borrow zhis little family album. I found these adorable little pictures of you~" He said showing her some pictures from when she was a baby. the poor teen was so embarrassed her cheeks were as red as a tomato.

"AWWW! Look at you! You had such fluffy little belly and those cheeks were like small apples! You were such a tiny little thing. He said pinching her cheek. "Wow it makes me wonder how adorable you were at that age. You looked so cuddly! I could eat you up!" And with those words he cuddled her firmly and started to rub his cheek agains hers. she was about to struggle for the discomfort she was feeling when she felt a pair of lips agains her cheek in a quick but soft kiss.

"I want to eat you up!" Before she could do anything she felt his lips giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. His hand petted her hair while his chin was resting on her head. She did not like this at all! she didn't want to be in this position! neither know how much time would he keep her there or if he would dare to kiss her again so she decided it was time for leave.

"Francis I need to go to my room." Just when she was about to stand up it happened.

"Yes frog, I think she needs to go..." both looked at the door of the living room. Where was looking suspiciously at her teacher.

"Hello Francis..."


	7. Chapter 7

for a minute, both stared in shook at who was giving them both a look that seemed to say "I'm waiting for an explanation", before Francis finally spoke.

"ah bonjour Arthur, I was waiting for you, I thought you wouldn't come, you know you 'ere suppose to come early" he said in a mocking tune. wait was suppose be here? oh no! this so uncomfortable, Michelle knew the school would find out of this tomorrow but having the school consulter here in the house of the teacher who she was staying? that was worst.

"well you see I had a little problem with my car and I couldn't be here early yet I had to come here for give you the material for the exams of the french department so here I'm, now may I know why is there a student on your lap?" he said looking at her making her remember that she was still sitting between Francis' legs and that she was about to go to her room.

"ah this" he said looking at her "you see I'm a friend of 'er mother and 'er aunt from high school and we have been chatting online, and her both parents had to go to a business trip for 5 days and there was no one to watch Michelle and zhey needed someone to take care of her so yesterday I offered my self and I took this little angel in" as he finished he hugged her tightly and stoked her head lovingly like she was some kind of small child.

"I can see that and you're going to take her to the school and bring her back here until her parents are back, its the first time you do this?" he said still looking in a suspicious way to her teacher.

"oui her mother and I gave her the surprise yesterday ad she was ok with it, now sense you come here would you mind give me the material so we can finish this" he said in another mocking tune that was no surprise for Michelle, everyone in the school knew this two hated each other and that they were always arguing so this wasn't new for her.

"oh yes here is, bye the way there's something I need to tell you so could we talk for a minute" he then looked at her and she immediately understood that it was her time to go.

"I think I should go then so you can speak alone" she said standing up and looking at Francis she said "I will be on my room" and with that she leaved them alone.

once Michelle leaved the room Arthur waited for a minute and then he glared at Francis and spoke.

"are you insane?!, what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"zhat are you talking about? zhere's nothing wrong with moi!" Francis said a little irritated he knew this was going to happen with this man, he hated when Arthur was lecturing him he was always looking at him especially when he was with Michelle he was one of those teachers who looked weird at him when he was with her.

"you can't have student in your house, you frog its against the rules of the school! what were you even thinking?!" Arthur said to him a little louder.

" first of all she is not only my student, I'm a friend of 'er family and zhat includes her, (M/N) (M/LN) asked me for zhis and I told her I would do it! and second stop yelling at my house she will hear you she will feel bad with herself and I want her to be comfortable around me!" he said hoping his precious Michelle wasn't hearing he didn't want for her to feel out of place because of the damn british fault.

" as for the first, family friend or not you can't take her to school on monday its agains the rules for teachers to have personal relationships with their students and besides think about her classmates what are they going to say to her when they see her coming with her french teacher? you will only make this harder for her, as for the second, do you really think she's comfortable with this? you are her teacher! even if you are a friend of her mother she found out yesterday! this is to sudden for her! besides why are you so happy about her staying with you if I recall good this is not the first time I see you petting her like that, and giving her attention, you know you're always with her after class, isn't a little strange that your "pet" student is exactly the same girl that's you are always grooming? you pervert"

"zhat's it!" Francis said to himself this man was not going to tell him how to take care of his precious Michelle

"you don't know her!" Francis yelled at him standing up "and you certainly don't know zhat are you talking about! you're not telling me how to take care of my Michelle!" he said with a hint of anger and worry in his voice.

"your Michelle?" Arthur said firmly looking at Francis's eyes.

"you need to be leaving now Arthur" Francis say sounding annoyed for the whole situation and hoping for him to go away.

"fine I will see you on monday" Arthur say before leaving a few papers in the coffee table and before leaving he looked at Francis one more time and said "you won't get away with this frog".

"do you want to bet?" Francis said defiantly before Arthur exited the house.

(pov change)

Arthur leaved the house angrily he couldn't believe this he was expecting everything coming from that bloody pervert but his! a student! a student living in his house no less!, he couldn't allow that usually he would leave that whine lover alone for do whatever shit he would do but a girl an innocent girl!,even if she was near her 18's he couldn't leave her there, the problem was that neither he could go and take her away without permission like it or not her mother had leaved her with that pervert, he didn't want to imagine the things that he was doing with her, he saw him he kissed her and was embracing her like she was his girlfriend or something and her face, he knew that face it was discomfort!, "she was already on his lap for god's sake!" he said loudy while driving home "I have to do something, its not of my business but that man is not for trust" he thought to himself and it was true the only reason why he was in the school was because he was an exchange professor that was invited to teach in in town for a year because of his ability for the language, he was french of curse!, he had heard rumors about the students of him looking at Michelle like that and about what was going on his class but those were rumors no one had ever confirm it not a student not a teacher so he couldn't do anything about it, one thing was sure if Michelle was in trouble he would have to do something sadly that didn't happen yet so all he could do was wait and pray for the frog not to do anything grave.

once the damn eyebrows British man was out Francis headed into Michelle's room for check on her and make sure that she was ok after all the yelling that was in the house, once he opened the door he was extremely pleased with that he saw, Michelle was asleep in the bed with a pair of head phones on and a book on her hands, he sat on the edge of the bed thinking on what had happened, how dared that damn british foul try to take his precious little pet away! he didn't care for her the way he did, he wasn't even going to take care of her the way he did! he would just call to her mother or aunt something and then what? leave her where she started afraid of him and not paying attention to his class waisting all that excellent potential that she had with a bunch of classmates that would make fun of her just because she was his favorite one and better then them in that matter, but he wasn't going to allow it, she had potential the way she could speak and write, he loved the things she wrote for his class she could go wherever she wanted in France and gain all kind of opportunities, besides her mother had told him she wanted to go and improve her self in french and write in it, he was going to help her with that, Arthur was not going to spoil the life they would have together! he would make sure he wouldn't get in the way, he had made this for her in the past so why not now, he would not loose his angel she was made for him and he was going to keep her with him, and do whatever it takes for it!. he gently placed the book away and took the head phones from her head before lying next to her while cuddling her and rubbing her arm a little bit, yes that's it he would do whatever it takes for her.

"mon précieux Michelle j'aime, don't worry no one will take you away from me" and with that he fell asleep embracing her.


	8. Chapter 8

Michelle sleeping comfortable in the bed after falling asleep while reading that was until something made her eyes shut open, it was the sound of the wooden floor cracking under someone's feet, she turned her head to the end of the bed where a sitting Francis was looking at her with a warm smile plastered on his face.

"ah what?! what is it?!" she asked surprised to see him sitting on her bed looking at her.

"shhh easy Michelle I just came to see how you were, go back to sleep ok?" he said as he stroked her head gently with one of his hands "go back to sleep"

"oh ok eh good night" she muttered dumbly looking at him. her brain was completely waken up but yet the whole situation was rather surprising and awkward for her, so she acted instinctually.

"good night" he said in a sweet voice, and with that he leaved the room closing the door after him. Michelle stayed on the bed in a sitting position trying to recall what just happened. she went to her room so Francis and Mr. Kirkland could talk about their own business alone, and was reading and listening some music when she supposed she fell asleep in some moment, now the light of the room was off and her book and headphones were on the nightstand next to the bed. She looked at the alarm clock that was on nightstand as well and realized it was 10 o'clock in the night, she had been sleepy for over an hour and a half. So she had been asleep for a while. I wonder when did he came in, I didn't feel him enter, Michelle said to her self. She looked at her clothes and decided to change into her pijamas so she could be more comfortable in the bed, it looked like Francis hadn't touched a single item of her outfit, which she was thankful for!. after changing her self she went to the bed and lay down for sleep hoping for him to not be here in the morning like today.

(beware! time skip to next morning brought to you by France him self!)

after Michelle woke up, she noticed that it was 11 o'clock in the morning and that she was alone in the room what was a very good thing for her. she didn't want to have another "welcoming breakfast" with Francis feeding her.

after eating her breakfast with Francis he said that he had to go to a boring teacher's meeting and that he would be out for at least 3 hours and that he needed to go and if she would be ok alone in the house.

"yes of curse I will, you go, don't worry, sometimes mom leaves me longer then that in the house as long as I don't stay alone at night time its ok for her" she assured him, it was a natural thing for her besides it would be nice to be alone for a while, she could even visit her friends and finally tell them about everything!.

"are you sure mon cheri I 'eally hate to leave you alone here" he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"yea I mean it will only be 3 hours so I can manage" she really wanted for him gone for at least an hour so she could go by her self and talk with her friends.

"ok then, I will go, yesterday I made dinner but sense you fell asleep and I wasn't hungry its in zhe fridge you can put it in the microwave if you want to eat, also I will be going to the market after zhe meeting so is there anything that you want mon petit?" he offered nicely to her.

"ah no I'm ok, thank you very much" she said trying to get him out of the house as soon as possible.

"ok zhen I will be leaving now" and with that he went to the door with his things on hand and before leaving he added "I will be back for 3 o'clock, you have my number so you can call me to my cell phone in case anything happens ok?" she nodded showing him the paper he had given her with his number "oh right zhen be a nice girl while I'm out, oui" he said as he squished her cheek and began to shake it a little bit to the sides.

"oui monsieur" she said hoping for him to let go of her face.

"well then adieu" and finally he went to his car and got away from the house, leaving you alone.

Michelle quickly went to her computer and began to chat with Elizaveta asking her to meet her in the square that's a block away from Feliciano and Romano's home, the other two had agreed to. and she would be telling them the details of her staying with the teacher and she felt better doing that out of his house, fortunately it only took 10 minutes for Eli to replay, Michelle was afraid it was more but as soon as she did she said that Romano and Feliciano wanted to see her as well and know everything about her staying, so they would be there as well, she agreed and went to the door hoping to find her friends there when she got to the park.

(time skip to the park brought to you by England making sure France's time skip doesn't get touchy on you!)

"oh god! it was all like that?!" Eli exclaimed sitting under the tree next to Feliciano who had his jaw open. as soon as Michelle had reached the park she found the two italians and then Eli came and once everyone was there she proceeded to tell them everything she had been through.

"yes exactly like I'm telling you, he feed me like I were a small child and made me sat between his legs and he is always petting me and squishing my cheeks and cuddling me and..he kissed my cheek!"

"il mio dio" Romano said shocked and furious at the same time "that whine bastardo! why this is not surprising!" he said getting on his usual angry mood.

"yea well its very surprising for me one moment he's my teacher and I'm just his favorite student, another one he's stroking me and asking me to stay after class so I don't know if he hates me or likes me and the other I'm his full time pet! and I'm serious!, I mean he is not actually treating me like some kind of house animal, but he is always embracing me and telling me how happy he is to have me in his home and spoiling me! its like a child that gets a new pet!"

"ok calm down Mich, look you will have to wait until your mother is back, I know its hard but sadly is the only thing for do" Eli said trying to comfort her.

"that's not true she could stay with us right fratello" Feli commented excited trying to help.

"AWW thanks but I can't my mother leaved me with him and she's out already, so Eli is right I will have to wait"

"what was she even thinking! how could someone leave their children with that pervert bastard! what is wrong with your damn parents?!" Romano said loudy getting sounding more and more angry with each new comment he heard.

"hey Roma calm down! ok its also hard for me to believe my mother and my aunt are friends with him and let him take care of me but maybe he is not like that in front of them or something they wouldn't trust him with me if it were otherwise" Michelle said defending her family, she knew they wouldn't do this to her if they knew how she felt.

"but why didn't tell her when he was in your house?!"

"because it was the only option and I wasn't going to let my mom suspend her trip" she replied annoyed and a little louder as well.

"hey you two stop before I make you stop!" Eli intervened ready to stop a fight if she had to.

"well now the important thing how do I go to school tomorrow everyone is going to laugh of me!" that was true Michelle knew she couldn't get out of Mr. Bonnefoy's car and not being mock in the process.

everyone was silent when Romano finally talked.

"listen bella if some idiota bothers you you come with me si?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"yea also with me, I won let them bother you Michelle, they will have to pass over me first" Eli said also comforting her.

"vee and I will be there to help you if you need to cheer up too!" Feli said from besides Eli.

"ok thank you guys, thank you so much" after that they all stayed talking and having a good time for a while. Michelle forgot her troubles when she was with them, sadly her alarm sounded and she said good bye to them and went quickly to Francis' house before he came back.

when she reached the house Francis was not there so she though she was in luck. she dropped her jacket in the her room and was about to go downstairs when she heard a phone rang. she wasn't sure if it was correct for her to answer it but she was afraid it was important or that maybe it was her teacher, he said he would call for check on her, so she thought it was him and followed the sound to his room, yet there was a phone in his room but it wasn't that one, the sound was coming from a drawer from his nightstand, she remembered seeing him tacking his phone with him so what was it?, once she opened the drawer she saw her own cellphone ringing in there, how could it be? she had lost that in her home and she couldn't find it when she tried to look for it, maybe he found it and forgot to give it to her or something? once she reached for it the ringed stop it but she could see a lot of lost calls from her aunt along with a lot of text messages and one voice message all from yesterday, she began to cheek them all it said:

"Michelle where are you? I need to talk to you and your mother but she doesn't answer her phone." (text message)

"Michelle please answer me, I'm looking for you its urgent and I mean it!" (text message)

"Michelle I'm trying to call you but no one answers me and your mother doesn't too, if you are where I think you are I'm coming to take you with me!" (text message)

"Michelle if you are where I fear you are I'm going over to pick you up, ok its important! I..." (voice message) and with that the message ended it was like she had being interrupted or something because she could heard the sound of something breaking in the back round, she cheeked that message and realized it was the most recent one, she had send her this 2 hours ago.


	9. AN

_**A/N:**_

_**ok guys here is the thing my story has been reported. Apparently because grammar mistakes and because its a reader insert. I don't understand what's wrong with Reader inserts? I have read lots of them before, there is even a community of them!. As for the grammar English is not my first language so YES I make mistakes but you could tell me which ones before accusing me of breaking the rules. so I am asking help from my followers, please guys if you see I am making any mistakes do tell me so I can fix them.**_

_**this is all confusing for me, I don't speak the english perfectly I can't understand some of the rules of the site but not for that I am trying to break them. so pleaaaaase, please tell me what I am doing wrong before this story gets more reports, I really want to fix it. **_


	10. Chapter 9

Michelle stopped and thought for a moment what could be so important for her aunt to be calling her so much and what was that breaking sound on the background of the voice message?. Maybe something related with her fired apartment? or maybe something came out but why its so important for her to be calling me and mom this much? and how mom doesn't call her back? she calls me at least once a day for see how I'm doing so she has to be able to speak with my aunt right?. Michelle thought and finally decided to call her and see what happened, sadly no one answered her. Every time she called no one came to pick up the phone so after 4 calls, 2 for her home and 2 for her cellphone she was starting to lose her patience, maybe she's out fixing whatever its broke on her house, she thought to her self as she put her cellphone on her pocket. she decided to call later and were closing the drawer when she felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump for the surprise.

"Michelle? zhat are you doing here?" asked a curious Francis from behind her.

She immediately felt so embarrassed she didn't heard him coming in and she was on his room closing a drawer from his nightstand no less,

"I...I heard a phone ring 5 minutes ago and I thought it may be you because you said you would call for check how's everything and then I found it was my cellphone on my drawer" she said nervously while tacking her phone out for her pocket for show him that it was not a lie.

"ahh I see, oui I remember I found it on your home and I forgot to give it back to you, sorry mon petit" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"its ok bye the way I have a lot of calls from my aunt saying she needs to talk to me and that my mom doesn't answer her, do you have ay call from her?" she said hoping he may know something.

"no zhat I remember ma cherie can I see the messages?" he said asking for her phone.

"yea here they are" and with that he begun to read them and listen the messages she got.

"no I don't know anything about zhis Michelle sorry"

"oh its ok I think I will go and charge my phone a little bit" and with that Michelle went to the door but before leave she turned to face him and said

"sorry for entering your room without permission Francis I won't do it again" she said a little red of embarrassment

"oh please!" he said as he wrapped her in a hug and sat on the bed hugging her "you don't 'ave to apologize! you thought it was me! besides you know you can just come and ask for whatever you need! you're always welcome! ma petit poupée(my little doll)" and with that the "cheek tugging" begun.

"honhonhonhon you're so adorable! be honest with me you're nothing but a little cutie right?" he said pinching her both cheeks and ignoring her struggles for freedom.

"hahaha yes thanks Francis" she said nervously trying to make him understand the indirect of her squirming sadly it only seemed to encourage him more.

"AWWW its nothing you know I mean what I say" yea sadly! she thought to her self before he stopped the pinching and left her go.

(time skip to the next morning brought to you by your red pinched cheeks)

Michelle was sitting at the table eating her breakfast, this was the day she was fearing. Today she started school until friday and she would have to go with Francis. She could already picture the rest of the school asking her for a lot of explanations and then laughing at her, she didn't want to go. she even preferred to stay here all day then go there but she couldn't do anything about it. She had texted Elizaveta and Bella asking them if she could see each other on the park and then walk to the school together so she wouldn't be seen with her teacher but non of them answered her so she was screwed.

"Michelle are you alright? you look stressed, its everything ok?" Francis asked putting a hand on her arm.

"yes I'm ok Francis" she replied in a cold tune.

"Michelle I know something is wrong you have to tell me maybe I can help you" a warm smile was plastered on his face and he was stroking her arm gently.

"its nothing I swear I'm just tired I hate mondays" she lied hoping for him to believe her.

"ok if you say so mon cherie remember you can ask me for anything ok?" he said warmly

she nodded and went to prepare her things and once she had her school bag and her lunchbox ready she went to Francis' car.

(time skip to school)

"ok look I need to go to the last meeting with the teachers of the french department so I won't be able to walk you home, you told me you knew how to go from the school to my house right?"

"yes two of my friends live 2 blocks away from you and I have been in their house before so I know the way by memory"

"perfect do you have your pone and everything?"

Michelle nodded and stayed in silence until a walking figure waving in front of her made her speak.

"Francis isn't that Elizaveta?" she asked him noticing she was getting closer to her, and that she was waving.

"ah yes it seems looks like she's walking to the school" he said looking at her.

"yea I called her asking her if she wanted to walk to the school with me but she didn't replied I think she didn't get the message, look she's waving at us, do you think its ok for me to walk with her I need to ask her a few things about a homework we had" Michelle tried to sound as sweet as possible so he would let her go with her, she was a block away from school so she thought no one would see her arriving with her teacher.

"oh well ok if you want to and need help you can go" he stopped the car and she went of and greeted her friend.

"hello Eli"

"hello Michelle, ah hello how are you" she said politely at him.

"oh I'm ok thanks, you two are going walk to zhe school right? no getting aways?" he said smirking at the two of them.

"please we wouldn't dare!" Eli replied jokingly as well.

"ok zhen see you after lunch girls" and then he leaved and the two started to walk.

"oh good I don't how to thank you I thought I was going to go with him"

"its nothing I got your message but I forgot to reply so I came here and waited for you to come so you and I could enter walking, good luck I only had to wait 10 minutes"

"AWWW thank you its very nice of your part, hey I may ask Romano and Feliciano to walk to the school together so he doesn't have to drive me" that was a good idea for her, it would be easy and it would save her a lot of trouble and she knew her friends wouldn't mind.

"yea that could work I'm sure they would help, bye the way my cousins drove me crazy the whole weekend Ludwig was nice to me but I swear I don't know how many arguments I had with Gilbert I wanted to smack him with a frying pan" Eli said and they both laughed until they reached the school gates where Bella was waiting for them.

"ok Michelle now you have to tell me everything!" she said looking at Eli and her, sense they arrived early they had 15 minutes before the bell would rang and in that time they two told her everything.

"ok I guess you two were kind of right about him"

"told you!" they both said to her and they three started to laugh until the bell rang and Michelle had to go to her respective class so she said goodbye and agree to see each other for lunch.

(time skip to your last class brought to you by Elizaveta's frying pan)

Michelle had one hour of math and one hour of history and everything was going well but she was still nervous about what would happen next, she knew they would find out with who she was staying and she certainly didn't want to know what the other would say, man this is going to be a long week, she said to her self and walked over the cafeteria for lunch with her friends.

"hey Michelle I heard your parents are out!" said a voice making her turn back to see three classmates of hers called Steve, Nicole and Mark.

"yes they are on a business trip" she said hoping to end the conversation as soon as possible. she didn't hate her classmate but some of them were not the kind of people she would hang out with, and they were one of those people.

"I also heard you are staying with isn't that right?" Steve asked smirking at her.

Michelle gulped and prepared her self for the worst "he is a friend of my mother and my aunt and there was no one for me to stay with so yes I'm staying with him" she said in a cold tune,

"AAAA! don't try to excuse your self Michelle we all know you're his pet he is always grooming you but I have to say you staying with him is rather surprising guess you did enjoyed it after all" Nicole said sharply at her with a wide grin on her face.

"hey knock it of I don't like it ok I just don't any other options" she replied annoyed at them getting mentally ready for a fight.

"oh don't come with that tell me? how many 10s is he giving you by night? or you got to pass the whole semester with this?" Mark spat at her with another hated smirk.

"he is not giving me anything you assholes I'm just staying with him" she started to curse.

"uh uh" they all turned to see Mr. Kirkland standing next to them.

"I hate to interrupt your conversation but I think you all should be in class shouldn't you?" he said looking sharply at all of them.

"yes " they all said and went to their class when he stopped Michelle.

"if anything happens here again you come with me and if anything happens in the frog's house here you have this Michelle" he said giving her a piece of paper with his number in ti. "you call me whenever you need help understood?"

"yes I will, thank you very this is very nice of you" she said smiling at him.

"its nothing I just want to help now go to your class and remember whatever you need" and with that he leaved the hall and Michelle went to her class.

Romano was sitting next to Michelle in the french class sense he knew some of the other students were starting o tease he about the whole 's thing, he didn't want to leave her alone so he and his brother sat with her and her friends at lunch and her friends stayed with her on her classes. she was happy with that and that made him happy, he wanted to help her, she was always nice with him and his brother and she could bear his harsh appearance and inside of him he appreciate that very much.

"ok now class I 'ave of marks of zhe essays you gave me the last class, so I will leave it on your desks" " said in front of the class passing from desk to desk.

"'ere its yours you still need to improve you know" he said looking at him seriously.

suck my balls while loving bastard, Romano thought to himself as Mr. Bonnefoy walked away giving more essays.

"'ere is yours Michelle very good one" he said giving her one of the so known pets on the head while she was beyond embarrassed, once he went to look something in his desk a girl called her.

"yes Michelle good girl!" Nicole said with a tune someone would use with a dog or a small child.

"oh shut up! I just did my homework!" she complied giving her an annoyed look.

"oh sure you did tell me does he make you sleep in your own tiny dog house in the yard or he lets you sleep in the end of the bed with him?" Mark added from besides Nicole, ok that's it! Romano thought to himself he was going to intervening this one.

"now tell me Mark if that's the case how it feels to know a pet has more brain and gets better marks then you?" he said smirking at the idiot who was insulting Michelle.

"why do you get in this? no one called you here?" Steve asked annoyed at a the Italian.

"the same reason why you do my life is fucking pathetic and I have nothing else to do except bug other people"

"oh shut up at least I don't spend my nights with my teacher for a good mark or is that you do have a crush and are doing it free bitch?" Nicole asked Michelle.

"shut the fuck up! she is more of a lady then you are!" Romano said loudy before his friend could reply, making a few students that were already hearing their conversation let out a wave of UUUUUUUU!.

"oh I get it now you are laying down with the both of them" Steve added looking at Michelle.

"yes guess she is not satisfied with having the teacher now she also has the italian" Nicole said in mocking tune. oh no! you won't! Romano thought no was going to treat Michelle like that.

"oh go fuck your self!" he and Michelle said in the unison with an angry tune.

"and what if she has, is not her fault you are un-fuckable!" Romano yelled at her.

"ehm ehm!" they all turned to see Mr. Bonnefoy looking at them, he looked pretty pissed about the fact that they were all yelling profanities in his class.

"is zhere anything you want to share with the 'est of the class?" he said not looking a mused at all in fact if looks could kill, he would be a serial killer by now.

"n-no I-I'm sorry" Michelle said with a sorry expression in her face, this didn't surprise Romano he knew the man would find whatever reason for make her stay so she hated getting in trouble in his class, now he was sure that pervert would make her stay and would do whatever shit he did with her after class, well at least I will probably be there too, he thought to himself.

"what about nothing to say?" he said glaring at Romano with a sarcastic look.

"those idiots messed with Michelle she wasn't doing anything!" he replied.

"fine if that's how its going to be, now what about you?" he said sending a dead glare to Steve, Nicole and Mark that ended up scaring the rest of the class, no one had ever see the teacher so pissed and angry before.

"eh no nothing" the three replied at the same time.

"oh 'eally nothing to say, aren't you gonna call bitch to any ozher student of yours? or worst aren't you going to accuse me of giving Michelle 10s in exchange for her staying at my house?" he said getting closer to them.

"n-no sir we are"

"you what?! you knew she staying with me because I'm a friend of 'er family right? I heard the conversation you know" he said serious

"w-well yes but" she was cut of again by the teacher.

"but what? you do know she is staying with me because no one else could take her in and yet you call her a whore, and then you say I'm giving her good marks for her layig down with me!" he says loudy glaring at the three of them, making a few students and Michelle shiver.

"I... we were just joking" Mark said nervously.

"y-yea sir we were just messing with her" Steve said also nervous.

"no you weren't! you were serious and I know it and you know you just accused the moral of one of your classmates and YOUR TEACHER" he said loudy again.

"n-no it wasn't our..."

"your what?"! he said getting a few inches from them they were practically crying of fear well at least in Romano's opinion."you insulted a classmate of yours just because she IS better then you at this class and I can say that for her marks and so the other french teachers so you don't need to accuse me of doing perverted things with her" and with that he went to Michelle's desk again.

"I will see you after class Michelle" he said with soft voice and gave her a stroke on the hair. "and you too " he said glaring at Romano, making him want to grab his friend and run far away from him, he knew they didn't do anything wrong but then again this man was crazy and he had it bad with Michelle so it didn't matter if he was gentle or soft with her, he knew he was trouble.

"and you!" he said he said looking at the idiots who started this "you will go and talk with the principal about how you called your classmate and ME then you will come and talk me, understood?" he said angry.

"yes sir" they all said at the same time.

"good now the class its over you the rest of you can go"


	11. Chapter 10

the rest of the students were walking off when her friends ELizaveta and bella came to ner and said.

"good luck ok?"

"thank you Eli" Michelle said nervous

"we will see you at the exit"

"thanks Bella" she said with a little smile

"good luck fratello I will see you on the exit too" Feliciano said to his brother

"yea I will see you there" Romano said with a little hint of worry in his voice.

with that they left and she was alone with her friend, Francis had to go to the principal office, which meant that the two would have some minutes before he would start lecturing. Michelle didn't know how to thank Romano for this, she knew he would stand up for her but this? defend her in the class of the teacher he hated and feared that was too much. now he would have to stay with her after class. part of her was relieve it for that, it would be nice to have someone with her, it would make a difference into the usual petting/ lecturing time she always had with her teacher, which was good because his mood today actually scared her.

"hey Romano" Michelle asked your friend.

"si what is it?" he replied annoyed.

"thanks for what you did for me, you got in trouble and its all my fault, I'm sorry" she said feeling guilty for him staying after class too.

"bella its nothing, those were idiots, they deserve it, and I told you I don't trust the whine lover bastard so its actually good to be here". he said smirking at her and making her giggle of laughter.

"yes but still thanks you are a good friend" and with that Michelle hugged him, it was her way of saying thanks, she really expecting something like this happening and him standing for her but still she was very grateful for all the things he was doing for her.

"hey what are you...its nothing ragazza whenever you want" he said and hugged her back, usually he would squirm to anyone who dared to give him a hug but Michele knew he had a soft spot for her sense she was a woman and one of his best friends, so this was one of those things that she and him shared once in a while in private.

(while in the consolers' office)

Arthur was walking to the principal office to give him some papers when he heard voices coming from there and he saw Francis and the same students that were mocking Michele a while ago in the hallway, from the window. .

"so that's what happened?" asked the principal looking at the students that mocked her.

"oui they called a student of their bitch and then they accused me of having sex with her" Francis said pissed.

Arthur decided to interfere and knock the door, once he did the principal came and opened the door.

"hello Arthur thanks for coming I was actually going to call you." said the principal.

"yea what happened?" he asked worried.

"well you see, this kids mocked a student of their because she was staying with Francis did you know that?"

"yes I saw her in his home when I went to give Francis the papers and I saw them mocking Michelle on the hallway before the classes start."" he said pissed, he knew this would happen, it was a matter of time, it was impossible to prevent!, he was right! the damn frog would only do this hard for Michelle.

"well I want them punished for what they did!" Francis said sounding extremely pissed "they didn't have any right of calling her that or ME for that matter"

"we're sorry" the three of them said at the same time.

"well as for you three, you have a week of detention, starting today and also I will call to your homes and tell your parents what you did understood?"

"yes sir" the three of them said and then walked of.

"ok if zhtat's all I 'ave to go back to class" Francis said but before he could go further the principal stopped him.

"wait we need to talk about something" the principal said and then looked at Arthur. " do take a seat please"

Arthur obeyed and went to sit in the chair next to Francis, knowing what would happen now, it was against the rules for teachers to have personal relation ships with their students so the frog was in trouble, he didn't know if this would help, he wanted Michelle out of his house but like it or not the frog had a point there was no one else for take her in, so they couldn't just take her out of the frog's house maybe they could make Francis not to bring her to the school or something but he wasn't sure, maybe they would fire him or ask him to go back to his home sense he was an exchange professor.

"Mr. Bonnefoy I don't know how do you manage in France but here its against the rules for teachers to have personal relationships with their students, you know that right?" the principal said severally at him.

"oui I know but you have to understand sir, that no one else was available for take her in while her mother was home so I just had to do it she's a friend of mine and I can't just leave her alone until her mom is back" Francis replied.

" I understand but we can't have you bringing her here sir its against the rules actually you could get fired for this"

" but monsieur I'm an exchange professor and I didn't do anything wrong with her I'm just helping her and her mother and besides there's no one to take her in and her mother is not here, if you fire me I have to go back to my home in France may I remind you that, that was on the contract we signed when I came here, and then there would be no one to take care of (name)" Francis said sounding convincing "besides I have this!" he showed the principal a permission from (name)'s mother to him that said:

dear principal I want to inform that my daughter will be coming to school with the french teacher Mr. Bonnefoy, she's staying with him due to a trip that I had to went and the lack of people available for take care of her while I was gone.

I know its suddenly but this came out of nowhere and I really need for him to watch her.

I hope this is not a problem.

sincerely miss Simon's (I had to made up a last name)

"what the hell is that?!" Arthur practically yelled when he saw this, it couldn't be it was impossible that he got a permission, he didn't say anything about this with him!, now the poor girl was screwed, part of him knew it was probably a good thing because of the lack of people that could watch her, but he hoped that the frog would be at least fired after this, the idea of him getting away with this was unbearable for him!, I can practically hear his smirk!, he thought to himself as he looked at Francis.

"well I see this is a hard situation, sense you are an exchange professor and she has no one else for watch her, lets do this, you won't be driving her to school, neither picking her up to your home, and if I find out that you actually don't have a permission or if anything happens you're fired!, do you understand Mr. Bonnefoy?" the principal asked sounding really annoyed at the whole thing.

"oui I understand monsieur" he said obviously satisfied at this.

"well that's all you can leave now" the principal said and Francis went put of the office, once he did he came closer to Arthur and whispered.

"if anything happens we will have to call her mother so keep an eye on them"

"of curse sir! I will do everything I can" Arthur said knowing this would be a long week.

(pov change)

once Francis got out of there, he was extremely pleased with how things went, he could imagine the inner reaction of the brit when he saw the permission note.

now he just had to deal with Michelle and the italian boy, he didn't feel mad at her, he was angry that she was still not paying attention on his class but this time it wasn't her fault those idiots pushed her, that was what made him angry, how was her suppose to improve with those bastards messing with her, calling her mean names and calling him a pervert, he just wanted to take those little imbeciles and drown them!, he felt so much rage towards them. it wasn't the first time he saw this only that before they were less grave, he saw that she could manage with them but now he just wanted to shut them up with a slap. only that wasn't necessary, he saw how she faced them and he was proud of that even if she got help, he saw she stayed strong and didn't shrink at them. as for the italian boy that was something that was starting to bother him, he was always with Michelle especially on his class and every time he asked for her to stay after classes he would stay on the exit to wait for her like some kind of guardian dog or something, and every time he tried to approach her in the hallways he would stay by her side and not leave as if he was trying to push him away.

he reached the class room only to find them hugging each other together, that was it! that boy never liked to be touched and he had to pick HIS MICHELLE for start?! no this was not going to end up like that!. he was going to set thing clear!, he opened the door and called for them trying to compose himself so he wouldn't make Michelle feel uncomfortable.

"ok Mr. Vargas Miss. Simons come here please" he said as he sat on his desk.

"y-yes " Michelle said as she walked and sat next him, she's so shy how cute!, he squealed innerly watching his precious little pet trembling, she looked just so lovable! it was impossible for him to keep himself from cuddling her, he just wanted to tend her, and hold and love her all day.

"well I guess you know why are you here?" he said composing himself from his fan boy inner moment.

"yes Mr. Bonnefoy and I'm sorry, they started to tease me and I reacted and things went out of hand". she said looking worried.

"look I understand that you reacted Michelle, I would have done the same but in class its just not the way, if someone bothers you, you know you can just tell me and I will take care of it" he said trying to comfort his little angel, he didn't like to see her like this, he wanted to kill those idiots for doing his beloved pet this!.

"as for you Romano, I will let it pass this time sense you were defending your friend but I warn you next time you will have to go with the principal, understood?" he said really angry at him for been cuddling with his little angel on his back.

"si professor but honestly I would do it again, those are idiots and no one mess with Michelle like that without a fight!, she's my friend and I will defend her if I have to" the boy replied. of curse you will, he thought bitterly for himself, knowing this one was stubborn and that he would have to make things clear with the little bastard if he wanted for him to stop getting so close with his Michelle.

"thanks Roma, you're very sweet" she said and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder, what caused the italian to blush. oh no you won't! he said to himself and quickly put a hand on the boy's shoulder to separate him from her.

"well I understand that you are friends but you can't be in my classroom yelling profanities, so next time its with the principal" he said sounding more serious, he respected that the boy wanted to help Michelle and that they were friends, but she was his precious Michelle he was the one taking care of her, and he didn't need a boy interrupting his class for that, or taking her hugs, or taking HER AWAY FROM HIM for that matter.

"ok I get it" the italian said sounding annoyed.

"well then you can go, as for you Michelle. you were going to walk home with him and his brother right?" he asked getting pissed about the fact of not being able to stay with Michelle after the horrible day she probably had.

"yes " she said.

"very well then I will see you at home in an hour and a half" he said hoping the meeting would go fast so he could return to his home with her little angel soon."ok you can leave now" and with that Francis went to open the door for him and Michelle when she got out he grabbed the italian and placed his hand on his mouth so he couldn't speak loud.

"don't you ever do that again, she's my Michelle, I'm the one taking care of her" and with that he left the boy go.


	12. Chapter 11

as soon as France let go of him, Romano rushed to the hallway after (name), what did just happen? he asked to himself, he didn't see this coming, he knew the pervert bastard had it bad with Michelle but this? the man was crazy!, he needed to get away from him and now!.

"Michelle, Michelle wait!" he yelled making her stop.

"what, what Romano what is it?" she asked with a concerned face when she saw him in such a state in front of her.

"I...the teacher...just" he couldn't finish his sentence, he just went petrified when he saw a smirking looking at him from the hallway giving him a look that said "you do it I kill you".

"what? what is it? is something wrong?" she asked again, taking him back to reality .

"ah I.." he looked at the teacher again. "yes I'm ok I just wanted to catch up with you before you leaved without me" he lied and looked at the french bastard that had a pleased expression on his face.

"oh ok lets go then" she said dragging him away to the exit where her friedns and his brother were waitig for them.

"and how bad was it?" Elizaveta asked.

"for the first time in a while not so bad" Michelle said smiling "he just gave us the usual talk about *the next time you come and talk with me and I will take care of it* like any other teacher would, I guess its not the same when you have another person with you" she said looking at Romano.

"vee looks like mi fratello brings good luck, you should stay with her after class more often" Feliciano said in his cheerful self.

"yes no thanks one time its enough" Romano said, feeling like the whine bastard was still looking at him, he could feel him on his back.

"ok then my home is in another direction so I can't go with you see you tomorrow* Bella said before leave.

"yea me too, I have to go, goodbye guys" Eli also said leaving.

"ok lets go, I don't want to stay in this damn school any longer" Romano said, impatient for return to his home away from that whine lover bastard.

(time skip of 15 minutes brought to you by tomatoes)

Michelle walked along with Romano in silence for any reason he had a worried face all the way from the school and every time she asked him about it he just said it was nothing and changed the subject, and when Feliciano asked him he yelled at him and smacked his head, so he just stayed quiet after 2 times.

"hey Romano?" she asked hoping to get another response from him.

"si ragazza?"

"why are you so serious?, you have been acting weird sense we got out from the school so what's wrong?" she said hoping this time he would say something "vee Michelle is right fratello you look worried, come on you know you can tell us" Feliciano said only to receive another smack in the head by Romano.

"I told you its nothing! idiotas I'm just tired " he said pissed

"ok ok if you don't want to say it its ok, look we are here" Michelle said hoping to calm him down from whatever thing that had gotten into him and pointing at his house

"ok ok lets then see you tomorrow, come inside idiota" Romano says as he pulls his brother inside the house.

Michelle decided to sit for a moment sense Francis wouldn't be coming home for a while so she decided to relax and drink some soda that you bought in the way there. she was on an abandoned section of the park it looked like a forest because it had plants everywhere along with trees and it also had a little abandoned cabin that was located a few yards away, it was the perfect place for rest in her opinion because here she could be with her friends alone without all the other noises from other people, even if some other teens came here, it wasn't a regular thing, so she had all the place to her self, it was a foggy day and it was cold so she guessed no one would come, or that's what she though.

"hey bitch!" Michele heard someone calling her name, when she turned around she saw a very pissed Nicole with Steve and Mark besides her.

"for your fault I have a week of detention and my parents grounded me!" she barked at Michelle.

"yea and Mark and I too!" Stave said pointing at his brother who also spoke "you will pay for that little whore"

"what is not my fault you started to mess with me in class and he caught you!, besides Romano and I had to stay after class as well" she said hoping to get out of here as soon as possible.

"oh don't fuck with me!, you only stayed after class we have detention the whole week and they called our parents and tell them everything, now we are all grounded and can't go anywhere" Nicole said at her angry.

"first! you started to mess with me, I was doing nothing! and second one if you can't go anywhere why are you here?" michelle said hoping to make them leave her alone.

"why isn't obvious?" Stave said getting closer to her, this was uncomfortable she had a bad feeling about this, sadly when she tried to back away she felt Nicole and Mark behind her. "we are to make you pay little slut" mark said grabbing her both arms while she tried to kick for free her self.

"let go of me you creeps!" Michelle screamed trying to shush them off.

"oh shut up! already!" Nicole said before slapping her face "besides...pets don't talk" she added as Stave came and placed a dog collar around her neck, she tried to squirm but that only got Nicole to slap her again "no, bad dog, hold still!" she said hitting Michelle's head with her palm like she was some kind of house dog.

"I'm not a dog! let go of me! or I swear to god I-" she was interrupted by Mark "you what? I don't see your little italian friend over here neither your french master you whore but you know what you're right, you're not a dog!" and with that Nicole kicked her legs and Mark pulled her to the ground on her knees "you're more like a little bitch now aren't you?" Nicole finished the sentence and begun to scratch Michelle's chin, which caused her to bite her.

"AWW you slut!" Michelle immediately fell a hard punch on her stomach.

"I think we should teach her some manners, what do you say?" Stave asked the other ones that nodded in agreement with a grin on their faces.

"yes that will put her in her place, besides.." Stave said looking at an old water hose that was besides the abandoned cabin "I think she will need a bath" and with that Nicole grabbed Michelle's legs and helped mark to get he inside of the little cabin he used the water hose and she ended up all wet and soaking, Michelle screamed as she could but Nicole slapped her head every time she did and Mark was holding her arms tightly against her back and pressing her to the ground, this was making Michelle feel dizzy due to the impacts on her head and the constant hits she got for the struggle that only ended with her hitting the wall also with her head because the little space of the cabin, after 2 minutes they got tired and decided to let you there "see you tomorrow Michelle don't forget to use soap to clean your self you filthy little whore" Nicole said getting close to her "now you will learn not to fuck with us" Stave added as the three of them closed the door leaving her all exhausted and about to fall asleep for the dizziness, sadly when they got out of the cabin and walked a few a few inches away from the there Michelle could swear she saw a figure coming out of some bushes and heard a grow coming from outside before falling into a slumber state.

Nicole, Stave and Mark turned around the bushes and immediately they blood run cold. in front of them was a very pissed looking at them with a dead glare on his face, he looked at the cabin where his precious Michelle seemed to be about to faint, and with that image he turned to see the three bastards that did this and started to walk towards them.

"Mr. Bonnefoy we were just-" Nicole was interrupted by the teacher again "don't even bother"

the next thing Michelle knew she was resting on the bed of her room, someone was shaking her softly to wake her up, she didn't have any idea of where she was in the beginning but as soon as she sat up she recognized everything. she remembered the accident with those idiots and falling asleep due to the tiredness and the dizziness but she had no idea about how she came back, she remembered the figure coming out of the plants and the growl but after that everything was just to foggy. she was felling a little headache so she touched her head, for her surprise it was bandaged and she had a cold packet of frizzed vegetables over it, maybe the figure coming out of the bushes was a person who saw of heard what happened and he called for pick me up, she thought to her self before at Francis who was still trying to gain her attention, he had a tray besides him with food and a packet of pills.

"hello Francis" She said waking up

"hello Michelle how are you feeling?"

"what happened?" she asked very confused.

"well I was walking home when I saw a policeman yelling to those kids that mocked at you today in the way to the house I fell curious so I asked him what happened and he told me what they did and that you seemed to be fine, that you just passed out from exhaustion, so I tried to wake you up in the way, you didn't say anything but you were moving and you said some things so I guessed you didn't had any concussion but just ti be sure I checked the symptoms if you wouldn't have just woke up I would be calling a doctor right now" he said slowly for her to understand and begun to caress her face.

"AWW thank you, I really don't know what to say, they just got into my way and attacked me I tried to fight but.." she couldn't finish what she was saying because of Francis cuddling her to his chest and petting her hair softly.

"shh its ok mon petit ange its not your fault, besides it won't happen again" he said in a soft voice.

"ah thanks Francis, I really don't know what to say, thank you very much you just took this all trouble for me and..." Michelle was still dizzy for what happened but she WAS grateful with him for what he did for her, he just made sure she was ok and that counted for her.

"oh its ok Michelle you know its a pleasure for me to take care of you, besides I told I will make sure that it never happens again" he said in a soft voice almost whispering to her and tucking her in the bed, rubbing his face against hers. "yes I will make sure no one ever does the same to my little Michelle" and with that he gave her a quick but soft kiss on her cheek.

"you will stay here... with me"


	13. Chapter 12

"what?" Michelle said looking at her teacher, who then let go of her.

"zhat you will stay here with me, I need to take care of you" he said petting her head softly "I need to make sure you are ok, and zhat you are safe and happy" he added pulling her head to his chest.

"ok, don't worry Francis, I think I had enough with today, I won't go anywhere I promise, besides I'm sure is late now, and it wasn't my intention to go anywhere"

he was right in this one, she wasn't going anywhere after this, she felt so humiliated after what those bastards did to her. Is not like she was planing on going anywhere in the first place, she didn't want to cause any trouble for him so she told her friends that she was not going to any place after school, that she had to come to her teacher's house right after that. Today she thought it wouldn't be so bad to stay in the park a couple of minutes just for drink a soda and then go to Francis' house, that nothing bad could happen in that time but guess she was wrong. after all she had been though today.

Relaxing her head in Francis' chest, finally she allowed some tears to come out.

"I'm sorry *sob* I told my friends that I wasn't going anywhere after school, I just stopped at the park for drink something because it was early, I thought nothing bad would happen in those minutes *sob* I didn't see this coming, I feel so stupid" she cried a little bit, already feeling embarrassed for her teacher to see her like this, all fragile like, all vulnerable.

"no, shhh Michelle its ok, is not your fault, you only stopped for drink something and zhose bastards did this to you" and with that he tightened his hold on her, she could practically hear his heartbeat.

"shh, don't feel bad Michelle, I'm the one who's sorry, I promised I would take care of you"

and with that she could swear she heard a growl coming from his throat but surprisingly his voice was cam and soft.

"yes, it won't end up like this, I will take care of you"

and with that he kissed her head softly, in normal circumstances she would have squirmed at that but now, she felt to sad and tired for it.

"thanks Francis" she said in a sad voice.

"its nothing, mon petit ange, you rest, now lets nurse you shall we?" and with that he opened a first aid kit and begun to treat her wounds, after he was done he left for cook dinner, telling her to wait in the bed until he was done.

(time skip of an hour brought to you bye Francis food)

Francis, had already finished his cooking and was placing everything in a tray for Michelle, he couldn't help but spoil her after all she had been though today, his poor little pet needed some pampering, and that's exactly what he was going to do, he would feed her and bath her and make sure she was happy and safe and give her all his love. he could see the look in her eyes, she was exhausted and humiliated and NO ONE did that to his precious Michelle NO ONE!, those little bastards, he was going to make sure that no one mess with his angel ever again!, but for now his priority was Michelle, she would feel fragile and scared after this, nothing that some loving can't fix, he thought to himself as he entered her room.

"oh Michelle, are you awake?, look what I brought you" he coded as he sat on her bed and placed the tray on her lap "are you hungry? I made some chicken soup for you to feel better" he said as he took the ice bag from her head.

"oh thank you Francis, you didn't have to bring the tray up here, I could have go downstairs to the kitchen" she said in a tired voice with a little smile.

"non, you need to rest, now eat before it gets cold" and with that she begun to eat her soup, she looked tired, he was kind of sorry for waking her up but she needed to eat, he didn't want for her to lack of food or anything for that matter.

"uhm I think I'm falling asleep" she said in a whisper, closing her eyes

"zhen count to three mon cheri" Francis said looking at her sleeping face.

"1...2...3" and with that she fell into sleep. she looks so peaceful, he thought to himself as he caressed her face, "here is my chance" and with that he placed the tray aside and led down with her.

"you are so cute Michelle" he purred snuggling with her and giving her a kiss on the lips "just like a little doll, you know you are mon petit poupée right?" he kept snuggling with her and kissing her cheeks.

"my little poupée is so cute" he kissed her forehead and grabbed the tray, "good night darling, have sweet and pleasant dreams" and with that he walked to the door, letting her beloved Michelle to sleep in peace.

(time skip to the next morning brought to you by France while you're sleeping, Author: FRANCE STOP DOING THAT!)

Elizaveta was sitting in the stairs of the school entrance with Romano and Feliciano, when her Friend Bella came running to her "Eli, guys you're not going to believe it!" she said when she finally reached her.

"what? what is it Bell?" she asked to he friend giving her a curious look along with her two friends.

"its Michelle, remember that yesterday Steve, Mark ad Nicole messed with her and then got crazy and send them to the principal?"

"si I remember, fratello had to stay with her after class, right Romano?" Feli said looking at his brother who was suddenly pale "Romano, are you ok?"

"ss-si I was just remembering how pissed the whine bastard was" Romano said with a trembling voice.

"well apparently, they got detention for a week and their parents grounded them, so they got pissed at Michelle and went to look for her after class in the park, you know that place where we all go to be alone in the park, the one with the little cabin?" Bella said to her friends.

"yes but what happened?" Elizaveta asked having a bad feeling inside of her, none of them liked those three guys, they were usually trouble and Elizaveta hated how they messed with Michelle because of or how they messed with the Vargas twins because of their called weakness and with her for her liking to do boy things instead of girl things like the rest of the girls, that's why they were friends each other and with other people like her cousins Ludwig and Gilbert, sometimes(he did pissed them of all the time) or their friends Katyusha or Matthew, or Antonio they were good people and she could get along with them perfectly, besides they didn't judge or messed with others like this three bastards usually did only because they were bored.

"well apparently they found Michelle there and started to hit her and splashing her with a water hose, then they leaved her there unconscious!" Bella said in a very worried voice.

"what?!" they all said at the same time.

"those bastardos!" Romano yelled, standing up "I will show them how to mess with my friend!", at this Elizaveta reacted as well, feeling the rage inside of her " yes, they had no right on doing this! Michelle didn't do anything! I will show them how to bully innocent people!", she was totally snapped, she hated when someone messed with her friends, especially one as good as Michelle, "when did you hear this?"

"about half of hour in Facebook, someone saw them walking to the park and other student saw caring Michelle to his home" Bella said still in her worried voice, when suddenly she said loudy then usual ."hey look there she is!" and with that she pointed at Michelle who was walking trying to avoid the crowd of students who was stalking her to a corner trying to know what happened.

(pov change)

Michelle was totally nervous now, she had come to school despite Francis suggestion about staying in his home for rest, she didn't want to look like a coward so she said she would go, that she wanted to face her problems so she came, Francis said he had some chores to do so she came walking to school and soon as she did she regretted it, apparently someone had seen the guys walking to the park and other person saw Francis caring her to his home, so the whole school knew what happened and sense curiosity is strong, now everyone was doing questions to her, no matter how many times she said she didn't want to talk about it, so she was beyond of embarrassed right now, she felt so vulnerable, and so many questions at time were making her dizzy.

"hey Michelle its true that they put a dog collar on you?" one asked "hey can't you remember anything after you fainted?" a girl shouted "hey Michelle did they caused that black bruise on your head?" another boy asked her suddenly she felt like the crowd was being separated by a bunch of people and she felt some familiar Hungarian accent shouting "hey leave her alone, don't you have anything to do?!" and as soon as she looked up, she saw her friends Elizaveta, Bella, and the Vargas brothers.

"Eli" she shouted relieving.

"oh Michelle, I'm sorry are you ok?, come lets talk in private" and with that she took her to the ladies bathroom where the boys waited outside and she explained everything to the girls.

"oh god! they actually did that?!" Bella Asked her in a shocked voice.

"yes it was awful, I fell so humiliated, now the whole school knows it and they won't leave me alone, I don't want to make a show from this" she said in a low voice.

"oh I'm sorry, Michelle" and with that she pulled her into a hug along with Eli "we will make sure, you don't have to go around giving explanations" they both said.

"thanks girls" Michelle said to them, "you're the best"

"now where are those bastars?!" Elizaveta asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't see them sense I fainted yesterday" she said worried.

"well it doesn't matter, we will deal with them later, besides I don't think the school will let them get away with this" she said to her as they all came out of the bathroom.

"bella, fratello and I wanted to say we are here for you, if you need something si?" Feli said, wrapping her in a huge hug.

"si and you wait until I put my hands on them!" Romano said in an angered voice that only meant that there was going to blood.

"thanks guys, I will" Michelle said hugging them, then they all turned to class and took their seats, Michelle was all ready to start the class when came in.

"oh good morning , what can I do for you?" their teacher said.

"I came to talk to the students" said looking at them all. "as you all know yesterday, three of your classmates were send it to the principal's office, and as I have heard some of you saw them on the park, is that right?"

"yes" they all said, noticing the serious face in their consoler.

"well, the thing is...that they are missing"


	14. Chapter 13

"what?" they all said when they heard Mr. Kirkland, "are you joking?" one of them said, not taking the matter seriously.

"I'm afraid not, the last time they were seen by their parents was after school, their parents got worried because they went to their rooms and they weren't there, they were grounded so their parents thought they just escaped to go and hang our with friends but they never came back home after hours of waiting they called the police, and this morning they called the school and talked to us about it asking us if we knew something, I don't know if you being their classmates talked to them yesterday or saw them, so we are here to ask you if you know anything, we are sorry for have to come and tell you this, in this way but they're missing sense yesterday at 5:00Pm so, I think if anyone has something to say, please come to my office ok?" he said deadly serious.

"yes " they all said.

"good, I will be on my office if anyone needs anything" and with that he left with their teacher who apparently had some questions for him, leaving them all shocked, and as soon as he did, they all begun to chat about the news, apparently Michelle was the last one who saw them so everyone gave her looks, some of them were about to ask her what happened but in that moment Joe one of the beet friends of Steve and Mark and Paulina one of Nicole's best friends started to tell the class what they knew.

"so they said they were grounded and that they would escape so they could pull a prank on Michelle, and that they would come to my house after that for hang out a little bit, but they never came, I tried to call them but they never answered, I couldn't call to their homes because they weren't suppose to be out" Joe said sounding very worried, Michelle have never seen a boy like this, but she wasn't surprised, she could imagine how she would feel if Romano or Elizaveta or any of her friends would go missing like that, she would be already crying, just like Paulina who was sobbing and telling as she could what was the last thing she knew about her best friend.

"she said that, she would escape and that Mark and Steve would go with her, she invited me to go, but I had to go to Gym so I told her that I couldn't and that I would be on my house at seven if she wanted to come and do something, she said yes but she never came" and then she begun to sob massively and took deep breaths for keep her story "when I came back I tried to call her, but she didn't answer her phone, neither responded my texts *sob* I thought that maybe she was doing something, I never knew what happened after the park" and then she and Joe turned at Michelle giving her both pleading looks.

"Michelle, please if you know something, I know they did things to you, but please" Paulina said sobbing.

"look, I don't know anything I swear, I was on the park and I stopped for drink something when they came and started to insult me and snapped that dog collar at me, then they dragged me to the cabin and splashed me with the water-hose, every time I tried to struggle they gave me another hit on the head, so after some minutes I passed out, when I woke up I was at 's home and he was nursing me, he didn't saw them but he told me a policeman did," that's all Michelle said and before anyone could ask something the teacher came into the classroom again.

"kids!, look I know this is shocking but if anyone knows something, don't waste it here, go and talk to Arthur ok?, I know its hard, but its the best thing we can do, so if anyone has something that wants to share with the principal or go on, I give you my permission if you want to do it now, its ok, remember sometimes any help no matter how little it is, can change things" she said looking concerned at them. after some awkward minutes, Joe and Paulina walked out of their desk towards the teacher, they said something to her in a low voice and went of, Michelle knew they would probably have something to say to , and with that thought she decided she would go and talk about what happened. She didn't like them, neither they liked her, but one thing was true, this was a serious matter, they were missing somewhere and nobody knew how or why, she couldn't imagine were they could be now, or if they were even alive. Some of them thought that maybe they were kidnapped and that there would be call for ask a reward soon, or that they would be sold in the border for children traffic or something like that, and finally others thought that they were already dead under a bridge or somewhere else. Above all that, they were scared, and being the last one who saw them Michelle concluded that the last thing she could do as a good person was tell what happened in the park, maybe that could help with something.

"excuse me I would like to go too" she said and went to her desk.

"ok Michelle you can go" and with that she left, once she reached 's office, she saw a cop and for her surprise was also there through the window, maybe he is telling what happened too, she said to her self and went with Joe and Paulina to knock at the door., once Francis was out they all started to explain as they could what they knew.

"so that's what happened?" asked the cop at them all with a serious face.

"yes, that's all we know" they all said at him and looked down at the ground.

"ok, its not much but it will do, you can go" the cop said

(time skip to the end of the day brought to you by England dressed as a cop)

Romano had been worried sick the whole day, he couldn't help but remember the day he had yesterday, , his words what he said to him, could it be possible? the whine lover bastard, was insane and he knew that, but this? was he able to do something like that?, he saw how pissed he was with those kids, so maybe it was possible, but he wasn't sure, but one thing was clear, the bastard was up to something and he had to din out what it was, and warn Michelle.

"hey fratello" Feliciano shouted at his brother

"what do you want?" Romano siad suddenly annoyed.

"lets go home, Michelle is waiting for us in the exit"

"ah si, Michelle, yea lets go" and with that he walked with Feliciano to the exit, as soon as they did they saw Michelle sitting in a bench with Elizaveta and Bella, she had a worried expression on her face, he couldn't blame her first she has to stay at the damn french's house, after that some bastards make fun of her and then they go and attack her for something that was not her damn fault and finally she finds out that those bastards are missing and that she was the last person who saw them. it was to much for bear even for him, its going to be a !"!$$·% long week, he said to himself as he walked towards Michelle.

"hey, how're you feeling ragazza?" he asked worried seeing her like that.

" not so well, I know is not my fault or anything but this is all to much for a week" she said to him giving him a tired look.

"look Mich, I told you that e would help you and we will, right idiota?" he said glring at his brother who was now sitting next to Eli.

"si, we will, you know you can count with us" Feli siad, sounding happy and cheerful as usual.

"thanks guys"

"its nothing Mich, remember if anyone piss you off, you just come with us and we will help you, and if that whine loving bas-" he could finish what he was saying, suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to look up at an annoyed glaring at him.

"if the whine loving what?, " he said smirking at the italian like a cat that just caught a mouse.

"eh well I just..." he couldn't bring himself up to say something, if he feared the french bastard before now he was terrified of him, honestly who wouldn't after what had happened.

"oui, zhat's what I thought, now if you excuse me, Michelle I don't want you to walk alone in the streets so you will be going home with me from now on" he said petting her hair AGAIN, honestly he is going to rub her scalp of, he thought.

"but I thought the principal didn't want for you to do it" she said innocently, well that's something he had to admit about (name) she was a good girl, TO GOOD, she was very guidable sometimes, only sometimes, she could suspect from people but she couldn't say when someone was up to something, at least not until it was very obvious.

"non, dear, the principal gave me permission so I can watch closely" and with that he hugged her, "I don't want anything happening to you" and with that he glared at him and said "goodbye " and after practically pull Michelle to his car, he went him and grabbed his hand like saying goodbye again, only he was squeezing him strongly, and it was actually hurting him a little bit, before realizing him and go to his car he just glared deadly at him and said.

"watch what you say in front of my little pet"


	15. Chapter 14

Arthur, went to his car and put his things in the back sit, he had a long day, in fact everyone had a long day, one thing was when three students ended up in jail for doing something stupid or they escaped for their homes and appeared at the next day, but three students missing was something that was not normal at al, this was weird, so close to the school, and at such an early hour on the afternoon, it was a

mystery. parents were not happy at all, the school had to call the parents of the classmates of this children and tell them what happened, everyone ended scared or confused, and almost everyone came to pick their children at the end of the day instead of letting them walk home, and he understood them, this happened to close to the school, he would have done the same if he had a child in this situation, and he knew he would have a lot of children coming to talk to him in this days, the idea made him extremely tired, if it wasn't enough with the frog keeping a student in his house now...wait a sec!, he said to himself, the frog!, he noticed how angry he was with those kids when they insulted him and Michelle, he looked like he was going to hit them!, the park was near his home, and now they went missing, but was it possible? he knew Francis for nearly 6 months but he was sure he wasn't a killer!, he may be a creep and a pervert but surely not a killer!, he wouldn't! right?..., once he placed everything in his car, he was ready to go, when he saw the frog talking to someone and leave, once he did, a person stayed there shaking in a bench looking right to his car, he looked like he was scared, really scared.

(while)

Francis was driving to his home, for the first time in while he felt the urge to get there as soon as possible, no because he was exited no, that was when he first go his beloved pet, this time it was for keep her safe, safe from all those classmates that bullied her and tormented her, from those who kept asking her questions about her horrible experience and FROM THOSE WHO WERE MAKING SCARE OF HIM!, scare of him! he couldn't believe it!, how dare he tell that to my precious little pet!, I would never do anything for hurt her!, he is just jealous because I can keep her safe and he can't!, he said to himself getting more and more angry.

"Francis, are you ok?" she asked getting his attention.

"ah, oh oui Michelle, I'm ok" he said trying to sound calm

"you look a little stressed" she said nervous, AWW she is worried about me, how cute! he said to himself, unable to repress a warm smile.

"oh, its nothing mon cheri, I'm ok, its just a long day*

"well yes, I know, I'm exhausted too" she said.

"AWW Michelle, I know, but its ok, is all over ok?" he responded rubbing her hand for comfort her.

"me I wish so, this have been a long week, and its just tuesday!"

"I know, I know, but think about it, what else can happen?, I know it has been hard, and I'm not going to lie to you, this days will look sad, but as soon as you're home with me, I will make you smile ok?"

that was true, there was nothing left to happen now, at least for Michelle, now all she would is go to school and come back home with him, the atmosphere would be gloomy, but once she leaves the school and goes home with him at the end of the day he would make her smile and laugh!, he was going to make sure she didn't have to suffer anything! not the stress of being bullied, not some stupid telling her nasty things about him, not nothing, he would keep her happy and safe!.

"thanks Francis, I will try to see the bright side" she said giving him a tired smile, AWW well at least she tries!, he said to himself,

the rest of the ride went quiet, he would glance at Michelle for time to time, she was so nice, so sweet, he couldn't understand how anyone would want hurt such an angel!, well not quite, he could understand things to a certain point, he could understand the kids mocking at a girl for staying with her teacher, even if he was a friend from her family for years, he could understand insults, he went to high school, he knew how things worked, but he was solving that, he was keeping her safe, he knew it hurt her, but it was all for a good cause, she needed this time with him, it was important for them, she needed to know him better so she would love him!. but then again, one thing was insult someone, mock of someone and all but from there to hit her unconscious and leave her on a cabin!, that was stepping out of the line, besides is not like it was her fault in the first place, he didn't even tell him they were messing with her, he found out in his own!, she didn't punished them, he did, and she didn't even asked for stay with him, her friends were busy, her relatives were busy, she was stuck wit him!. well was, one part of his head said to him, in that moment he arrived at his home and give one last glance at Michelle through the rearview mirror, no she is still stuck with me, another part of his head said to him, she is not going anywhere in this days, in fact, she is not going anywhere any time soon.

(while)

Feliciano was sitting with Eli and Bela, their parents have called them and said to them to wait in the school, they didn't want for them to walk home alone after what had happened, that gave Romano a chance to think about things, he was petrified!, he was sitting in a bench thinking about what had happened, the whine bastard was going crazy!, he had his doubts about if he had something to do with those three students or not, but he was indeed crazy!, no teacher was that over protective! and what was with the "my little pet"?! first he calls her "my Michelle" and then "my little pet" he didn't know what to do, he was afraid of speaking with his brother because he would get even more scared! and he didn't want to talk to anyone from the school because he was afraid no one would believe him, he was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice someone walking towards him and poke his shoulder.

"AAA!" he jumped to see sitting in the bench next to him.

"sorry!, I didn't wan to scare you" he said to him.

"AA don't do that!" he almost shouted at him, now what? he thought, what did this man wanted?!

"I saw you shaking in here, you look nervous are you ok? what did the teacher said to you, did you do something?"

Romano just kept quiet looking at him, how much did he wan to tell someone, how much he wished he could tell how scared he was for him and for Michelle but he couldn't, he just couldn't! "no, I'm ok" he lied.

"its because of right?, you know I know you're friends with Michelle and I know you hate him" he asked to him, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

Romano froze at that, could it be possible? maybe this man could help him? no, what was he saying! he would just try to calm him down, and probably call for give him a lecture, and that only would end up in problems for him!.

"I said I'm ok" Romano said and stood up ready for leave.

"I'm actually worried about her too" the consoler said grabbing his shoulder.

"what are you worried about?" Romano asked

"you also think he did it right?" he said, giving Romano a warm look. "I know you , I have been in this school for years, and I know that man, and I also know when a student has a particular problem with a teacher, look you tell me what is happening here, I won't tell anyone I swear!, it will be a secret!"

"no you will tell him or my parents or someone, you can't help me" Romano, said loudy not being able to repress his nerves, he wanted to speak but couldn't, he was getting to nervous, he wanted to go home!.

"then you admit, that you need help" the british man said to him.

"what do you want?!" Romano practically shouted to him, getting desperate with each moment that conversation went longer.

"I want to help you, and Michelle"


	16. Chapter 15

"what do you mean?" Romano said to Arthur with a suspicious glare,

"I mean, I want to help you, look I understand that you don't like Michelle staying with that teacher but"

then he got paused, Romano looked at him and thought that probably he just didn't wanted to tell him his opinion, consolers weren't suppose to that after all, but he was hoping he would make an exception, he needed to think he could trust him this.

"but, what? we all know you don't like that guy" Romano said at him as if it were obvious, how many times have we all see them fight in the hallways?, he said to himself

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" Arthur said loudy

"when you two fight, you don't insult each other as quiet as you think" the italian boy said in a bored tune.

"well fine, you're right I hate that wanker, and I don't like the idea of Michelle staying with him, for personal motives" he said crossing his arms "but we are talking about you, look you can tell me I won't tell anyone I promise" he said in a convincing voice, that made Romano sigh.

"fine, I will speak" Romano said and sighed "he is always petting her head when he is near her, and I'm sure you know she has been staying after class a lot, but is not because she is bad in his subject she is really good, but he always finds an excuse for make her stay, she said she was feeling uncomfortable, that now every time she is in his class, she can't focus or pay attention anymore, because in the only thing she can thing about, is leaving, and that gives him more reason to make her stay, but that's not everything" after that Romano kept quiet, he didn't know if he could do this, the teacher scared him, very much, but he wasn't sure if that was a good reason enough for speak, what if the wine bastard finds out about him telling the consoler, on the other hand, maybe the consoler could help him to solve his problem, he decided he would risk himself, not only for him, but for Michelle.

"Romano, you can tell me, I promise you that I will fix it, for Michelle and also for you, nothing bad will happen if you tell me, sometimes face your problems alone without telling other people for help, is worst then tell some friend or family"

"ok, if you promise that nothing will happen, well, she says that every time she has to stay after class with him, he tries to chat with her like he wants to know her better, and that hi always rubbing her arms and her face, that he is always petting her like she were some kind of lap pet, and sense she is staying with him, he is starting to act weird like, over protective Romano talked glaring at the floor, this was harder for him then it looked like, but had started already, so he just had to continue and finish now, and there was no other way.

"what do you mean over protective?" Arthur said

"when those bastards, mocked Michelle, he made me and her to stay after class, he gave us the traditional lecture, but when we were going out he waited until she was far from and grabbed me bye the shoulder, he said for me to never do that again, that she was his Michelle and he was who takes care of her, and today, what you just saw was him again, I went to the school exit and I saw Michelle looking sad so I went to talk to her, in one moment I said to her that if any other classmate made her feel sad, that she could talk to me and I would help her, then I said to her that if the "wine loving-" and I couldn't finish because he appeared behind of my back and took Michelle to his car, after he did, he came and squeezed my hand like saying goodbye, he was actually hurting me a little bit, but the worst is what he said next, he said: look what you say in front of my little pet" after he kept quiet, he was hoping for the consoler to say something to him for comforting, to help him, but sadly he only looked at him and responded

"I think I can help you, look I don't think he has something to do with this three students"

"I knew it!, I knew you couldn't help me" Romano said, extremely scared about what would happen now, the consoler would talk to the teacher hoping for him to stop, and the teacher would probably kill him, he could feel it, the way he looked at him, it was like a dark aura coming from his blue eyes, it was hard to explain.

"BUT...I think I can help you, look what he is doing is not correct, and he could get in trouble for this, if you are this scared I won't let him know you told me all this, but I will do something ok?"

"ok, I'm just worried about Michelle ok? I don't know if he did something to the bastards or no, Michelle said that she waked up on his house and that he found her bye an police officer that was walking there and caught those students, but I don't care about that, I just care about how weird he is behaving and my friend staying with him", in that moment he noticed something weird, for an instant the face of the british seemed to have certain worried expression on it, after a minute of awkward silence he stood looked at him and said

"fine, I will see you tomorrow, we will finish our conversation then, for now, go with your brother, he is waiting for you about 5 minutes ago, I would recommend for you to leave this conversation just for us" and with that Romano left and went to Feliciano who was waiting for him.

"vee, what took you so long fratello?"

"nothing idiota, nothing" Romano said and proceeded to walk home with him.

once Michelle and Francis got to his home she helped him to carry a few stuff that he needed, those were boxes that he needed for you to carry to the door of his study, you were helping him with the last one when something in the garden called her attention, it was a tiny window at the wall of the second floor in one of the houses sides, it looked really small and it was all dusted, she didn't know how did she miss it, maybe because it was in one of the house sides and not at the front.

"Francis what's that an attic?" she asked slightly curious

"oui, but don't go near it for any reason Michelle, you see its full dirt and dust, I almost never use it, so there's probably spiders or rats in there, besides its so old that the stairs are broken, they were broken when I first got here, so its dangerous, please don't enter there" he said in a very serious tune

"oh, ok, I won't go there if its dangerous, besides the idea or rats and spiders is not much of mi liking, but I have a question, why I did never see the inside house door for enter there?"

"that's because is not in one of the hallways, is..." he paused for a moment, you were surprised bye the fact that he had a nervous expression on his face "it doesn't matter is somewhere there, I told you I almost never use it, I only remember entering once, but everything was so dirty and messy that I never ddid again so I don't remember" he said with a little laugh

"oh well ok then" you said while you were both going to the door of his study, she noticed he spent a lot of time there, and every time he leaved the place he locked the door, that didn't surprise he probably had a lot of stuff there, that sure were important, so she never bothered him when he was there and if the phone ringed or something she just knocked at the door and told him.

"ok this is the last one" she said placing the box in front of Francis' study

"ok well if you need me I will be on my study, I will be out in half of hour to prepare dinner, like always if you need anything call me" he said opening the door of his study, very slowly and he practically squeezed himself though the door for enter, seriously what does he has there, that is so important for me not to see it?, she said to her self.

"ok I will be on my room then" and with that Michelle leaved him to do whatever work he had to do and went to chat with her friends.

(time skip brought to you by the author, France: let me do the time skip!, author: no you will scare the reader!)

Arthur was driving like a crazy, he didn't know what was he doing but after the day he had, he only knew that he had to do this, at least now, he wouldn't sleep at night otherwise, once he reached his destination, he stopped the car and practically run to the door, once there he begun to knock harder and harder.

"open the door you bloody wanker" he shouted, but for his surprise it wasn't Francis the one who opened the door for him it was Michelle

"ah, hello , can I help yo?" she said politely at him, she looked surprised to see him there, but he had no time for that now.

"(name) yes you can, is home?" he said panting heavily, already with his heart on his mouth.

"eh yes, he is in his study, do you want me to go and bring him down?" she said, looking again surprised.

"no, stay here, don't go near him!, I will go look for him" and with that, he practically pushed him self inside and went up stairs to look for the frog

"oh, ok but knock first! he's working in there!" the girl said loudy at him and followed him to the second floor after that she went to her room.

he paid no attention to that and went right to the second floor hallway, once he saw a door that wasn't a bathroom neither his bedroom and knocked "open the door"

"zhat's the meaning of zhis?!" said at him coming out of the study, and looking like he wanted to kill him.

"you need to answer a few questions!" Arthur said at him completely mad, he didn't care if he looked crazy in this moment or if he was acting like one, he just was doing what his instincts tell him and nothing more.

"zhat are you talking about and don't be so loud! Michelle is trying to study in this floor!"

"you told her, that you found her in the park after your meeting, because there was policemen lecturing those students for what they did to her right?" he said completely angry

"oui and so?, look if you came to speak about nonsense, let us at least be down the stairs so we won't disturb Michelle " replied at him, giving him a very pissed off, look, and trying to push him to go to the stairs but Arthur just stopped him.

Arthur, knew what he had to do now, he wanted to know, he needed to know, and after all he knew, this was the only way "the police department said no one saw those children, and the teachers said that you didn't stay for the meeting"

"you need to be leaving now Arthur" the frog said to him with a poker face and a cold voice.

"What?! I'm telling you this, and that's the only explanation you give me!, come on! why don't you excuse your self like you always do?! come on!" he said angry and snapping at the cold reaction that the frog was giving him.

"LEAVE!" Francis said loudy and was about to enter his study, when Arthur tried to stop him he ended inside of this one, his blood chilled out when he did, thousands and thousands of picture of Michelle all around the walls, some of them from when she was a baby, others were paintings, also hanging from the wall, but the worst of that was a cardboard with pictures, of her mother, a woman that looked just like her, Romano, HIM! and those exactly three students, and two of those pictures had a red x over it.

"Francis, you did it right?"


	17. Chapter 16

Romano was walking home with Feli when something caught his brother's attention

"eh fratello look, is the consoler 's car, hi " Feli said waving at him as his passed with the windows closed in a fast speed.

"I didn't know he lived near here" Romano said, usually he would care a little and nothing about what would a teacher do, but after what had happened in this last hours he felt weird, like he had a bad feeling inside of him.

"how weird I wonder why was he in such a hurry" Feli said making Romano a little nervous, he just hoped for him to not talk with the whine loving bastard as he promised, he really didn't want any trouble with this man, now that thought about it, he should kept quiet when he could, after all whatever thing that the bastardo was up to would end up on Friday afternoon, right?

(while)

*BUMP*

Michelle was lying in her room with her headphones on when that was what called her attention a loud "bump" from somewhere in the house, it sounded near yet, it was all silent now, after rubbing her ayes a little she remembered that she had been studying with her headphones on sense had arrived, she didn't want to listen to his fights with her teacher, so as soon as he came she went to the kitchen to grab a snack and went to her room that was far away from his study and used her head phones while doing her homework and she guessed that she must have fell sleep at some point.

"what was that?" she said still a little sleepy

*silence*

"why do I always fell sleep like this?" that was true she have been falling asleep a lot lately, she guessed it was because of everything that had happened, maybe I'm just tired from all this stress, she said to her self as she stood up and looked at her clock it was 7:30 Pm, she had been sleeping for an hour and a half so went to the kitchen to drink something and went back to her room, sadly as she went she heard it again.

*bump*

"what is that?" she thought as she tried to guess from where it was coming, this time she could guess it was coming from Francis Study, but it sounded like something falling or stumbling or something so she went to his door and knocked

"Francis, are you alright in there?, do you need any help?" she asked, sadly there was no reply, but she guessed he must have been there because if he got out he would have leaved a note or something, and there was no note in the kitchen or message, after knocking some time her heard the same sound, this time it was a little louder and it wasn't stoping, that's when she realized something, the sound wasn't precisely coming from the study it was coming from above it

"the attic, I thought he never used it?" she thought as she tried to open the door, to her surprise the key was on the floor, after hearing the sound over and over she guessed he was neither moving something or he fell, because the sound was kind of rough, maybe he is hurt or something, he said the stair was broken, should I go in and help?, she thought for a sec, she was debating her self if she should enter or not, Francis had asked her not to do it but those sounds where getting the best of her, she was suddenly taken from her train of thought when a loud *CRASH* was hear again, after that everything went silence.

"ok I have to see what's going on" she said and entered the room, sadly she regretted it when she did

"what the fuck" she said as she saw all the pictures that were hanging on the walls, all of her.

"don't believe this, what's this?" she thought shocked as she walked over the pictures, some of then where form where she was a baby, she recognized some old ones from her first day of school or her vacation from last year in Mexico with her parents, the worst part is that there wasn't only picture also items, ITEMS from her house!, teddy bears, albums, even clothes!

"my old baby blanket" she said as she picked it up from an open box, it was an old blanket that she used to take everywhere when she was a baby, she thought she had kept that on her house basement along with her other baby things, but no those were all here in his house, right into the boxes her mother had packet, those even had "Michelle's baby things" written all over them!.

"its like a creepy Michelle's museum!" she said starting to panic, that's when she saw something familiar, the boxes that had asked her to help him bring on here.

"please don't be more stuff of mine" she said whispering and opened the boxes, they were empty, above them was something even weirder, a cardboard with pictures, there was one of her surrounded by a red heart, around it, there were other pictures, one of her father and her mother, of Romano, of her aunt, of Mr Kirkland and of the three students that bullied her!, and those last three had a big X on them.

"what? this is insane, why would he want for me to carry empty boxes and why does he has a cardboard with pictures of people I know, AND WHY DOES HE HAS A WEIRD, CREEPY MUSEUM ABOUT ME?!" she said to her self and started to pant heavily, this was starting to scare to much, she wanted to run, she was really freaked out, and..

"Michelle?, is that you?, are you in here?" the voice of Francis was coming from the stairs

"what do I do?!" she thought as she started to panic even more with the sound of his footsteps coming to the hallway. She couldn't get out of there, he would see her, she didn't want to face him for this, she weren't ready, she was still on shock, besides now she knew why he had this room closed, so how would he react at her inside of it?, and then a thought came to her mind, she believed that had made those sounds from the attic, but if he was on the stairs, then who was up there?

"oh god, I have to hide!" and as she said that to her self and run to the only rout of scape she found in that room, a very narrow hallway with stairs in it. she guessed it was the attic he told her about, so she went there and found a key on the door, the sound of Francis' footsteps getting closer made her open the door and go inside, looking into the room...what she saw couldn't be real.

there they were, 5 corpses resting in the attic, the corpses of people she knew!

"ahhhh?" she said as she saw a corner of the room where the corpses of 3 people were hanging from the celling, they were hanging from what she thought were ropes, but when she stared in shock she saw that those weren't ropes, they were dog collars, everyone had one on their neck, and everyone was hanging from the dog lashes that were attach to them, all bruised with long cuts scars in their bodies, that didn't even had a single pice of clothe in them only muzzles in their mouths, besides them there was an old wooden box where the corpse of a woman was resting, this one looked older and it had a horrible smell of rotten meat and fuel on it, actually the whole room smelled like rotten meat from the bodies, but that didn't hide the hint of fuel she felt this corpse had, it looked completely grey and it was rotting slowly, but she wasn't sure if it wasn't burned, because it had marks all over it, and the hair was completely gone, there was no possible way of recognize who it was, because it was almost a skeleton, besides the corpse there was a jerry-can, but the worst was that in the other corner of the room a chained was lying on the floor, he had a little of blood coming from his head, and he wasn't moving but around him there was a broken jar and some boxes and his position looked more like the one of someone who fell.

"oh god" she said as she went to her knees and started to shake, rocking her self back and fort, she wanted to scream but her mouth couldn't, it just couldn't, it was like the scream was as scare as her and decided to hide in her throat, she continued to rock her self and take deep breaths despite the horrible rotten smell, for calm her self down and try to think straight about what was happening, sadly the panic she was felling was such that she puked a little on her shoes due to the mix of the smell and fear, after about 3 minutes of panic, a flash came to her mind

"the cardboard" she whispered as she remembered the cardboard that she saw just a minute ago, the pictures, the noises, the messages from her aunt, the students going missing!, now it all made sense, those marked where the ones that were death, but then..

"Nicole, Mark, Steve, my aunt" she thought scared and realized that those unrecognizable corpses where them, only that were probably rotten.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY IS HE DOING THIS?" she said a little louder and started to cry.

"I did it because I love you" a soft voice made her turn on her back to see Francis standing there with a concerned smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 17

Michelle let out a scream and backed away hitting a pile of boxes on the ground.

"hush, its ok mon amour, I did it because I love you" he repeated with a calm tune on his voice, as we walked a few steps towards her.

"what?!" she said as she stood up with tears on her eyes, pressing herself against the pile

"oh Michelle, sorry, you weren't suppose to see this" he said with a worried voice

"I...well...ah" she mumbled in an attempt to try to make a complete sentence, as she shacked paralyzed of fear

"shhhh" he hushed softly with a smile on his face "its ok Michelle, its ok, everything will be fine, I can explain you this, come here" he walked towards her once again

"please" she said crying "what's going on in here?", she could finally spit out looking straight into Francis' eyes as she tried to doge him and ended up getting near the door

"AWWW my poor Michelle, don't worry, I won't hurt you, I did zhis out for love, I did because I love you" he said not taking his eyes from hers

"what?, no please, this is not real, is not, it can't be" she said trying to absorb the whole the situation she was in now.

"Michelle please, don't lie to me, I know you could feel it, you saw how I was towards you, you could knew I cared for you, you knew I adored you" he said looking at her, with a mix of desperate and smirking expression on his face

"w-what?, I even if I suspected something , you're my teacher, and you just killed people!, this can't be for me, you're a murder!" she manage to scream after a minute of awkward silence, looking at the corpses and then quickly at the door ready to run if she had to

"I know I am, but I do love you Michelle, I know is 'ard to hear now, but you knew I had a thing for you, zhis past days we were getting so closer to each other but zhose bastards-"

"stop it-" she said not wanting to hear more

"zhey were getting in our way" he started to raise his voice

"please, you're scaring me" she said crying

"THEY WERE TRYING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME, I HAD TO KILL THEM!"

"you're insane!" she screamed as she run out of the attic only to be followed by him

"NON, YOU WON'T GET IN OUR WAY TOO!" he said as he chased her down the stairs into his study

Michelle dashed out of the attic and the study, she was lucky she didn't trip from the stairs because of her hurry, sadly as she reached for the front door she realized it was locked, she tried her best to find the keys but she couldn't see them, and she was out of time, the back door she said to your self only to be called back to earth by a joggling sound coming from behind her.

"looking for zhis?" Francis said smirking at her, with that he started to walk towards her but she dodged again, and went behind the dining room table as he walked there, she went to the other side of it

"in the beginning you were just my pet student" he said trying to get to her, but she went right to the right side of the table looking for the door only for him to the same and make her stop

"but then I grew to like you more and more with each day, your personality your appearance, your everything, you were so much more then my pet student, I just wanted you all to my self, I knew I had to have you" he said going straight to her which made her run to the living room towards the back door, but sadly that was also locked

"and then your mother said that your father would go away, all I had to do was steal some of his papers from work, for your mother to go over there and help him, and fire up your damn aunt's home" he said with a grin that send her chills down the spine

"she was your friend!" was the only thing she could scream at the moment

"that old bitch!, she talked to me on Facebook and invited me over sometimes, I only chattered with her because I knew she was your aunt, she always looked weird at me, only for showing interest in you, she even tried to put you against me, with those messages, like I'm some kind of monster, like I would do some damage to you, LIKE ITS WRONG FOR ME TO LOVE YOU!"

"you're crazy!" she said still backing away

"and zhen zhose bastards, making you sad, comparing you to a filthy whore, treating you like an animal, making fun of you, attacking you, they were the horrible ones!, hurting my dear Michelle!, you weren't the bitch that deserved to suffer in there, THEY WERE"

Michelle let out a scream and tried to run heading to the living room again, maybe I can scape through some window, she thought but tripped when Francis tried to grab her arm and she struggled

"stop this!, stay away!" she said as she crawled to a corner shaking for the fear of what would happen if he cached her-

"how funny, that's exactly what that damn brit said!, *stay away from her*, and then he wanted to report me to the police!, what an idiot!, if he had stayed away from us like I told him, I wouldn't had to get ride of him too, and that pesky little friend of yours, he is one them too, putting you against me, for you to hate me!, all of them they deserve it, they were all against us, attacking, stealing, they wanted to take mon ange away from me!, MY BELOVED PET, MY LOVE, MY JOY, THEY WANTED TO TAKE MY PRECIOUS MICHELLE "

"please, stay away!, I'm not your pet, I want to go" she cried out loud for him to stop, sadly it looked like her pleas had a little and nothing of effect on him because he kept smiling at her like he wanted to squeal of delight

"AWWW mon petit ange, don't cry, I don't like to see you sad, don't be afraid my little pet" he said gently walking towards her "why would I hurt you uhm? I'm your friend, I would never do anything to my precious little Michelle" he kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly "you're mine now, and I will love you and make you happy, and I will make sure, you have a smile on your pretty face everyday, come here with me" he purred, and started to drag her upstairs

"please, no, please I don't like you that way, please, let go" she begged

"I'm sorry Michelle, but I love you to much to let you go, don't worry thought, you will love me soon" he kept dragging her through the stair

"no, please, don't force me to stay, please, don't do this to me, I want to go home, I'm not a little pet" she sobbed squirming with her face all wet due the never ending tears that were falling from her face

"AWW don't be afraid my beloved pet, there's nothing to fear, I'm your friend" he said tightening his grip on her, kissing her head in an attempt to calm her down

"no, no, don't do this to me, please, I'm to young, it won't work, you always said love shouldn't be forced upon the other on class, please don't force me!" she kept trying to convince him, giving up any option to escape at this point where she was being pushed by him to his bed as he closed the door

"oh Michelle, see why I love you so much? you're just the cutest, but you're forgetting that sometimes all its valid in love and war, and I love with all my heart, and I have been nothing but loving towards you, and I will do whatever it takes to have a life with you, even if I have to kill your aunt, MrKirkland or lets say that italian friend of yours?" he spat as he sat on the bed, crawling towards her

"no, please, you wouldn't, don't hurt him, he is just a boy, he has done nothing" she accused hoping for him to come back to his senses

"oh ,but I would, I said I won't HURT YOU Michelle but that little friend of yours its another story non?" he said smirking like a cat that caught a mouse "always trying to turn you against me, stealing my little pet's attention, that should be mine!, I already was considering get ride of him too" he then grinned like a cheshire cat and went directly to her "but I guess, that now that I have my Michelle all to my self, is not necessary"

"what do you mean?" she said scared of the worst

"we are going to be very happy together Michelle" he said pulling her to his lap, in front of a wall mirror, soothing her hair gently "otherwise, that potty mouthed friend of yours, or any other person who dares to get in our way, for that matter, will have to stay on the attic too"

"please no, don't kill anymore, you win, I will let you love me" she said with tears on her eyes sobbing and looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't believe that that girl was her, how did she end up like this, she just wished that this was all a nightmare, that she could wake up tomorrow and this would be all gone.

"good girl" he said pulling her head backwards to give her a kiss on the forehead "that's my good little Michelle" he said as he kissed her cheek

"what are you going to do with me?" she cried scared of what would come next

at that he seemed to soften and went to whisper in her ear "I will be a good mate, and I will love you, and I will take care of you and I make you happy, and hold you close to me everyday" he said as he nuzzled in her cheek and gave her a soft kiss

"come here" he said lying his back on the pillows of the bed and cradling her "come here let me pamper you" he whispered gently as he rocked her and soothed her head, she didn't know how will this end, neither if she would ever have the same life she had before, or if she would end by his side without escaping, one thing was sure, for now her body and mind were exhausted, so she let yourself being pampered, Francis' touch actually calming her a little bit, besides there's also other thing that was sure

"tomorrow will be another day" and with that thought she fell asleep


	19. Chapter 18

Francis sighed, poor girl, he thought as he stroked the head of his sleeping Michelle, the poor girl had cried so much, not sobbing, but he could see the tears, it was 1:00 am, now and she had just fell asleep,

my poor little Michelle, he said to himself as he watched her sleep, he felt bad for her, he didn't want for her to see what she saw, those were the corpses of people who deserved to die, but yet, he didn't want his love to see such things, it wasn't good for her, but well what's done is done, and now he had to take full care of his beloved pet, he would do whatever it takes to keep her, even if it meant threat her with her friends or family for it, is not like he wanted for her to be scared of him, he hated to be the one scaring and making her sad, but she was trying to leave him, his angel!, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let his little angle take fly away from him, even if he had to hold her wings, he would do it, it would be all for their own good, she would be happy with him, he knew that, she just needed time, time?, he said to himself as he kept petting her head, yes that's it time, he added to himself, she just needed to see him like the loving man he was, see how much he cared for her, and how happy she could be, how much happiness he could give her, and how happy she could make him, he convinced himself, he would show Michelle, how wonderful her life could be with him, even if it meant had her in the house, forever. of curse he wouldn't have that much time, but he didn't need it, he could manage to have her silenced until he was done, he would manage, he had come this far and he wasn't going to quit now, not been so close, and if he had to do whatever it takes, he would do it

"don't worry Michelle" he whispered to her as he kissed her head "I will make you love me" and with that he gave her a last goodnight kiss on the lips and got up from bed, if he was going to have her he had work to do.

(time skip brought to you by France, because he refused to let you go for the time skip)

Michelle woke up the next morning feeling exhausted, she rubbed her eyes and watched at the clock on the night stand. 12: 40 pm, she read, and as she did she realized she wasn't sleeping in her room, but in Francis one. and as a flash all the events from last night popped into her head, she couldn't believe it was real, she thought it was a bad dream, but no. it was already midday and she wasn't at school, she was in Francis' room so it had to be real "what I am going to do?" she asked her self feeling the tears coming down again, what was she supposed to do now?, how could she look at him again, how would she go on with her life?, wait would she have a life after this?, she agreed to stay with him, but her mother, her father, she was just 17 she had to wait some months before she could move out from her home, besides they would come and pick he up on friday afternoon, what would Francis do about it? she prayed for her self that he wasn't planning on killing them or something, she was scared, she didn't even know for how long would she be unharmed. with those thought she got up and walked over the bathroom cautiously, only to realize he wasn't there, neither with her in the room, so he was probably downstairs, as she changed she had an idea, maybe she could sneak out or something, run as fast as she could and tell the police, she could go over the Vargas and tell them, they could take her to the police or something, but then again it was risky, he had her threaten with killing him if she tried anything, failing would mean death to someone and she didn't want to risk, confused and very depressed by all this, Michelle sat on the bed and stared at the windows for almost 15 minutes, if she could only get outside she would be free, she knew it, but guess its harder then it looks, she said to her self and curled up in the bed, that's when she saw something that caught her eye, on the nightstand there was her phone, after staring at it like it was some kind of divine object she grabbed it, ready to deal 911 in it, sadly as Michelle tried she realized it was turned off, she tried to turn it on but all it said was low battery, thinking that maybe the reason why the phone was there was because of Francis, she quickly went to look for the charger on the nightstand drawlers, sadly she couldn't find it, suddenly she started to hear footsteps on the hallway, so she quickly put the phone away in the nightstand and pretended to be asleep. Francis entered the room, she could feel his footsteps towards the bed, then she felt some weight on the bed and a hand stroking her head

"Michelle, its time to wake up, mon cheri" he whispered as he stroked her face "you look so peaceful" he added as he caressed her face, and then she felt him lye down with her, he was also cuddling her

"Michelle" he purred, nuzzling her head "we 'ave to get up, lunch will be ready soon" and he kept nuzzling her cheek softly as he was actually afraid of waking her up "but I don't want to get up, I want to stay with you all day" and he kisses her cheek, and started to pet her sides softly "Michelle" he purred again in her ear and keeps nuzzling "can I stay in bed with you, In need to hold you" and he pulled the covers on them both, Michelle could feel him embracing her and running his hands back and forth on her sides and head, did he know she was pretending?, she didn't care, in some way, all she needed in this moment was silence, she didn't want to talk, and with that she let herself be embraced, until he was done with holding her.

(time skip of half of hour brought to you by your dead phone)

after some time Francis finally stopped and sat back on the bed, suddenly she heard him picking up something from the nightstand, she heard him open the drawer and take something, that's when she realize, he must be taking her phone away, he wasn't stupid, but she would manage somehow, she would. he took the item away, she was expecting for him to go to the hallway or somewhere downstairs, but for her surprise as he leaves, she didn't heard him going downstairs. Michelle took some time to think about her situation, all the risk and probabilities of escaping or get caught, after some time she decided that she had at least to try, and with no more doubts, she crept out of the room.

Francis was definitely on the second floor of the house, so Michelle tried to be as quickly as possible, as she went to the hallway, she saw the study door opened, inside everything was normal, the pictures, the items, everything, she could even see the attic door open, at that she frowned, she couldn't believe that people she knew, was now hanging rotten in her teacher's attic, how much she wished she could have a last goodbye, in a proper place, like a funeral or something, but she had no time for that, so she tried to think about where Francis could be, so she wouldn't run to him, she didn't hear him go downstairs, so she guessed he was still there with her. with all the adrenaline in her body, Michelle slowly walked the stairs down, careful to not make to much sound, after she took a peck to make sure no one was around, she practically jumped on the front door only to realize it was locked. getting a little desperate, she went to the back one, only this one was locked too. Michelle started to breath heavily, hoping Francis wouldn't come and catch her, she tried then to open some windows, but she realized something horrible, those were opened, yet the mosquito net wasn't, she tried to to break it somehow, or at least take the frame from the window so she could escape, but it was useless, she started to cry a little, she felt so impotent so weak, like a little bird on a cage, not expecting to find much she started to look for the key of the back door on a small table that was next to it, sadly as she did, Michelle was surprised by a juggling sound behind her.

"looking for this?" Francis said smirking as he held the keys in front of her.

her heart stopped at the moment she turned around, she even gave a small yelp, she didn't know what to do, now I am screwed, she thought as she saw his smirk as he tutted and waved his index finger at her.

"you naughty little Michelle what are you trying to do uhm?" he said with his hands on his hips, "wouldn't my little Michelle be thinking about leave me non?" he said as he walked towards her "come here mon ange"

"I..I was, just..." Michelle backed up against the wall, panting heavily, she was feeling real tense, she couldn't think of some excuse, she didn't know what to do, he had caught her trying to escape, she was done now

"nothing to fear mon ange" he motioned his hands for her to go, as he kneeled down her level and started to pet her softly"I know zhat were you trying to do" he said as he kisses her cheek

"please, I just..." she tried to speak but couldn't as he placed his finger on her lips, "shhh, its ok, I understand you" he said as he picked her up and went to the couch with her struggling in his arms, he didn't pay attention at that and sat holding her head to his chest "I hate to 'ave you this way" he said in a soft voice "you know I love you, right?" he added nuzzling her head

"yes" she responded and tried to calm down, convincing her self that the worst part was over, that's when she felt a pair of lips kissing her head,

"good, because I want you to 'ave it present at all times, I love you, and I will do everything to 'ave you loving me back" he purred in her ear as he kissed her cheeks.

"everything?" she asked concerned

"everything, even if I have to lock you for now, it will be temporary, of curse, I don't like to see mon petit Michelle locked and sad" he said pinching her cheeks

"what do you mean?" she asked trembling

"AWW don't worry mon cheri, I won't 'ave you like a canary forever" he cuddled her and kissed her cheeks repeatedly

"what are you going to do?" she asked having a bad feeling

"you will see" and he picked her up again going upstairs, ignoring all her protests and struggling, once he finally came up he entered his study and went to the attic, Michelle started to cry. she didn't want to see those corpses again, so she started to sob, she didn't want to see them, neither see what would Francis do with her up there, so she closed her eyes, and held tightly to his chest bering her face in it

"shh, its ok mo cheri, don't cry, I won't hurt you, this is a surprise for you" he said kissing her head and putting her on her feet, "look" he said grabbing her chin softly and facing her to the attic

"what the hell?" she said as she saw nothing on the attic, no corpses, no ropes, no lashes, just the same rotting smell, with a few jerry cans and the old big wooden box that seemed to be half opened

"see?" Francis said from behind her.

"but...how?, they were here, those guys, my aunt, Mr. Kirkland, what did you do?" she asked nervous

"well you see those boxes you 'elped me carry yesterday had sulfuric acid(1), and when you fell asleep I just took all the corpses to the bathroom of the guest room and they dissolved"

"you mean all those people are now on the guts?!" she said shocked, well as much as she could, after seeing the things she saw

"well non, not everyone, I got ride of 3, on the night, I still have two left, they're, well it doesn't matter, I don't want for you to see those things" he said holding her, at that Michelle turned around to the wooden box, with tears in her eyes "can at least know who?" she said in a low voice,

Francis just sighed and responded with a cold voice "Mr. Kirkland and your aunt",Michelle sighed preparing her self for the worst.

"does this mean that, tomorrow there won't be anything in the house?" she asked looking at him, she had a whole mix of emotions with her. part of her didn't want to see people she knew be dissolved into liquid and go thought the guts of the town, other part felt it would be good,to at least let the corpses somewhere were they don't would hang around and rot like they were pieces of meet on a butchery or something.

"yes Michelle, for tomorrow afternoon there won't be any corpses everyone could enter and there won't be anything, even the smell can be fixed with time" he said hugging her

"wait but that would mean-" Michelle couldn't even finish her sentence

"yes, even if you leave the house, you have no prof"


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N: hi guys I am back with chapter 19 I hope you all like it and like always I would like to thank for the reviews a to those who don't have an account in here:**_

**WonderRabbit: thanks it means a lot I am glad you like my story as for the ending I don't want to spoil it for you but I can say that this is a dark story so the end its kind of dark I don't want to give more detail but I guess I should let you know. **

"so there's no way of proving what you did?" Michelle said with tears, not daring to look at her teacher. She couldn't believe that one of the only hopes she had was now been taken away from her.

"non, zhere's not. I didn't even leave any finger prints" Francis said grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs to come out.

"how could you?" the girl said sobbing and letting go of his hand once she was in the hallway again.

"Michelle, please, we talked about that mon ange" he said cuddling her. He was now stroking her head, trying to calm her down as her tears came out once more. "I did it all for love"

"no, not that" Michelle said wiping a few tears away "I mean how could you do all this, without me knowing?. I would have hear you or see you, how?" she said looking both sad and confused. the teen just couldn't believe all this mess she was in was real. She felt like she was in one of those terror books. Where she would either be killed or been saved by some kind of hero in the next chapter of the story but sadly it was real and there was no knife against her heart no hero to come and take her away from the horrid situation she was in and no chapter. That said Michelle would get out soon. There was only the here and now and she was trapped in the middle of it.

"zwell, I think its time to tell you" he said closing his study's door. "Michelle, I have been doing it while you sleep, zhat's how I took your aunt and mister Kirkland up stairs" he said

"but, why didn't I hear you?" the female said giving him an odd look. She couldn't understand. how was all tis possible, this had to be a nightmare.

"well, name, your aunt and mister kirkland were pure luck, I knocked him out with single hit and I plazed your aunt on a garbage bag in the yard until night. but...remember zhose pills I gave you when those kids attacked you?"

"yea" Michelle was getting a little pale. Some part of her was telling her that she wouldn't like the next part at all.

"one of them, was a pill for your headache, the ozther one was a sleeping pill." Francis just stared at her. like he was waiting for her response.

"you drugged me?!" Michelle screamed backing up. She couldn't believe he drugged her. what if he did something to me while I was asleep?. her mind screamed while she started to pant heavily.

"I swear!, I only went to give those bastards zheir punishment!" he said raising his voice a little. he seemed like he was about to cry.

"how can I believe you?!" She said sounding hurt "who tells me you didn't do anything else!" she screamed with the tears falling from her face.

"because when you woke up, you didn't feel anything. you woke up like any other morning. besides do you have any idea of how hard was to manage zhat those bastards had what they deserved?. I was lucky I could put them a muzzle" he said trying to stay calm.

"but you drugged me!" Michelle whimpered "now how I can I know you didn't do anything else?!. how can I trust you?" she said to him.

"I did what it was best for you!" he said sounding offended. part of her could tell he was beginning to losing it. like he was about to snap, sadly that part was also covered in confusion and fear.

"how drugging me is the best for me?!" Michelle demanded still baking up. "be honest with me!...you did something else while I was asleep didn't you?" and with that the sobbing started and the fear took most part of her mind.

"Michelle" Francis took a deep breath and advanced towards her slowly "I only cuddled you and gave you some loving while you were sleeping is zhat so bad? besides I had no other choose you would 'ave woke up and see me working" he asked

"without me knowing!. I should the one who choses who to be with and who to hug or give my first kiss! and now I have no way to know what you will do next" She cried trying to compare what he did with her this morning and the other nights. She just hoped those were like this one, with only hugs and pets. but most of all she didn't know how much of this she would take.

"well first of all" he smirked and went closer to her "I 'ave your first kiss about a long time ago and second one all I did was for your own good. if I hadn't give you zhose pills you would 'ave run into me getting rid of those bastards. you wouldn't like to see that or would you?" he said smirking

"well...no but still...and...I wanna go home please" (name) started to repeat letting her fear get the best from her. She couldn't deal with this, she felt so scared, so impotent, so fragile.

"(name) there's no need for that. I know you are scared and that you are very frightened. but I told you before I won't hurt you no matter how mad I'm with you. look you just tried to leave me all alone without my precious love and yet I'm still calm. now how about you come here and we get throughout this together, like happy normal couple uhm?" he said smiling at her and opening his arms for her. "I couldn't harm a single hair of your pretty head. I just love you to much"

"please I don't want this!" (name) whined softly "please I just want my life in my home with my family!, you can find someone else" she said trying to back up to at least get her space, while she was reaching for the stair.

"non non, mon petit adoré. we talked about this" he said as he grabbed her from behind and embraced her "I'm all yours and you're all mine now. and as my girlfriend you shall stay with me" he said smirking

"but my family. my parents will come and take me home, PLEASE DON'T HUR THEM!" the poor girl cried waiting for the worst.

"AWWW mon petit. come here" he wrapped his arms around her waist and took her down stairs bridal style to the couch, sitting her there.

"please what will you do with my parents?! what will I say when they come or when I graduate?"

"don't worry Michelle, everything will be fine" he said stroking her head "we will be happy, and no one shall get in our love. your parents don't have to know. we can wait a few months to tell them and after you graduate it will be you and me only. you will go to school and I will make sure you have a successful, happy and romantic life with me" he said taking a something from a drawler and showing her a picture of a house with a beautiful garden. it was a very pretty house. it had flowers everywhere and it was decorated in a very elegant way.

"what's that?" she asked trembling

"this is my home, well your future home too" he said

"but I thought you didn't live here. that you were from France" (name) said still looking at the beautiful picture in his hands

"I'm, I will go back this year in the end of the school. and you will come with me" he said kissing her hand.

"you mean. you want to take me away from my home?!" (name) said getting even more pale.

"now now, mon petit lapin (my little rabbit). you must remember. you belong to me now. your home its with me" he purred and started to walk towards (name) "we don't want some other relative or friend of yours being a guest in the attic now do we?"

"no we don't" she said letting the tears fall

"now mon petit poupeé won't try to leave me again oui? we both know I will do whatever it takes to have her back with me right?" he said smiling and whipping some tear from her face.

"yes. now I see. I promise I won't try anything" Michelle said looking down.

"good" he said opening his arms for her "now come here my little Michelle"

Michelle sighed and went slowly towards him. giving him a hug as he sat on the couch with her on his lap, placing her head in his chest and nuzzling it.

realizing she wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, Michelle compared her thoughts with the ones she had yesterday. Now she knew her family would be safe and that she would also be safe. At least she knew to what point he was able to do and until when she should stay with him but then again some old questions started to form. How will the things with them two be from now on?. How would it be to belong to him?. will she ever go back to her old life?

how would this new life turn out?

(time skip of an hour brought to you by french bread)

Francis have been holding (name) for an hour now. he was feeling so happy. he felt so proud of himself. everything had got according to his plan, he had got rid or those pesky bastards who dared to take his little (name) from him and he had got his adorable little pet all to himself. he felt so complete so warm. he couldn't stop smiling at the precious creature wrapped in his arms. she was so cute!. it reminded him of why he loved love so much. the feeling was just so intoxicating to have that person you love all to himself. to be able able to give up all himself to her. to belong each other. she's all mine. he purred to himself as he looked at that pretty little face in his chest. and I'm all hers, he added warmly to himself. and with that thought he buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her essence while running his finger through her hair. he could feel her giggles as he did. even her heartbeat. in the beginning it was fast very fast. but all it took was some loving and some sweet nothing been whispered in her ear and she started to relax. allowing him to pamper her as he so much desired from a long time.

"who's mon précieux adoré?" (my precious beloved) he asked looking at her and giving her a peck on the bottom of her nose.

"I am" she said softly

"good and who's zhe one that loves you most?" he repeated rubbing her noses and giving her a tiny peck on the space between her lips and nose.

"you" She said looking at him from her position.

"that's right, I am" he said kissing her lips in a soft deep kiss "our lovely little couple" he added as he started to pet her.

"we are going to be together forever"

_**A/N: so that was chapter 19 I hope you liked sorry if I didn't post anything the last weekend I am still trying to get use to things after the trip. Like always review remember every time you review France stays reading so he doesn't bother you. **_


	21. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **_**alright everyone I am back! and here I bring you chapter 20! I do hope you like it. Like always read, enjoy and review! **

_**now back to the story!.**_

"Forever?" Michelle asked trembling

"Oui forever." he said and nuzzled her cheek. "I'm just so happy about having you all for my self amour" he added as he cuddled her and kissed her cheeks over and over "We are finally together I don't see why we shouldn't be content with less when we can be together for the rest of our lives" he stated giving her a peck on the cheek.

"The rest of our lives?" she asked worried.

"Oui!, after so many times in that school teaching class to a bunch of idiots waiting to have the chance of having my little pet student here with me you're finally here!" he cuddled Michelle in his lap squeezing the living hell out of her. "Now I won't let my little pet to go!, After all you were my favorite in class and you will be my favorite now and I will never ever in this life quit on you!" he said kissing her and standing up going into the kitchen.

Those last words made the poor girl freeze in her seat. For the rest of her life? she was only 17, how much longer was she going to live? Sixty years?... maybe Seventy years more? all that time to live and he wanted to use it simply to keep her? please tell me there's a way out of this! she screamed Consciously and started to shake. Was there even a way out of this? Five days ago she was happy and cozy in her home. If there was any problem with Francis it was in his French hour and nothing more, she was only the teacher's pet during her French period! outside of the school she had her family, her friends, her own life in what moment had she lost all that? Michelle wondered as she remembered everything that happened to her until this day.  
'I wish I could go back to my happy days.' She thought at the memories of the days were it was her, Bella, Elizaveta, Romano, Feli and no one else. The days were Francis was not a life or death matter.

How would her life turn out now? how will she go to school day by day, knowing that the man in front of her seat was a monster? Guess she will have to wait to find out.

(time skip of an hour brought to you by Francis' food)

"Hey Mich see you tomorrow" her friend Bella waved at her.

"See you tomorrow" she said to her and prepared to go to her home as fast as possible.

"Michelle?" Francis called her from behind.

"Y-ye-yes Mister Bonnefoy?" she replied nervously.

"You forgot your book" he said handing it over to her.

"Oh Merci mister Bonnefoy" she said putting the book back to her school bag.

"Its nothing, what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't 'elp my students when they need me" he said petting her head.

Oh here he comes again. she thought annoyed "well thanks, goodbye mister Bonnefoy" the teen said and went straight to her home for no reason the way was too short, she didn't even remember walking towards her house.

"Mom I'm here!" Michelle called her from the front door.

"Run Michelle run!" she heard someone yell at her from the kitchen.

"What?! why? what's the matter?" she said running into the kitchen only to the see the body of her mom and dad lying in a puddle of blood on the floor their eyes looking at her  
"Run Michelle run!" she yelled again only for her to run like hell towards the street and see a beaten policeman yelling at her; he had a sad expression on his bruised face.

"Run! run! I can't stop him! I can't! I tried to help you!" he said with the blood coming out of the left side of his skull.

Michelle kept running until she reached the park where to her surprise there was a figure standing on the floor.

"Help!" the terrified teen cried running towards that figure "Please you have to help me!" she said reaching the figure only to realize it was her friend Romano whom had a huge Spot dripping of red liquid in his chest.

"I know...I'm sorry...I tried to help you!" he said in a sad voice to which she responded by backing up with a confused glance.

"What's going on?" Michelle panted and tried to run only to hear the sound of footsteps towards her. As She turned around Michelle saw Francis in the forest advancing towards her, only he was getting bigger! with every step he took his size was growing! he advanced more towards her and kept growing until the point where he was as tall as a tree. (Name) on the other hand backed up and hit her back against the old cabin in the park.

"Awwwww~ look at this a little pet" he said extending a hand to grab her.

"Ahhh! no! I'm not a pet!" she screamed trying to run. sadly he had already caught her with his both hands.

"Lets go home my little pet" he said holding her against his shoulder with one of his hands while petting her with the other. walking towards a French country style house surrounded by flowers with a beautiful garden. surprisingly it only took half of a minute to get out of the park towards the huge house; everything was so fast it seemed unreal. as he entered the poor girl was struggling and begging for him to put her down.

"Here we are mon précieux, your new home!" he said and placed her in a Large golden cage.

"Please!, please! Francis I don't want this! I want to be free" She pleaded to him with her two hands curled around the bars.

"Awww~mon poor Michelle" he said rubbing her belly with his index finger "do not fret I'm going to make you so happy" he said and walked towards the door locking it, then she saw the same wooden box from the attic with the same jerry cans. "No one shall separate us" he took one of the jerry cans pouring some liquid into the box. as he did she could see a hand coming out of it, that immediately went on fire. as it did a group of voices that seemed to come from inside the box chanted.

"Its too late Michelle! Its to late!. we can't run!" they voice said until the box was completely consumed by the fire, eventually turning into ashes.

He laughed and turned back to you " Honhonhonhon! now there's no way of separate us"

(Name) started to panic and pant heavily "I don't wanna, I don't wanna please, please! no more deaths Francis!" he softened his expression and went over the cage. he placed his finger between the bars and started to pet her softly.

"Awww~my little pet is scared" he opened the cage and picked her up petting her head with his other hand "I'm doing it all for love mon adore" he said and started to cradle her in his arms "I'm going to take good care of you" he said kissing her head while she was trying to convince him.

"Please Francis! I'm not your pet! I don't want to be here please no more hurting please!"

"Awww~ there's nothing to fear Michelle" he said and started to rub her back "we are going to be together forever and ever and ever. I love you Michelle my precious Michelle, Michelle, Michelle~"

MICHELLE WAKE UP!" Michelle heard Francis' voice calling her and instinctively she opened her eyes to find her self in the couch again with Francis looking at her worried

"What?...how? I..." she stated

"Amour are you okay?. you were squirming and speaking in your sleep. you're even sweating" her teacher's voice called her back to reality.

"Y-ye-yea, I was just..."

"Having a nightmare?" Francis asked sitting down next to her.

"Yes it was just a dream" She said looking at a nearby window " it scared me" She said with her brain half asleep.

"Awww~ my poor thing" he said cuddling her "zhere's nothing to fear mon ange. I'm here for you " and with that Michelle felt how he nuzzled her head over and over "you had me worried".

"Can I go to my room?" she asked hoping to get away from his grasp and walk a little after the shock she got from your dream.

"First I need for you to answer me something" he said stroking her.

"What?"

"What were you dreaming about me doing to you? do I really scare you that much?" he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I...it was just a dream" she said feeling trapped, like a kid with his hands on the cookie jar.

"Really?" he asked crawling towards her on the couch.

"come on you can tell me, I won't blame you".

Michelle backed up until she reached the arm of the couch and he got almost on top of her. "I...was just dreaming about us and the whole forever with you...it scared me that's all" she said almost in a whisper.

"The idea of being with me" he said "does It really frighten you?"

The young lady just nodded and closed her eyes "I don't want for you to kill and..." she said with her eyes still closed.

"Yes?" he asked concerned stroking her face.

"I'm not a pet" She said trembling.

"Oh mon lapin" he said pulling her head to his chest "my poor petit lapin. now I see, you are nervous about our future together aren't you?"

"Yes" She said seeing no point into hiding it.

"I know you are. but please answer me one more question" he said grabbing her head with his hands making her look at him "do you really think I would treat you as a pet?"

"I don't know" She said looking down "you are keeping me here locked against my will and sometimes call me pet, I don't know what to do and I'm scared okay? I don't even know how this will all turn out" She said trying to hold still, when suddenly she was back in his chest.

"Oh (name). you shouldn't fear for our future, just go with the present. why would you fear my love Hmm? there's nothing to be afraid mon jolly. you were always mine and you will always be".

"I am?, I'm yours?" the girl asked in an uneasy fashion noticing it wasn't the same as in herr dream. 'as long as I don't get a cage I will be fine.' she said to her self.

"Oui you're so much for me" he said smiling "Mon élève des animaux de compagnie(my pet student), mon adore(my beloved), mon tout(my everything)" he whispered into her ear.

"I see" was the only thing she could mutter."your everything" .

"Yes my everything, and my everything won't be bawling at the thought of my love" he said in happy tune.

"Excuse me?" she said hoping she wasn't getting in trouble.

"I will make sure of it" he said apparently ignoring her question.

"You do know that I won't hurt you no matter what right?" he said massaging her shoulders.

"Yes I guess" she said looking up.

"And you do know I'm doing all this because I want a chance for a happy life with you right?" he asked nuzzling her cheek softly.

"Well yes" she said.

"And you do know you're the thing I love the most in my life right?" he asked turning his gaze at her eyes giving her a warm caring smile.

"Yes" she said feeling a little bit better at such warm and caring words, even if they were coming from a man who killed people.

He suddenly lied down on top of her. his torso resting on the armchair of the couch with her body beneath him, his face close to hers.

"Good then now we both know, you're more then a pet for me" he said delicately kissing her temple softly tracing a path towards her lips with his.

"forever and ever" he said and kissed her.

"Yes" Michelle said and let him comfort her again. if one thing was sure is that like or not this psychopath loved her.

whether she like it or not.

_**A/N: and that was chapter 20 I hope you like it and remember review! if you don't! Francis will come out for you! :D **_


	22. Chapter 21

**_A/N: hey guys! sorry to take that long to update, I had a few problems but now I am back! I hope you like this!, and like always read enjoy and review!_**

Francis have been cuddling Michelle for a while now and she was getting calmer somehow. That nightmare did get her nerves but seeing herself on a couch with someone comforting her made her feel better. he was a killer of course but...somehow him comforting her and telling her that she was not a pet, that she was his beloved his everything made Michelle feel relieved. She was starting to feel a little better.

*well at least now I know I won't be some kind of human house pet or something* Michelle thought to her self as she remembered the thoughts about being a plaything and toy for him along with the possibility of a soon coming death by his hand that plagued her head this past hours. In the beginning part of her was scared to death about the future treatment she could get from him another part was also scared for a possible death and not only for her but also for your friends and family. Even once he made it clear that the future of the ones she loved was in her hand, She just had to worry about two things: how would she be with him and if she ever would have a chance of escape. after all the "I would never hurt you and I love you so much" you was suspecting that she was going to make it out alive yet Michelle didn't know what place he would give her in this new relationship. with the whole "you're mine now, you belong to me now and your place its here with me, you will stay otherwise I will kill your family" she was getting scared, Michelle didn't know if she would be treated like a person or an object and that nightmare didn't help.

"Amour?" Francis asked her softly.

"Yes?" she said calmly to him.

"Are you feeling better now?" he said stroking her.

"Yes I think...I'm a little better" the girl said to him. yes the whole thing was scary to live through but...maybe just maybe...this wouldn't be so bad. it wasn't like she was developing Stockholm syndrome, she just felt scared about her future with him and he...comforted her, made her feel a little better he may have killed people and acted crazy but at least he loved her enough to try to make her "happy" in this relationship, even if she didn't want it. at least she would be treated decently. the fact that he was so in love with her was a good thing in all this mess right...right?

"Good zhen come, lunch is ready and you haven't eat breakfast" he said and took her to the kitchen and went to the counter. "I made something especially for you Michelle" he said smiling.

"Really?" she asked curious.

"Oui" he said placing a plate with her favorite food in front of her. "I know its your favorite" he said smiling.

"Yes it is" she said "thanks you didn't have to".

"No I wanted to, I know you have been so stressed and frightened due to this situation. I just wanted to make you smile a little" he said "you're so gorgeous when you smile" he added and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks" she said eating "its very good. I like it" She added eating

"Good enjoy" he added eating as well and sipping on some wine.

(time skip brought to you by Francis' wine)

the lunch had been...good. Michelle didn't talk much to him. but she never actually did that and he had been nice to her and nice means that he didn't try to feed her or scared the living crap out of her like the previous night. so it was okay and the girl was starting to feel a little calmer.

"Francis?" she asked him quietly

"Oui jolly?" he replied not quitting on giving her all kind of pet names.

"Is it okay if I go to the room and...read a little or something?" she asked hoping he wouldn't mind.

"Silly Michelle you don't 'ave to ask. this is also your home you can do whatever you want, go get comfy" he said happily.

*except get out of here.* (name) thought to her self before standing up "thanks I will be up stairs" and with that she went out to the room they both shared since he said the guest room was been used to get rid of the corpses from the attic, she just hoped he didn't leave her stuff in the there.

"Please tell me I don't have to go to that room to grab my things" (name) said to her self and went to the room looking for her stuff. She found everything in the closet and in the nightstand. apparently he took his time to bring her things up here. relieved she went to her nightstand and grabbed her things. the teen decided to read a little so she could calm her self a to some degree.

(time skip brought to you by your favorite book)

Michelle tried reading for half an hour but the memories from last night were still on her head. everything was confusing, in one moment she in her home and go to her teacher's for a week(which was weird but still believable), then after been bullied and get strange messages from her aunt who doesn't responds back, she finds that three students go missing and finally she walks at her teacher's attic to find a museum about her and the corpses from all those people who disappeared.

"I think it's like in a horror film" She said to her self realizing that not even book could distract her right now no matter how much she liked it. She just needed something else to relax. going to put the book in the nightstand again, Michelle noticed her laptop case. "maybe I can send a message asking for help" She thought and quickly closed the door. but then again questions started to form in her head: what if he prevented this? what if he finds out before anyone comes and saves me? could it be so easy to get out of this? after all she needed proof and that proof was in a wooden box in the attic. maybe if the police come around here to check the house they will find the corpses and lock him up before he harms anyone else. Michelle thought and looked to the door one last time to make sure it was closed. as soon as she opened the computer the first thing she did was try to connect to internet so she could actually contact with someone. sadly the only thing that came into the screen was this:

_unable to connect to the internet._

"No please!" the poor girl said trying to connect to any Wi-Fi you had near. sadly there was no way of doing so, every time she tried to connect to Francis' Wi-Fi there was an add asking for a password which she didn't know. Francis must have changed it. She thought sadly trying to think of the new one. she tried with his name but that wasn't it, neither his country, his age or even the pet names he gave her. there was just no way for her to connect and after 15 minutes of trying so, she gave up.

"He must have known I would think of something like this eventually" Michelle said extremely disappointed of her luck. of course part of her was expecting for this to be difficult. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let things that easy for her to leave him. Well I suppose my escape will have to wait until tomorrow or until my parents are back, she thought to her self. examining the idea of telling her parents once she was at home again, but I will have no evidence by that time, another part of her brain said.

*Well, I can't escape now!* your other side screamed and with that inner debate you lied down in the mattress thinking.  
you have been lying down for a while. staring at the ceiling for your brain to doze off, eventually it worked a little. that of course until the sound of footsteps coming to the room called her attention.

"(name)" Francis said entering the room "your mother is on the phone she wants to know how are you doing" he added with a serious face.

"Sure I'm coming" she said before going to the kitchen with him following her. She was already expecting what would happen now.

"Here you have" Francis said as he pressed the speaker so he could also hear and handed her the phone to speak.

"Thanks" (name) said before answering "hello mom?"

"Oh hello dear! how are you? I miss you." she said with a happy tone.

"I'm fine." she said looking at Francis who was giving her a "you know what I'm expecting." look. "everything here is okay."

"Good, I'm glad then. something new to tell? how's your staying with Francis?" she said sounding glad.

"Eh...everything here its fine with him" she said looking at him "we're both fine, he lives three blocks away from the school so I can go walking but sometimes he also drives me" she said trying to sound normal.

"Good. remember dear be nice with him. he's letting you stay with him." her mother said in her normal caring tone. oh mom if only you just knew. She thought sadly.

"Yes mom, don't worry I will behave." you said getting a little nervous.

"Good, hey your dad is here with me. he wants to say hi" she said and then her father's voice was heard "hi sweetie" he said greeting her.

"Hi dad, long time no talking to you" (name) said sailing at the sound of his voice.

"How's my little girl doing? I heard you're staying at your mother and aunt's friend's house and that he's also your teacher" he asked jokingly.

"I'm fine. we are both fine" you said looking at Francis who seemed pleased with the conversation.

"Really? everything's fine? you didn't have any problems?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes I'm fine. in the beginning I was going to stay with aunt (A/N) but she couldn't and Francis offered to host me."

"Yes your mom told me about her department. you know your mother talked to her the last Friday night but then she said that her phone had no reception and that when she could find some in a hotel she got a lot of lost calls from her but when we tried to call her she didn't answer. has she tried to contact you?" he asked her. oh dad you have no idea. the girl said in her mind, letting a tear roll at the thought of her aunt who was now rotting in a dusty attic. in true part of (name) knew she would have to do this. she knew she would have to lie in front of Francis and maybe even when he was not there. it was hard and the same time simple, maybe because he was standing next to her in that precise moment. even if she didn't like it it made it easy for her. otherwise her heart would have really broken if she would have to lie alone knowing she could say the truth to them at least now she didn't have an option and that brought her some kind of sadness and comfort at the same time. I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing it because its the only thing I can do now. Michelle said to her self and went ahead.

"No dad she didn't try to call me or anything." the teen said looking at Francis who was giving her a warning look "maybe she wanted to ask mom for some help about her department or something." she added.

"Well maybe its just that. anyway I have to go it was a pleasure to talk to you dear. I miss you"

"Me too. love you dad"

"I love you too princess. Take care" he said and hug up. at that moment her face had a few tears running down. (name) had the chance of telling everything that was going on and she had to lie like that.

"good (name)" Francis said patting her head.

"That was horrible." she said to him. "I hate to lie like that everything here is not fine!" she said looking sad and mad at the same time. the poor thing wanted to cry but for some reason other then the pair of tears in her cheeks the rest of them just didn't come out.

"I know ma petite ange I know" he said embracing her and kissing her forehead " I know you don't like it, but things will be alright with time, I promise" he said warmly at her, rubbing her back.

"Umm" she said not wanting to have that conversation any longer "can I go lye down for a while?" the girl asked softly she was feeling extremely tired after all the things she have been through. Maybe that's it. she thought. maybe I cried until I got dry, maybe I'm to tired to tears.

"Sure, I will wake you up when dinner's ready" he said with a caring tune.

"Actually I'm not hungry. I just feel to tired for stay up. I really want to sleep" Michelle said and surprisingly this time it wasn't a lie she did feel tired enough to skip dinner. perhaps it was her mental fatigue. perhaps it was the weight of the things she had been until that moment. but she really wanted to sleep.

"Are you sure ma petit ange? I really don't think you should skip dinner" he said softly.

"Please I'm tired and I really need to lye down" she said trying to remark him that she really needed her space right now.

"Umm you do look tired well, fine." he sighed "but I will leave some food for you in the microwave in case you change your mind." he said with a worried voice "I will go lye down with you soon okay?" he added warmly at her.

"Okay thanks" Michelle was going to the stairs when he called her again "oh and Michelle?"

"Yes?" she asked curious.

"I love you." he said and kissed her.

"I know." was the only thing she could mutter and then went to the room. then the same odd question popped in her head again: the fact that he was so in love to her was that a good thing or a bad thing in all this mess?

its a good thing and a bad one. he won't harm me, but no matter what I say he won't let me go.

(time skip brought to you by the nap you had )

Francis had dinner alone in the kitchen and left some food for Michelle in the microwave, just in case she wanted some later he thought, but in truth he knew she wasn't going to get up and eat; usually he wouldn't let her skip dinner or something like that after all that would be careless of him. but what he saw in her eyes, there was so much tiredness, so much angst. he wasn't so much of a psychopath to know when a woman was in distress and then again he couldn't blame her. this wasn't suppose to happen; he whined internally and it was true he didn't want to be the bad guy he was no monster, he was no psychopath who killed for the pleasure of blood, he was just a man fighting for his soulmate. fighting? he thought. Yes, fighting her father questioning her staying with him, her friends increased her fear and despise for him, those kids harmed her and the other teachers looked at him weird well, he was going to change that slowly. but he will. after all he said to her that he wouldn't have his everything bawling at the thought of his love, and hell he was going to keep that promise.

"Don't worry Michelle your happiness matters a lot to me" he said in a whisper as he started to walk upstairs. he could see she was angry, sad, confused and scared all in one but that's why he had to spend time with her. to make sure he could show her his feelings and his idea of a happy life. he would win her over; he was french for the love of the god! he knew what he was doing and how to do it. he just needed time.

"Michelle" he whispered as he entered the bedroom. she must be asleep. he thought and started to change into his night clothes.

"Uhmm she looks so peaceful" he said softly and lied down with her "like an angel resting on a cloud" he added himself and embraced her sleeping body.

"Good night Michelle" he said kissing your cheek delicately.

"Hmm...goodnight Francis" she replied surprising him a little that she was awake.

"Have sweet and heavenly dreams ma ange" he said stroking her cheeks with his finger as soft as possible; he would relax her a little.

"Thanks" (name) said sounding almost completely conscious.

"Its nothing now sleep" he said and rifted to sleep. having wonderful dreams about his love and him sharing a home together.

(time skip brought to you by Francis covering you with blankets. Francis: good night reader chan)

Francis was picking up some vegetables from his garden for lunch. the scene before his eyes was beautiful.

"Paris its indeed splendid" he said before walking to the kitchen and putting the vegetables in the sink.

"Some flowers would look perfect" he said and went to the garden to pick up some roses when he was picking a few when the sound of footsteps in the grass made him turn to the little stone path in his garden and figure in the distance caught his eye.

"Its beautiful" he said as he contemplated a group of people standing near the garden everyone chatting minding their own business between them, the most precious creature he ever saw in his life.

A young girl with silken hair and crystalline eyes. her skin was glowing with the sun of the midday as if there was some kind of pale light irradiating from her. she had a pair of marble white wings coming from the pearl white tunic she was wearing.

"Ma petite ange" he thought as he advanced towards her "I knew we would be together" he said as he got closer. she just stared at him. curiosity spreading from her face.

"Michelle come here Michelle lets go inside. let me show you our love nest" he said reaching a hand to hold hers.

"Michele get away from him" an older woman from the group said harshly pulling her from the hand near her. "he's not good for you, he's crazy" the woman spat standing in front of her.

She just backed up suddenly. looking as she was doubting.

"(name) please don't listen to her! come on, there's nothing to fear. you're here with me, we will be happy I promise" he said pushing the woman aside and walking towards her calmly a red rose in his hand for just for her.

"Drop that bloody rose right now and get away from her you sick pervert!" a man with blond hair and emerald eyes added loudly he had thick black eyebrows and a British accent. "you're not taking advantage of this girl!" he added standing in front of him defiantly, pushing him backwards.

"I would never hurt her!" he replied angry at the man and pushing him aside like he did with the woman. "Michelle please come in inside with me you will love it there. I promise" he said giving her the rose which she accepted reluctantly.

Then as she tried to take it closer to her face a group of voices sounded behind her.

"Aww... who gave you that rose you whore?" a girl with blond hair asked her in a mocking tune. red bat wings spreading from her bag.

"Does he only give you roses or he also gives you A's?" a dark haired boy with red winged asked.

"Yea I wonder if you can still wear white anymore you dirty bitch" another dark haired boy mocked her his wings flapping around excited. the three advancing towards her hauling her with their wings in a circle.

"Go away" she said looking frightened and angry at her surroundings. "leave me alone"

"And why would we do that you're a bitch" the three replied pushing her and pulling her wings trying to tie them up with a rope as she tried to take fly. the rose he gave her falling to the floor.

"STOP IT! SHE'S JUST BETTER THEN YOU, YOU'RE ALL JUST IDIOTS!" he said and charged towards them suddenly taking the knife he had picked for the roses, as he did the three of them vanished to the floor.

"Thanks" she said in a sad whisper.

"Don't worry I'm here for you. don't worry its all over" he said handing her the rose he picked up again for her.

she smiled a little and accepted it with curious happiness. sadly as she tried to smell it she dropped it giving a small whimper. looking at her hands in the process. crimson blood coming from them. then she backed up and looked at him fearfully.

"Oh sorry are you hurt?" he said "it wasn't my intention" he said trying to apologize.

"Ah!" she whimpered lowly backing up more, looking at the scene before her.

Francis turned and saw the people that plagued them. all of them lying on the floor. fire rings around them. then he looked at his hands crimson blood emanating from then "don't worry I did it for love. I swear it was for us" he said panting heavily trying to calm the scared creature.

"Leave me alone" she said scared backing up and starting to run towards a meadow.

"Non! please wait!" he said as he chased after her. his heart pounding faster and faster.

"Michelle" a boy with brunette hair and amber eyes shouted from the far away meadow "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM. HE'S A MONSTER!" he yelled motioning for her to go.

"NON! I WAS ONLY TRYING TO GIVES US A LIFE! I SWEAR I LOVE HER!" he yelled running after her as fast as he legs allowed him to.

"You're nothing but a murder!" the boy yelled back "come on Michelle he will hurt you, he will make your life miserable!" he added shouting.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" she said loudy starting to spread her wing towards him.

"NON NON PLEASE MICHELLE I SWEAR I LOVE TO MUCH! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" he said reaching one of her wings.

"Get away you scare me!" she said struggling and spreading her wings completely and taking fly towards the boy. the both of them disappearing into the meadow.

"NOOO NO MICHELLE PLEASE! YOU'RE MA ANGE, I NEED YOU I'M NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!" he said getting on his knees on the soft grass crying "you're ma tout" he sobbed looking at some fallen feathers from her wings and embracing them to his chest.

"My everything."

* AHHH! THUD*

Suddenly some kind of yelp with a loud *thud* made him wake up suddenly. he was to confused to identify what it was; part of his mind was still asleep "what...? what just happened?" he asked himself starting to pant and looking around finding himself in his room in his house again.

*THUD THUD*

It sounded again twice waking him from his utter shock completely "okay what's going on?" he said worried and looked at his next side of the bed "Michelle?" he asked looking at her.

"Uhmm" she said from the floor.

"Michelle? he asked looking at her "what is it? were you the one making those sounds?" he asked "did you fall from the bed?" he said trying to calm down from the nightmare he just had.

"I don't know I was sleeping when a noise woke me up and I fell to the floor due to the surprise" Michelle said rubbing your eyes.

"You woke me up when you fell" Francis said still sounding worried.

"Sorry, are you ok?" she said and went back to the bed covering her self up "you look shaken" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oui" he said relieved that it was all a dream and that his angel was right besides him "I'm fine now that you're here with me" he said and embraced her as tight as he could, his hands stroking you to sleep.

"Bonne nuit ma précieux ange. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur" (goodnight my precious angel. I love you with all my heart) he said and went to sleep without a care in the world. feeling extremely relived that she was there right next to him. in his mind there an absolute peace. that only was interrupted from a question that he ignored completely.

If you woke up from those sounds then who made them?

And then he doze to sleep not giving importance to the matter maybe something fell from some where; he just lied there embracing you with no care in the world.

_**A/N: dum dum dum duuuuuum! what could it be? to find out more keep reading! **_


	23. Chapter 22

_**A/N: so here we are for another chapter, I hope you enjoy it!. and like always a moment to tank those who I can't thank directly**_

_**Secret: I am glad, you like and here is more!. **_

The next morning came quickly; Francis sighed and looked at the sleeping girl in his bed.

"Michelle, Michelle, wake up amour or else you will be late for school" he said softly calling to her

"Uhmm?" was all she could say as she sat up on the bed rubbing her eyes; "will I go today?" she asked still half asleep.

"Yes you will" Francis said standing up "you 'ave to go, its thursday"

"Thursday?" Michelle said and made a pause, Michelle seemed like she was a little confused. "is it Thursday already?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yes it is, yesterday was Wednesday so today its Thursday" he said understanding what she meant; for him the week also passed too quickly, it seemed like yesterday was just Monday and now was Thursday, the days just went so quickly by themselves. Its was not like he didn't know why, if this would have been a normal week like any other, time would have passed normal for the two of them, he knew that but no, on Monday she was bullied and beaten and he had killed his second, third and fourth victims, on Tuesday the police went to school and they both had to give a testimony (he is been false of course) and she learned that those pest were "disappeared" and that she had been the last one to see them just for later that afternoon discover that he was the one who did that and he had to kill Mr Kirkland only an hour before and finally yesterday she had to face the idea of her new home with him and he had to face the fact that what he did marked his precious love with a deep scar and HE will be the one to cure it.

"Such an amount of traumatic events for such a young and innocent girl" he thought sadly for himself as he looked at her still with a deep expression on her fac

"Wow" Michelle said with a serious and surprised tune in her voice. "The week just passed...so quickly" she added "I can't believe its already Thursday tomorrow I will be back home" she said with a hint happiness in her voice.

"Don't remind me" he said and went to embrace her "I like having you here. I don't want you to go" then he kissed her cheek sweetly and Nuzzled it.

"Francis...I...I have to go" she said to him. he didn't know why but she sounded shy maybe a little nervous if he had to say it for himself.

"I know amour I know" he replied her warmly. "you need your family I get that" he said and petted her hair "we will still see each other amour and not only in class, I am a friend of your mom I will go visit"

"You will?" Michelle asked curious.

"Yes I will, I will go visit your mom at her home. you know I want things to be different this time now that I have the chance to start over with you. I want to be on their good side" he said happily "after all if it wasn't for your parents I wouldn't have this adorable angel here with me" he said and Nuzzled her

"Thanks" she said

"Its nothing. besides we can also see each other" he added "we can have dates, you know spend time with each other. Your parents don't 'ave to know we can tell them when you graduate" he said happily at the thought.

"When I graduate?" she said "that's only three months away"

"I know right? I am so excited!" he commented "but you won't graduate if you don't go to your classes so up up" he said and clapped his hands together.

"Okay, I will change in the bathroom" Michelle said and picked up some clothes before entering the bathroom for change.

"Perfect but hurry or zhe french toast will get cold" Francis said and went downstairs.

( POV change and time skip brought to you by French toast mmmh~ yummy)

Michelle sat on the table and started to eat the toast Francis made for her. She was completely waked up now after a good shower. even thought it was a little hard for her in the idea of knowing that in the other bathroom of the house three people were dissolved inside the bathtub, was a little disgusting for her but oh well she had to shower, after some minutes there something popped into her mind but she couldn't quite get what was it. it was like she wanted to remember something but couldn't.

"And do you like it?" he asked from the seat in front of her in the table, taking the girl from her trance.

"Oh yes its very yummy" Michelle said. honestly the man was a murder but he was an excellent cook.

"Zwell I am glad" he replied happily.

"You should cook instead of teach" she said jokingly at him. 'yeah, at least that way you wouldn't be in my class' was one of her thoughts.

"well you see I do work at a restaurant back in Paris" he said sounding proud of himself "when we go there. I will 'ave you trying all my dishes you will love zhem I am sure" he commented excited.

"I thought you were a teacher" she said confused.

"Well yes you see I studied zhe career to be one but I found that cooking was more of my thing" he said "but then I had to close zhe restaurant for some reparations and well in the meantime I decided to teach and one thing took me to another and I came here to teach for a year" he explained.

"Wow what a coincidence you ended in my school" was the only thing she could reply. 'Oh why didn't you chose another country?' she thought to her self. honestly from all the cities from all the countries in the world. did he have to chose exactly this one?!

"I know right?" he smiled and held her hand "I think fate lead me to you, don't you think?" he added and kissed herr hand.

"Maybe its that" she said. 'or maybe fate just hates me.' she thought bitterly. "well I am done. I will go grab my things" the teen said and went to grab her schoolbag.

(time skip brought to you by fate! dun dun dun!)

"Okay we are here" Francis said while he approached the school parking lot.

"Okay I will see you at the last period" (name) said and grabbed her bag. in truth she was very nervous. She would have to lie to all her friends today about why didn't she come on tuesday. and not only that, this time Francs wouldn't be there all the time, so she was sure she would feel tempted to just spit it all and risk her self, But of course the fear of the consequences held her from doing so far as now so maybe she would control herself. Yet this wasn't a happy day for her, but she was relieved that at least she could go out from the house. (Name) remembered how she felt when Francis opened the door for her to go out to the car this morning. the feeling was just so comforting, that part of her just wanted to stay there lying on the grass.

"Eh wait (name) I need to ask you something" Francis said.

"Sure what is it?" she asked him curious.

"You do remember everything right?" he asked.

(Name) just sighed and answered "yes if someone ask me about why I didn't come yesterday, tell them I wasn't feeling okay, if someone asks about mister Kirkland I'd kept quiet and act like I don't know anything just like the other students and if someone pisses me off about something or harms me in any way, I go with you or the principal if you're not there with me."

"Good very good" he said and petted her head a little. "and remember you're only 'ere because you 'ave to go to school, but if in any moment you feel bad or uncomfortable or feel unhappy in any way, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, you may come with me and I have no problem in taking you home okay ma cherie?" he asked her warmly as he stroked her face.

"Yes I know. I think I will be ok" she said. But then something popped into her mind. "hey Francis?"

"Uhm?" he said getting out of the car.

"Remember that last night you asked me if I was making some sounds and then I told you I fell from the bed because I heard them too?" she said.

"Yes why?" he asked.

"What do you think it was. It sounded loud" she said not knowing why did she brought this up.

"I don't know. in truth I am almost sure I woke up from the sound of you felling from zhe bed but I think I also 'eard it. Look zhere's a lot of things in my study and the attic that are not in its rightful place, maybe something just fell to floor and broke or something else" he said calmly.

"Okay then, I will see you later" she said convinced that she was probably just shaken by all the things she have been through.

"Perfect don't forget you 'ave class with me at zhe last period" he winked at her.

"Yes Franc-I mean mister Bonnefoy" she said remembering that she should address him as a teacher in the school.

"Its ok in private I prefer you calling me zhat" he said and pinched her cheeks "ma précieux petite poupée" he said jokingly.

"Francis" she said nervous that someone would see them.

"OK OK I 'ave to leave now have a good day ma chéri" Francis said and looked everywhere for a moment before leaning over her and giving her a peck on the lips "I love you" he said and went inside of the building.

(pov change)

Romano came at school nervous. yesterday wasn't a good day for him. he came anxious waiting for mister Kirkland to appear and ask him about the talk they had or what he was going to do but he didn't come, but to hi relief the wine bastard of a teacher didn't come therefore, he felt a little better knowing he wouldn't have to see him. But something caught his eye that day, Michelle didn't come. in the beginning he thought that maybe she was sick or something and the wine bastard had to take care of her. That thought worried him, his friend lying on a bed in that man's home with nursing and fuzzing over her(probably to no end), he knew that wasn't a situation she would be comfortable with. He tried to ask her friends of they knew something but no one knew anything about her.  
As he walked to the school gates he saw her friend Bella sitting at the stairs with Lizzy.

"Hey Bella, hey Lizzy" he said to them as he walked by.

"Hi Romano how are you?" both said at him.

"Fine I am a fine. eh do you know anything about (name)?" he asked casually.

"No I was actually going to ask you the same. Lizzy and I tried to contact her yesterday to see how she was feeling but she hasn't connected to Facebook or called us in the whole day". she said a little worried.

"Maybe its natural" Lizzy said "she was bullied on monday and then the ones who did it disappeared the next day and all the police know is that she was the last person who saw them. maybe she is just trying to overcome everything" she added in her worried tune.

"That may be" Bella said "lets hope she feels better soon"

"Si fortunately it's Thursday, her parents will take her home tomorrow and she will be home" Romano said hoping for her to get out of that house as soon as possible.

"Yea be with her family will make her feel better" Lizzy said

"Yea I think hey where's my stupid fratello he will be late for class again"

"I think he is over there" Bella said pointing at Feliciano who was currently talking with his German friend Ludwig".

"Oh for the love of the god! how many times do I have to tell him!" Romano said furious as he walked over that potato bastard who was talking with his brother. honestly how many times did he have to tell him not to go near that German idiot but oh well, his fratello was an idiot sometimes too so yea that was it.

"Hey listen up you-" he stopped a few feet away from them as he heard a familiar voice. "Michele" he said for himself and walked over the parking lot where a set of tall bushes covered her body a little. He could see she was talking to the wine bastard. He didn't want to face him right now so he just stayed standing there a few feet away from them.

"Perfect don't forget you 'ave class with me at zhe last period" the frenchman said at Michelle and winked at her.

"Yes Franc-I mean mister Bonnefoy" she said. wait Francis? was she calling him for his first name? well maybe its normal, after all she is staying with him. part of him said.

"Its ok in private I prefer you calling me zhat" he said and pinched her cheeks "ma précieux petite poupée" he said jokingly. WHAT THE HELL?! he thought as he saw that. what was that pervert doing to her cheeks? and what exactly "ma précieux petite poupée" meant? he didn't have any idea, and honestly he wasn't sure if he wanted to know

"Francis" Michelle said looking nervous at him. can't you see she doesn't like you?! his mind screamed out of rage for seeing his friend been treated like that for that pervface.

"OK OK. I 'ave to leave now have a good day ma chéri" Francis said and looked everywhere for a moment before leaning over her, kissing her on the lips "I love you" he said and went inside of the building.

In that moment Romano froze. Did he just...no he didn't...he couldn't...not her she didn't like it, she couldn't like it. He just said "I love you" to her!. No he couldn't love her for real, could he?. then all the moments with him passed through his mind. he saying to him that he didn't hug her again because he was the one taking care of her, he grabbing his arm roughly on purpose saying that he had to be careful of what he said in front of his little "pet" as he remembered he called her. No something was happening there, something was was going on. there was something wrong in there!. He was a pervert and HE WAS KISSING HER!, no this wasn't good, not good at all.

"Michelle" Romano whispered to himself "what is he doing to you?"

_**A/N: so that was chapter 22, I hope you like it, and like always review! **_


	24. Chapter 23

_**A/N: hello everyone!, here is chapter 23!, I hope you enjoy it and like always a thanks for those who doesn't have an account!. **_

_**reviewer: thank you I am glad you like how the story is going.**_

_**secret: don't worry here is more to come!. **_

**now back to the story! **

Michelle sighed and went inside of the building; For some reason she felt something like a whisper, as if someone had said something but that was impossible, Francis had gone after the "I love you" so it wasn't him. It didn't matter maybe she was imagining things.

As she reached her classroom, she could see the students passing, some of them acted like usual but she could imagine what was going through their heads. Some of them looked a little gloomy and she knew why, they wanted to know what happened, they wanted Steve, Mark and Nicole back, they wanted to know the truth behind the mystery. 'If only everyone knew' the girl thought sadly to her self as she made her way to her locker. In her head questions started to form in her mind, 'how long will it take for everyone to start asking about mister Kirkland?', 'will anyone go knock on Francis' door for explanations like he did?', Will there be more victims in the future?'. Those thoughts plagued her head and honestly she felt trapped. It was like she was seen things in slow motion. A big group of people, everyone waiting for an answer and she already had them. She was just walking between them, biting her tongue trying not to set the words free. 'its incredible how much power the word has'. the teen said to her self as she grabbed her things 'just one word and they will all go knock at his door, just one word and someone can get killed' she added and closed the door.

"excuse me...are you Michelle Simons?" a female voice asked and Michelle turned to see a woman with blond hair and brown eyes staring at her with a concerned face.

"yes I am, how can I help you?" she said confused.

"I am Nicole's mom Brenda" she said to her "I came to look for you yesterday but they said you didn't come to school".

"I wasn't feeling okay" the girl said remembering the tips Francis gave her for what to say in these kind of situations. "what do you need from me?".

"I know you were the last one who saw my daughter" she said serious "I know she went to see you with those kids" she said sounding hurt "I came to see if you knew something about her".

"excuse me miss" Michelle said and sighed "I can't help you"

"I know what they did to you!" she said a little louder and sounding hurt "please my daughter could be anywhere right now, you have to know something!" she added.

"I don't!" the poor girl said getting scared because of the amount of people in the hallway.

"she stayed with you-" she attempted to say until Michelle cut her off.

"until she knocked me out!, and when I woke up I was no longer in the park!" she said hoping for the woman to go...and stay at the same time. She wanted to speak to her, to tell her she didn't know anything just like she did on Wednesday, but something inside of (name) made her heart ache and her tongue to back away.

"look! I would help you if I could! really" she said "I can't!, I just can't! I am very sorry"

"I see" she said and handed her a little poster "could you...at least give these ones to her friends...in case anyone sees her" she looked at the posters in her hands. Nicole's face with her name and number of the house printed in them, it made her heart ache. In that moment the principal came over.

"excuse me miss but you can't be here in class hours I am going to have to ask you to accompany me" the principal said to the woman who just nodded. Michelle couldn't blame her, she could see the pain in her yes, just a desperate mother trying to find her daughter.

"okay" she said and followed the principal, she didn't even bother to say goodbye to her, she just turned one more time to see her with a pained face.

"wait Brenda" Michelle said softly and she turned around.

"uhm?" she sounded at you.

"I don't think...she ran away" was the only thing she could mutter to her. Her face darkening with hints of desperation and sadness as she walked away.

"I am a shit" the teen said lower to herself. in truth she preferred when Francis was with her. At least with him she knew she didn't have a choice. "I could have said something else" she said and walked over Paulina the one that was her best friend, to give her the little posters.

"Nicole's mom came to ask if I knew something then she asked me to give you this sense the principal came and took her out" she said and handed her the posters.

"thanks" she said "we have been talking about putting these in the street so anyone can call if they saw her" she added "do you want some?" she asked giving you some of the posters.

"thanks" she said softly "I will see where to put them so people can call if they saw her" she said "I am sorry Paulina I really am" she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"no I am sorry" she said to Michelle "I knew she was going to do something to you and I didn't say anything to her, I didn't try to stop her...I could have stopped her. She wouldn't have hurt you so much...she would be here" she said and (name) could swear she was about to cry too. she didn't know why...but her reaction was to hug her. She didn't push away, she just cried a little.

"thanks Michelle I am sorry I hope someone calls for her soon" she said and went to class. Michelle wanted to tell her that it was useless, she wanted to tell her that she saw Nicole hanging lifeless like a piece of meat in a butchery, she wanted to tell her what was once was her best friend was now nothing but liquid, putrid liquid of human remains floating in the pipes and guts of the town besides the ones that once were people too. But she couldn't.

Sighing Michelle practically ran to the bathroom and sat on the floor curled up, her face buried on her knees as a drowned scream was trapped in her throat. For any reason she wasn't crying, she couldn't cry, as if the tears had disappeared completely from her eyes. she was dry or at least her eyes were. It made things a little easier but yet.

"Francis killed them" she whispered "he had them in the attic, he tortured them and killed them" she added in a whisper "I saw their lifeless corpses hanging from dog leashes" she said "and now they're nothing but acid floating in the sewer" she said to her knees before raising her head to the celling.

"Michelle?" a female voice made her turn around to look at Elizaveta bending over her "oh Michelle" she said and went to embrace her.

"Eli" she said surprised.

"I am sorry (name) are you still feeling bad for what happened on Tuesday?" she asked.

"kind of" she said.

"that's why you didn't come yesterday, isn't it?" she asked (name) while hugging her.

"kind of" she said calming down "Francis didn't wake me up for school, he said he saw how tired and stressed I was and that it was better for me to rest" she said to her, hoping she would believe her.

"well I think it was fine" she said helping her up "look what happened its not your fault, I know you would like for all this whole thing to end, we all do but until it happens we just have to wait" she said rubbing (name)'s back.

"but when?" she said "I can't take this any longer".

"I know its hard...but you know that you will always have us around for you whenever you need us".

"I know I do" Michelle said and hugged her tightly "and I am happy for that" she said smiling. Now she remembered why she didn't say anything, why she was keeping quiet. It was for them, her friends and family. She loved them that's why she couldn't bring herself to speak, she couldn't lose them. It may not be a huge reason to smile, but it was a tiny hint of hope. She didn't know why but it was. The fact of knowing there was still good people for her around.

"I think I am better now" she said with a small smile "lets go to class".

"Okay lets go" she said and took her to the hallway.

"are you okay Michelle?" Bella asked her.

"yes I am a little better now thanks" the girl said.

"Awww come here" she said and hugged her tightly

"thanks Bella" she said hugging her back "it means a lot"

(time skip to French class brought to you by Belgian waffles)

(Name) had made it through the day rather well. She didn't have any more situations that pushed her on the edge or anything, only two or three people asking she why didn't she come to school on Tuesday but she always used the same excuse that Francis told her and with that everyone leaved the matter.

She was now sitting and taking notes in Science class when the bell rang.

"well that's all for today kids, see you all next week" the teacher said and they all left the science lab and went to their respective classes.

"I have French now, I have to go" she said to her friend

"oh okay I have to go to art class" Bella said "I will see you at the exit"

"see you" Elizaveta and Michelle said and went to French class.

"eh...Michelle?" she turned around to see Romano sitting next to her.

"oh hi Romano" she said "I didn't see you"

"Michelle...I want to talk to you about something"

"sure what is it Roma?" she said curious

"I saw you and Francis at the parking lot this morning" he said getting pale.

"yes?" she said knowing this wouldn't end good.

"(name) why did he say I love to you? why did he kiss you?" Romano said trembling.

Her world just came down in that moment. He couldn't know, he wasn't suppose to know! dear lord Francis said her "relationship" with him would be a secret until she graduate. She couldn't just say to him "hey Romano Francis has a huge obsession with me, so he has a fan room in his study with pictures of mine and he also killed five people so he could be with me and if I say something he will kill you and my family" now could she?

"Romano" she said taking a deep breath "have you told anyone about what you saw?" she asked pale.

"no...I just saw you this morning and I didn't tell anyone, Michelle please I know you, something is wrong here" he said holding her arm

"everything will be fine as long as you don't tell anyone okay? just...forget what you saw" she said trying not to show her inner panic.

"Michelle please you don't understand he has been acting weird, he tells me to stay away from you that you are his that I have to be careful with what I say in front of his little pet, Michele please what's going on?" Romano repeated making her look at him.

'I must have known' you thought looking at him. It was clear for you that Francis felt...jealous of how close you were with Romano, so from this point it was natural for you to hear he had been acting aggressive towards him.

"does he hurt you?" she said getting more and more scared for what's in store for Romano.

"no..he just said that you were his and that he was the one taking care of you on Monday and then on Tuesday and he squeezed my arm tightly but it was nothing" he said to her.

"Romano...stay away from me from now on please its for your own-" she said but were cut off by him.

"MICHELLE·" he said a little louder "please what is he doing with you?" he asked.

In that moment the door of the classroom opened and Francis entered as usual. 'how can he look so normal so peaceful with all this?' Michelle thought to herself.

"good afternoon class" he said as he placed his coat and suitcase in the desk.

"good afternoon" some students said.

"please Romano" she whispered "just stay away from all this until I tell you" she added as she saw Francis settling in.

"I will be passing through your seats for collect zhe homework I left zhe last class" Francis said and stopped his expression. that's when Michelle realized he was staring, Romano was still pale and nervous holding her arm. *uh oh* she said to herself with the same pale and nervous face as Romano, wondering if this would turn into a big deal.

He then walked towards the seats collecting the homework in his way. Then passed between hers and Romano's seats and quickly slapped his hand away from her arm.

"okay" he said as he walked to his desk and grabbed his book. His eyes staring at hers and Romano's with deep interest as he raised an eyebrow.

"let zhe class begin" a wide smirk crossing his face.

_**AN: dum dum duuuuuuum!, anyway that was chapter 23! I hope you like and please review! :D **_


	25. Chapter 24

_**A/N: sooooo! here I am again with the ew chapter!1, sorry for keep you waiting but I am on final exams month and so I have to wait to do some things. like always I would like to thank the ones that reviewed without an account.**_

_**Reviewer: here you have more, I hope you like it!. :) **_

Michelle stared at her teacher for at least fifty seconds "that expression is not good at all" she thought as she guessed he was hiding something under his sleeve.

"Okay everyone" he said in happy tune. "since you all knew you had these questions for homework and today we should start a new chapter of our book so everyone take out the book and open in page 145"

As everyone, the girl took out the book, the posters with Nicole's face sitting in her school bag made her stomach twitch. Well who wouldn't feel the same way looking at the posters of a missing person that they knew it was dead?. Her face paled again, she tried to remain calm as she had most of the day but it was hard. Michelle didn't know if it was because of Romano suspecting her situation or Francis catching her talking with him and the possibility of him considering Romano a threat but she was nervous.

"Michelle" Romano called gently while Francis was busy reading the book to the rest of the class who ended up following the lecture "please you look pale, are you okay?" he said in a worried/scared voice that gave her chills down the spine.

"Yes...I am…" she said taking a deep breath. "but keep quiet or he will listen to us" she replied in a slight whisper.

Then, from under his seat, a note was passed to her:

**_Michelle please, you need to tell me what's going on._**  
**_I don't know what the wine bastard is doing to you but I can already tell it's not good please tell me._**  
**_I never felt so scared and nervous before._**

In that moment it was her heart that was twitching. Romano was never this sensible NEVER! he was truly worried about her and what could she do about it? nothing! The feeling of impotence took over her one more time and the tears were already forming in her eyes once again.

With no other option Michelle started to write:

**_You don't understand, I am fine, everything is fine with Francis and me._**  
**_forget what you saw. it doesn't mean anything I swear._**  
**_please trust me, that's the only thing I can say to you, trust me _**

"Then why are you so sad?" Romano asked and turned to see her rubbing her eyes preventing the tears from falling thought she didn't feel them as if your eyes were just playing a trick on her sense she didn't feel them coming down.

"Because I can't tell you any more even if I want to" she said sadly. "look I don't want to get in trouble so please let me concentrate" she added knowing it was in vane. There was no way she would pay attention to the class now and no matter how much she tried to. Her mind was just wasn't there.

"Fine but after class you tell me" he whispered back.

"Quit it, please" she said and started to look at her book.

"Hey Michelle what's up with you and Romano, you both look pale as hell and stressed" Eli said from a seat behind her.

"urrgh I will tell you later, okay El-"

"Miss Simons" Francis called her from his desk smirking.

"Oui Monsieur Bonnefoy?" she asked nervous.

"Would you mind telling zhe rest of zhe class what's so interesting between you, miss hardevary and mister Vargas, that you spend all jour time in class chatting and passing yourselves notes?" he stated, raising an eyebrow.

"I was asking her if she could lend me a pen so I could remark something in the book" Elizaveta said from behind her. "Thanks Lizzy" she thought relieved that Lizzy was such a smart friend.

"Well zhat explains for you and her but what about you mister Vargas?. What so important zhat you were passing notes with each other and...are you sweating?" he asked raising an eyebrow. *Okay now we are screwed* (name) said to her self realizing that Romano and her had turned a little pale, Romano had a cold sweat or what she thought was cold sweat, running down his temple.

"Well...you see...I..was..eh" Romano said as he got even paler and started trembling. The teen couldn't blame him, she was trembling as well and she could feel the whole class whispering to each other as they stared at them both. Some of them even giggling at them "exaggerated" reaction. Others getting rather surprised by the sudden stress that they seemed to be under.

"Ah... lets see if you weren't so stupid to do it again" Francis said getting closer to her and snatching all her notes reading them before glaring at Romano. "And it seems I was wrong" he said glancing at him with a mischievous smirk "so another try"

"I was just asking her-"

"I know what you were trying to do and you will stay after class with moi" he said snatching all of the notes she gave him from his desk. "maybe zhis time you will learn not to mess with other people's business." Then he start to read the notes. Her heart was beating faster and faster as he scanned the words with his eyes.

"M-M-Mister Bonnefoy I swear I can explain-"

"Non mis Simons we will talk about it after class" he said placing the notes in his pocket.

"please is not what you think I didn't do anything!" she said hoping he didn't think she was going to try to sneak behind his back and blow the whistle on him.

"Easy Michelle, its okay, its okay, we will talk about this later" he said with a smoothing voice petting her head like she was a dog and going back to his desk.

"Alright everyone, now lets go back to our reading"

(time skip to end of the class brought to you by French cheese)

"okay class that's all, I will see you tomorrow" he said and grabbed his suitcase. "Mister Vargas, miss (last name) you are going to stay with me"

"Uhhhh..." everyone said as they went away. (Name) could hear their whispers as they did, it was obvious they were all amused by this or at least curious. It wasn't everyday that the French teacher asked two students to stay after class because of something so simple as not pay attention and these ones reacted as if they were caught robbing a bank or something.

"What do we do?" Romano asked nervous at her in a whisper.

"Usually I would say play it cool, but I don't think that works right now" she said and gulped a little.

"Come here now you two" he said smirking. *god he looks like a cat that just got a mouse* she thought scared and walked over the desk with Romano.

"Please, take a seat" Francis said showing the two chairs already set for the both of you two. You two didn't say anything but obeyed and sat in front of him.

"lets see, lets see, lets see, not paying attention again Michelle?" Francis said to her.

"I am sorry, I tried I mean it" she said scared "I can't concentrate I swear!"

"Well I wouldn't be able to concentrate either while I am passing notes with people..." He placed his both hands on her shoulders "That I have been warned about" he almost whispered to her.

"I...I do the best I can really, its just...the students and the people missing...its hard...I am going through a lot" she said

"Awww~ I know you are" he said as he rubbed her arms "look I am not saying you are doing things wrong, you are doing great Michelle, I am just saying that we have to put a tiny little bit more focus on things okay?"

"O...okay" she said quietly.

"Good, very good" he said patting her head. "Now you are lucky the counselor is not here otherwise you would have to talk to him, so go out now" he said and went to open the door.

"But weren't Romano and I-"

"Out Michelle..before you get detention" he said, knowing she didn't have another choice Michelle went towards the door and towards the hallway, leaving Romano alone with him.

(POV change)

"So..." he said as he held out the notes for Romano. "Passing each other notes talking about me?" he added mockingly. "You wound me mister Vargas, I don't recall doing anything to Michelle, I don't see why do you have to get into other people's business"

"Is not what...it seems" Romano said trembling.

"Oh it is not?" he said showing the notes to him "tell me do you really think I don't know the names you call me mister Vargas?, pervert, cheesy monkey, French bastard, wine bastard. I know them all"

"I...those are just-"

"I don't care what they are! do you really think I care about what a high school student zhat I will never see again after this year thinks of me?"

"Well...I suppose not" Romano said.

"Exactly I don't care at all as we both know you don't care what I think of you" he said standing up "but when you go around ruining my things, my plans, my class, accusing me of doing something to a student for example, I care"

"I didn't mean to ruin anything I swear" he said

"Don't put that with me!" he said crossing his arms. "You know exactly what you meant to do and so do I". Romano gave a gulp. It was clear Francis caught him in the act and whatever thing he was doing with (name) he was aware he was slowly finding out about.

"So zhe wine bastard..." he said circling him. "So doing something not good to her" he continued "Weren't those your words?!" he hissed at Romano angrily and then said softly: "Tell me what did you see me doing to her that could be so bad that you must turn her against me uhm?"

"n-n-n-no I didn't see anything wrong...I was just eh-"

"Oui?"

"Exaggerating...yes that's right I was exaggerating what I saw!" Romano said nervously, shaking like a leaf.

"And what did you see exactly?" Francis said with a glare that could actually go through anyone's soul as he placed his hand on Romano's back, then he felt how his nape was been held tightly by his hand. Francis didn't think it was possible, but if that aura theory around people was true, he already had a very dark one surrounding him and possibly the whole room.

"NOTHING!" Romano cried out as Francis placed his hand on him.

"Exactly" Francis said giving him a death glare "you saw nothing and next time you go around mine and (name)'s back seeing nothing and trying to scare her away..." he suddenly placed one of his hands on Romano's nape again and other on the side of his neck. "There is going be hell getting lose, understood?"

"s-s-s-si" Romano said trembling.

"Good now go walk Michelle towards the exit. I can't get her home today and you deserve a punishment so get out of my class" he said, and as fast as the wind Romano ejected himself from the classroom leaving that psychopath alone to find Michelle. As usual she was sitting on the bench waiting.

"How did it go?" she asked. It was weird she looked even more scared then him, he wondered why. *whatever he is doing is not good*.

"Romano" she called again "are you okay?" she added.

"Si I am fine" he said. "Just a little quiet, now come, he said he couldn't get you home himself so I have to do it as a punishment" and with that he began walking her home.

"You look...stressed..." she said while going towards the park.

"Well you are stressed too!" Romano said. *this is not fair, something is wrong with her and she won't tell me and I am sure that wine bastard has the blame!"*

"Yes well...you heard what I said, I have my motives to be stressed"

"Is there something else bothering you?" he asked making sure no one was listening to their conversation

"No...there is not" she said and glared at him "You know what I have been through" she said at him.

"That doesn't explain why you were-" he was suddenly cut off by her

"ROMANO STOP IT!" she said with a sorrowful expression on her face. "look whatever your opinion on him is or even what I think of him right now doesn't matter!" she said.

"Why?! he was kissing you, you hate when he pets you!" Romano said. Part of his mind was screaming at him for doing this five minutes after that bastard almost choked him but the other part said not to give up until he knew if his friend was okay.

"yes! that's right I don't like it! but what I also don't like is to get bullied then attacked out of school and then deal with the guilt of being the last person who's attacker's alive! A mother came today demanding me to tell her something about her daughter AS IF I CAN ACTUALLY DO SOMETHING!" she said with tired eyes. "Romano I am going through shit, I don't feel safe anymore and I can't tell anyone, my parents are away I won't call them back here and I have to stay at the house of someone that creeps me out, but at least..." she stopped there in front of him.

"At least what?" he asked concerned.

"He is the only person who I can talk with now, he is the only one that has been there when everything happen and he is more connected with all this then what you think, look leave him alone and also me, I know you can't understand it but is not what you think I am just tolerating things temporary!"

"Why would you tolerate him?" he asked shocked that she was letting herself be touched by this perverted bastard.

"Because contrary to what I thought, he is pinning me down to the bed, but neither is he letting me go around"

"But what's happening between you two then" Romano was starting to feel sad maybe (name) was more affected by the whole week then the others maybe she just didn't want to deal with some things

"NOTHING! OK?, I JUST DON'T WANT A NEW PROBLEM IN MY LIST!" she took a deep breath and added "Look tomorrow I am going home and things will go back to normal until then, let him cuddle me, he is been nursing me all week like I were family"

"Did he...touched you or.."

"No he didn't and today is the first time he kissed me, I didn't like it but it was only a kiss. I know I sound weird but..."

"But what?"

"But I have been through so much every day, I care less because everyday I am closer to be back to my home and until then I want to save my self the most problems I can okay? if I didn't come to you complaining about something grave before its because I could deal with him alone and I still can"

"Is that what you want to do?" he asked feeling sorry Michelle was so sad even to the point she was allowing that French pervert to fuzz over her.

"it is the decision I took" she answered.

"Okay" he said taking a deep breath "But only because you will be out tomorrow, don't worry I won't tell it to anyone"

"Thanks" she said smiling and hugged him "It means a lot"

"Okay then, I will leave you now see you tomorrow, take care" he said

"I will" she said and watched as he left.

(POV change again)

"Finally" the girl said to her self and sat on the edge of the cabin. She didn't like have to lie to Romano like that but knowing him it was the only way of getting him out of the way. "I am sorry Romano but its from your own good" she said quietly. Yes it was for his own good, she didn't like the situation she was in but she couldn't risk herself. She had enough already, she was not going to make things worst.

"Well it looks like someone is smarter zhen I thought" a voice said and Michelle immediately stood up and turned around to see Francis leaning over the cabin wall smirking.

"Oh h-h-hello Francis" she said shocked.

"Bonjour amour" he said happily. "How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess" the nervous female said looking at the direction Romano went.

"More then fine I would say, I came here to see if I would have to do as I said but what I saw was brilliant" he said and went to hug her from behind "I am so proud of you" he said kissing her cheek. "you are making things easier for us, I do appreciate it"

"I don't want to lose anyone else" she said turning around to look at him. "I still can't believe you actually...I don't want you to do it again"

"aww~ don't worry I am not, it would have been worse for both of us if I had no option but get rid of him, I know that would have made you suffer"

"Yes, it would" she said glancing at him "That's why I did this" she said

"Because you are an angel" he said and embraced her "You have such a good fragile heart Michelle, I don't want you to suffer " he nuzzled her and stroked her face.

"Don't worry ma chère âme soeur(my dear soulmate), I will bring happiness for both of us"

"No matter what I have to do for it"

_**A/N: ok so that was chapter 24!, I do hope you like it and that you review! :D **_


	26. Chapter 25

_**A/N: ok everyone I am back!, I know some of you may wonder where was I this past weeks so let me explain. I was in the final exam month of the year so I had to study and with all that it was hard for me to post everything sense I was really tired to do so. BUT! final exams are over for now and so guess it, luli is back!. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. and like always a special thanks to those who don't have a an account:**_

**Sleeping Greece: well thanks, I am glad you like my story and the way I work with the plot. I hope you will like this chapter as well.**

**guest(didn't put any name): well thanks and I hope you will like this update. **

**another guest: well thanks and sorry no can do you will have to stay XD**

**another guest: heheheh sorry I like to torture my readers a little. and don't worry nothing to be sorry for, I am glad ou are liking my story! **

**now before we continue I will repeat. sense the interactive story was against the rules. I had no option then to put a fake name on the reader so she would be a character more. I am sorry I know is not the same but if I didn't the story would have been reported eventually and I didn't want to delete it so I hope you can understand. from now on the reader is Michelle Simons**

**now back to the story! **

Michelle stayed limp allowing Francis to hug her for a few minutes before saying "Francis can we go home?, Its been a long day for me"

"AWW I noticed you were stressed" he said putting his jacket in the ground next to the cabin and sitting down leaning against it. "do you want to talk about it?" he said and patted a spot next to him for her to go and sit.

"if you don't mind I am tired can we go home first?. I don't feel very comfortable been here I prefer to go home" she said shyly looking down to the ground. Francis stoop up and went over her, placing his hand under her chin making her look at him.

"you want to end the day don't you?" he said warmly.

"its been a long day I just want to go and lay down" the girl said quietly.

"ok then we will talk at home" he said and took Michelle out of the park and over the car to drive her home.

(time skip to home brought to you by Pierre flying across the screen again)

Once they got back home Francis set his things on the coffee table and immediately sat on the couch grabbing Michelle's hips so she fell over him.

"now what does my pretty Mich has?" he asked as he laid down on the couch holding her to his chest so her body was resting on top of him

"what happened to you today? I heard you were sad" he added as he started to rub her head softly.

"a mother came asking me if I knew where Nicole was" she said in a sad tune and grabbed the posters from her schoolbag "she gave me these" she handed him the posters for him to see them and added "Paulina asked me if I wanted put them on the street so if anyone sees her they can call".

"oh Michelle" Francis said and hugged her"you poor thing, I knew it wasn't a good idea to send you today, I am sorry. I think it will be better for you to stay here tomorrow until your mother comes back"

"no" the teen said sadly "I prefer to go, its too late for not going now. besides I think the worse its over"

"ok if you insist" he said rubbing her head to his chest a little more. "then try to at least relax today you had a long day" he added and kissed her head.

"I will try" she replied looking at him.

"ok zhen, I will be on my study working when I am done I will cook dinner for us. Why don't you watch some TV or something so you can relax?"

"sure maybe that will help me" Michelle said thinking that watching some Tv or distract her self would at least help her pass the day she had.

"perfect if you need anything call me" and with that he went to his study and started to work.

(pov change)

Francis entered his study and placed the posters in one of the drawlers of his desk "sorry little one not going to happen" he thought as he closed the drawler. It was true he wasn't going to put nothing anywhere and neither was (name), her little heart had enough for a day.

"she knows its useless, do it will make her feel worse with all this" he said to him self as he stood up and went to the attic door taking away the locks. He liked to keep it locked so (name) wouldn't walk in by accident again, with one time seeing the things she saw it was enough and to be honest the sooner he had his home clean from all this mess the better.

"well I can't have my dear (name) staying over if the house its a mess" he grinned at the thought of all the things he would do with (name) once he was done with the getting ride of the evidence and her parents took her home. He would take her on secret dates to the park, to eat maybe she could even stay over his home so he cook for her.

"ah zhere's no harm in dream" he said as the thought of his bright happy future filled his head.

"well but first its time to finish the work" he said and entered the attic. "I have enough time to get ride of at least one more before making (name) notice" he thought and went to open the box. He gasped at what he saw.

(pov change)

Michelle turned the TV off. the TV didn't help her that much and she just wanted to rest from the experience she had so she just laid down in the couch. Trying to rest all the events from today and these past days she tried her hardest to put her mind in blank and drift to sleep.

"just relax Michelle and everything will be fine" she said to her self and curled up in the couch with a blanket. her eyelashes were getting heavy and she could feel her body relaxing sadly it was all take away by the sound of Francis' voice.

"ZHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" she heard him scream and immediately run up stairs.

"Francis what is it?" Michelle said as she knocked on his study door. There was no answer only the sound of footsteps fidgeting around the room frenetically and box falling over.

"Francis! please what is it?" she said remembering the last time she heard this noises and entered the room she found out five corpses "Francis I am getting scared!" she added getting nervous. There was no answer and she was indeed getting scared.

"no...what's going on this time?" Michelle said with tears in her eyes. She wanted to go over and see what it was but she was too scared in fact she didn't know if it was better to go or just go to her room and curl up and ignore it after all she was just too tired to deal with more.

"francis please I am worried!" the girl said trying to convince her self that it was him getting ride of the corpses or something that the worst that could be happening already happened.  
Then she started to hear the sound moving louder.

AH HA! THERE YOU ARE!" she heard Francis said and then the noise of hits and crashes were heard.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Michelle yelled and with all the courage she could muster and closed her eyes and run up stairs to the attic only to fell on her knees at the view in front of her.

"mister Kirkland?" she said in a whisper.


	27. Chapter 26

_**SO I BAAAAAAAACK!. I am sorry for my absence but two things happened. one: I had my final exams and so I finally graduated and had to look for universities. two: apparently even if its not in second person the FF was still breaking the rules because the reader was in. And so I had to change EVERY F"·$=&amp;%(" CHAPTER OF THE STORY!. Which takes me to another point. The reader is now a charactermore. Her name is Michelle. I know I know. Is not the same especially for the ones that have been reading this from the beginning and were used to the original structure. Nut if I didn't do this my Story would have been Reported and I really didn't want that. Especially with so many people asking me to submit more so yea changed this. I hope you can still enjoy it despite everything. **_

_**now for all those who have been reviewing me:**_

**Eddie Queen Que: I am Glad you like the story and lets hope you like this as well. and Don't worry Romano will be fine.**

**Sally: sorry about making you wait. I hope you will like this chapter. **

**Curiosity: I am very glad you like my work that much. And I will try to post new Stories here. Thought I don't know if I will have the time with University and stuff but I do promise to submit this whole story to the end. And as for the Email the link didn't appear so I can't write you right now. I am sorry. I hope you find this chapter.**

**Jackie: I am glad you enjoy this. And I hope you will like this chapter as well.**

**now back to the story!**

"Michelle! Michelle! you have to go! run" mister kirkland yelled and tried to squirm weakly but Francis slammed his head over the wall as soon as he talked and restrained him. He was beaten up and there was old stains of blood on his head along with a weird chain on his ankle that went longer behind a few boxes towards an old joist, probably from the first time you saw him. This time there was no panic freeze, there was no silence or staring. As soon as Michelle saw him she screamed her lungs out only to run as fast as the light towards the door. this is insane! she thought as she descended the stairs.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Francis said and launched at her. both of them falling from the stairs to his small study. He was trying to get a hold of Michelle's hips while she screamed and struggled like a maniac.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" she repeated like a broke CD and kept struggling until she felt Francis launch at her for the second time leaning all his weight on her shoulders, arms and neck adding pressure at them like he was trying to crack them causing her to lay limp on the floor unable to move. "LET GOOOOO" she begged in tears while she heard Mister Kirkland failed attempts to squirm and his yelling at Francis to let her go.

"BLOODY FROG SHE IS JUST A GIRL!" she heard him yell from the attic.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HER IN ZHIS YOU STUPID BRIT!" France yelled and begun to drag her upstairs despite her pleas and screams for help.

"shh shh its ok its ok, I know you don't like this but its for your own good" he tried said trying to smooth her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD, I SAW HIM DEAD PLEASE THIS HAS TO BE ALL A HORRIBLE DREAM!" the girl screamed and cried as she saw Mister Kirkland squirming and trying to break free again.

"Michelle, Michelle I swear I can explain this is not what you think!" he said before placing her next to him and rushing over the attic door, locking it. He looked like he was trying to remain calm when inside he was ready to snap and do something they all would regret or so she thought judging at how he launched himself at her and how he seemed to be losing his patience.

"YOU BLOODY PSYCHOPATH LET US GO!" Mister Kirkland said at the top of his lungs panting heavily. It was obvious the man was exhausted. He was panting heavily and there was sweat all over him. He looked like he started to fight sense the moment he woke up.

"shh shhh calm down, calm down the both of you. We will talk things over" he said in a mischievous tune that gave Michelle chills down the spine.

"I thought I got ride of him when I beat him up on the head repeatedly when he came over and I chained him to the attic just in case and sense he was not waking up I assumed he was out of the picture but it looks like certain someone wants to cause more trouble then I thought". Francis said grinning and walking over Mister Kirkland with a face that only promised trouble.

"you bloody knocked me out for a day! when I woke up I was in an attic with four corpses and I tried to find my way out!. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IN HERE?!" Miter Kirkland said not loud enough for a yell but loud enough to make Michelle whimper and crawl away.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!" Francis said and slapped him across the face before kneeling over Michelle and press her to his chest. "you are scaring my poor Michelle!" he added and started to smooth her head.

"and as for your question you see. I always had an special affection for this precious little thing and I couldn't help get too attached to her so I tried to make some moves for us to spend some time together and develop a special bond between us" he said nuzzling her forehead and glaring at Mister kirkland. "but some people decided to get in our way so I had to make sure they wouldn't scare my Michelle away from me".

"this can't be true!" mister kirkland said turning at her.

"oh but it is! first that bitchy and insufferable woman who wouldn't let me near!" he said pointing to where the aunt was still laying dead. "then those three little bastards who wanted to play torture with her!" he said getting near Mister Kirkland and grabbing the chain "then a pesky consoler who puts his nose where he is not called. Oui I think that's my last thing to take care of in my to do list"

"YOU ARE BLOODY SICK! SHE IS YOUR STUDENT AND SHE IS JUST A CHILD! Mister Kirkland screamed.

"OH SHUT IT! SHE WILL BE EIGHTEEN SOON!" Francis snarled in a very pissed off voice. "besides love its love and love makes everything possible"

"against her will?! look at her she is crying!" Mister Kirkland said pointing at Michelle. "if you care for her you will know what to do!". Francis just walked over at him with a death glare that could easily go through anyone's soul.

"she will love me and you will be out of the picture" he hissed at Mister Kirkland.

"what are you going to do?" she asked trembling looking at her consoler.

"I thought it was just some rat or something doing all those noises but it looks I still have work to do"

"WHAT?" they both said got as pale as the people who was actually dead.

"well we can't have you messing around now can't we?" Francis stood up and went towards Michelle grabbing her arm and making her stand up. "non I think we can't" he added and leaded her over the old joist and making her sit.

"Michelle?" he asked her in a calm voice. "you know I would do anything for you right?"

"yy-yes" she said trembling next to mister Kirkland.

"and you know I would never do anything to hurt you right?" he asked again looking around into the boxes while she held on Mister Kirkland tightly.

"yy-yes I know" she said knowing the whole situation wouldn't end good at all.

"good very good" he said turning at her and walking over her. "because I need for you to remember zhat right now ok ma cherie?" he said and stroked her head.

"ww-what are you going to do?" she asked trembling.

"something that requires for you to stay here for a while and behave ok?" Francis stood up and went over the door. "now I have to go for a minute. Be nice each other and behave like good little guests I don't want to hear any of you trying anything while I am away understood?"

"yyes" they both answered. Michelle trembling like she was a leaf and Mister Kirkland sighing looking down.

"good guys" he snickered at Mister Kirkland and walked away locking the door from outside.

In that moment a new feeling took over Michelle. bigger then what had happened and bigger then her fears. She didn't know if it was the turn things had took or the fact that she was no longer alone for after she heard Francis walk downstairs to his study, she just looked over at Mister Kirkland and whispered.

"we have to get out of here"


	28. Chapter 27

_**I am back and with another chapter. I hope you guys like it now to thank all those who reviewed without an account.**_

_**Tomatobear: thanks you so much!. I am glad you like it. And sorry to hear that. I hope you get better soon! :)**_

_**Curiosity: thanks! I am happy I graduated too. I will try my best to keep up working even with university and I am glad you liked my chapter so much I hope you like this one as well. **_

**_now back to the story!. _**

Mister Kirkland just starred at Michelle with a terrified expression on his face before daring to talk.

"but how?" he asked getting nervous "I don't think we have much time" he added and looked at her worried.

"ww-what do you mean?" she asked already knowing the response.

"he said he would be back in a minute. He is going to get ride of me right now I am afraid we don't have the time" the man said loudy.

"no...no don't say that!" Michelle broke into cry and started to shake the chains frenetically hoping she would break them somehow. "there has to be a way of getting out!" she almost shout and looked around nervously.

"I don't think so...BUT I CAN'T JUST DIE!" he started to flail and scream frenetically "GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW YOU PSYCHOPATH FROG! THIS IS INSANE!" he kept screaming and flailing while Michelle looked over and over the room searching for an item you could use to break the chains or something. For her time was running and she was every minute closer to live a full tragedy in front of her.

(pov change)

Francis was placing everything in order in the bathroom feeling the bathtub with the acid jerry cans he had left so the future corpse would melt right away in it without too much of a struggle. As he did he thought about how long it took him to fully get ride of the other three corpses two hours each cutting the flesh first so it would melt easier sadly yet he didn't have as much acid as before so he calculated this one would probably take more time to dissolve fully so he thought all night long was enough time to dissolve.

"oui that's probably best, to leave not reminds" and as thought about chopping the brit's flesh a flash came to him, Michelle would have to see it all. In that moment he stopped but with his body his mind also did. Until now he was just doing what his instincts told him to do as if he actually had this death as planned as Michelle aunt's one but no the moment he saw him alive he just...acted and decided on what to do like an automatic toy following the orders of its own machinery but now everything seemed to pause.

"maybe I should just make her sleep or something" he said knowing there was no way of letting her see what he was about to do "I can't let her witness this even if she knows I am doing it, it won't be healthy for her" he added to himself and thought for a moment. Then he remembered the sleeping pills he used the first time and decided to go for the sure.

"come on Francis its Thursday you do it now, you make her sleep, you get rid of the bastard and tomorrow her parents come and take her back home" Part of him was scared that she would talk of him with her parents because of the level of fear raising up inside of her but then again maybe doing this and leaving no evidence about it would make her see that it would be useless and with that last idea he poured more and more acid into the bathtub nervously and proceeded to go to the hallway to go prepare a quick meal.

"two hours Francis two hours and your future with Michelle its sealed" he whispered and headed to the stairs yet some yells started to get on his nerves. If that bastard didn't shut up soon he was going to just strangle him there.  
Francis went to the kitchen and quickly made a sandwich for her with a glass of orange juice.

"now the pills" he said to himself and went to grab the left sleeping pills he had and started to think of how many would take to make Michelle sleep as deep and long as possible and the sooner the better.

"just four pills Francis and that's enough more could hurt her" he said loudy trying to keep his composure despite the yells from the attic that were making his nerves twitch every time more.

"keep calm Francis keep calm it does no good to you to do things out of violence there is a lady up stairs" he said holding his head to calm down and drank some wine from his cabinets to relax a little until a loud noise caught his attention.

"CRASHHH"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" he said and quickly grabbed the tray and a butcher knife from the drawlers going up stairs.

(pov change)

"what do we do?!" Arthur continued to scream at the top of his lungs trying to break free from the chains as the terrified girl in front of him also pulled trying to break off the old joist that was holding them into that captive.

"I can't find anything!" Michelle said looking around desperately. "its like he took everything useful with him!" she said sounding more and more worried.

"keep looking keep looking!" he screamed loudy and made her place a hand on his mouth.

"shhh keep it quiet! or he will come here in any moment and dissolve you like-" she suddenly stopped and her eyes went wide.

"and what?!" Arthur asked shocked to her response. Was that psycho going to dissolve him int something? he was just hoping he could avoid any death that Francis had planned for him.

"he...he told me he got ride of the other corpses by dissolving them with acid. What if that acid can break this chains?" the girl said and started to look around the room.

"you mean...he actually has acid in here and uses to dissolve people?" Arthur asked more shocked and started to look around crazily as well.

"yea, yea he told me he did to leave no evidence and so I would quit on my attempts to escape" (name) said still looking around.

"how long have you known about this?" Arthur asked feeling momentally too shocked to scream.

"sense Tuesday, that's why I didn't go to school on Wednesday when I first found you I thought you were dead then on Wednesday I tried to escape but I couldn't do it on time and he showed me he had already got rid of Mark, Steve and Nicole and so I gave up trying to leave the house"

"did he hurt you?!" Arthur found himself asking her loudy. He wanted to get out of there badly but he couldn't actually believe that a young lady had actually known all this and had to be quiet about it. He was just hoping Francis didn't abuse her in any way.

"no...I was scared he would actually hurt me or try to kill me but...just threaten me. he said that if I said something he would go after Romano and that if I tried telling my parents or the police he would have to kill anyone who tried to take me away from him so I had to shut up." In that moment tears started to fall from Michelle's eyes and she started to sob.

"I am sorry, I truly am I should have said something" she said holding her head with her hands.

"no its ok" Arthur said and pulled her head into his chest "you are just one of his victims you didn't have other option" he looked towards the door one more time and screamed "DAMN YOU FROG! SHE IS JUST A GIRL"

In that moment Michelle looked up at him in the eyes and said "please calm down, I don't want to see another death either but we need to think of a plan, we have to get off this chains and escape, maybe we can use the acid, maybe he leaved some around here"

"yes but we need to find it for it!" Arthur tried to remind calm but with every thought about his time running out his survival instincts kicked harder making him want to scream and yell like an encaged animal wanting to be free.

"I can't find the jerry-cans!" Michelle added still looking around.

"keep looking I will help you" Arthur stood up as much as the chains allowed him and tried to squirm free but it was useless. He then thought about the jerry-cans been saved in boxes so he just started to hit and kick the boxes around so they would fall.

"what are you doing?!" the girl said looking at him startled.

"maybe he left some inside of the boxes so knock them off and look around!" he yelled at her and kept looking through the fallen boxes to see if there was anything he could use. Michelle on her part did the same.

"THEY HAVE TO BE AROUND HERE KNOCK OFF ALL THE BOXES AND SEE IF THEY ARE INSIDE!" he said with his temper gaining the best of him.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! just keep quiet!" (name) said loudy and kept looking for something that she could use to break the chains sadly she couldn't find any jerry-can left. "fuck I think he took them all downstairs with him!" she said looking at him desperately.

"OH BLOODY HELL YOU FROG!" Arthur screaming no longer controlling himself and knocking a box to the ground as he did a vase that was kept inside crashed against the floor and despite the news paper covering it it smashed breaking into a pieces of broken glass.

"maybe that could help" Michelle said and tried to use the tiny pieces as some kind of pick up lock.

"its no use these are chains not ropes" Arthur said and tried the same just in case but nothing seemed to work. "DAMN WE HAVE TO GO BEFORE HE-" he couldn't finish his sentence as the door was slapped open before them.

"WHAT'S ZHE MEANING OF THIS?!" Francis yelled throwing a tray with food to the ground that got smashed against the wooden floor.

"oh no" Michelle said and curled up away from him.

(pove change)

"WHAT'S ZHE MEANING OF THIS?!" Francis screamed and thrown down a tray with food that's smashed to the ground. Michelle never saw him that angry before so as soon as she saw him like that, her instincts kicked in and she clung to Mister Kirkland for dear life as Francis advanced towards her.

"oh hell" Mister Kirkland said as Francis started to eye the place from bottom to top.

"I think I did warn you I didn't want to 'ear any of you trying anything on my back didn't I?" he said with a murderous look glaring at Mister Kirkland. "oui I did and you two tried to sneak behind me now zhere's going to be hell to pay" he said as he took the butcher knife from the floor. Michelle's blood run cold as soon as she saw it. *that's it, he snapped he is going to get rid of us!* her mind screamed as she curled up into a ball and grabbed one of the pieces of the broken vase just in case.

"you bloody psychopath.. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" Mister Kirkland said shaking the chains trying to get free with no avail.

"you are right I can't do that to the two of you" he said grabbing the chains that held Michelle tied up to the joist and untying them pulling her closer to him as she quickly hid the piece of vase into her clothes. "but you are another story non?"

"WHAAT?!" he screamed as Francis started to make her stand up.

"be honest why would I hurt her if I am doing all this just to get her?" Francis said as he held her head to his chest. "its not her fault you decided to mess with us, its yours"

"SHE DOESN'T! WANT THIS YOU MORON! SHE HATES IT" Mister Kirkland snapped and tried to stand up but Francis quickly slapped him causing him to fall.

"YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR TONGUE OFF!" Francis yelled pressing her head harder to his chest "I AM FED UP, FED UP FROM YOU TELLING ME HOW TO RUN MY LOVE LIFE!" he grabbed Mister kirkland by the neck and squeezed his throat. "you try to tell me how to take care of her one more time you are going to die painfully" he said and went towards Michelle again. "as for you young lady I am very disappointed I thought I could count on you well doesn't matter I will deal with it later as for you!" he turned to mister Kirkland "you are lucky I am not letting her see this otherwise you would be already dead! so enjoy the minutes you have left" he said and started to drag her downstairs.

"what? no no Francis! Francis no don't do it please!" Michelle said trying to struggle and grab the pice of the vase from her clothes but Francis managed to restrain her arms. Francis on his part just growled at her and picked her up bridal style carrying her to his room.

"honestly Michelle I feed you, I look after you, I protect you" he said and suddenly thrown her to his bed. "when are we going to develop a real bond of trust?" he said with his hands on his hips.

"I...eh well" she said not knowing what lie could she use to retain him there a little more with her?. *I have to give mister Kirkland time maybe he can find a way to escape but I need to retain him* she thought to her self.

"save it Michelle we will just work on it later right now I am going to bring you your dinner sense last one its smashed against the floor now be good and stay here" he went out of the room and she could hear the door been locked from outside.

"NO!" she said and started to hit the pillow "I need to get out of this!" she said and looked around the room once again. Like the first time she tried to escape there was no telephone nor a cell phone so she guessed Francis had his with him on his clothes.

"I need to do something!" Michelle said panicking. Call 911 on his back was not an option and neither it was to sneak out from the room to the hallway sense it was locked then a realization hit you. "the second floor windows are not locked are they?" she said and went to look at the high she was, Jump could easily mean a broken limb but she didn't care in that moment so she thought it may be a good option to risk and jump trying to run away before he could catch her and so she started to try to push the mosquito net from the frame of the window off. While she was doing it other thought plagued her, what if he tried to get rid of mister Kirkland before the cops could arrive.

"to risk to go on my self or try to save him" she said and thought of how could she take mister Kirkland with her so he wouldn't get killed. "if only I could lock Francis or stop him somehow" she said and sat on the bed feeling a deep cut in one of her sides.

"what?"she said and took out the piece of broken vase she had with her and remembered she saved it for self defense when she saw him take the butcher knife. Then it hit her "what if this is the only way out" she said and looked at the broken piece in front of her. What if she could knock Francis off and take his phone? could she actually do it? knock out a teacher of hers and attack him to get free? did she have that much of strength?

"what do I do?" Michelle said still trying to push the mosquito net off. "I can't knock him off with a piece of broken vase" she said and looked around when her cached a glimpse of the two lamps that were resting on the nightstands on each sides of the bed.

"yea yea that could do for a last resource I think" then she heard footsteps coming towards her and the lock of the door been opened so she quickly hid the piece of vase in the drawler.

"Michelle I brought your food!" Francis said entering with another tray surprisingly he only took five minutes to come back.

"eh thanks I guess" she said and sat on the bed.

"your welcome now here you have" he said sat the tray in front of her as he did leaned almost on top of her and said "well what are you waiting? eat dear" he added with a nervous look, he truly seemed to want for her to eat that.

"I...eh am not hungry" she said telling the truth but she actually didn't want to take anything from him. she was in such a nervous state right everything coming from him seemed suspicious and more with the situation that was about to take place in the attic.

"Michelle I don't like when you skip meals so please eat this is not a good moment" he said giving her a stern look.

"I am sorry I am just not hungry" she said backing up and when she did, she gazed at the pockets from his pants. The cellphone has to be there or in his shirt she thought and didn't realize Francis grabbed the glass of juice and brought it close to her face.

"Michelle" he said looking at her madly. "don't make this harder then it has to be" he warned her with with his face inches from hers. In that moment she bit her lip and looked away trying to think that maybe eat would be the best but as soon as she did she gazed one more time at the lamp resting on the nightstand and then towards the man in front of her and she realized she couldn't afford taking any risks, sue knew what she had to do.

"francis?" Michelle asked not believing what would she have to do to save mister Kirkland.

"what Michelle?" he asked still looking pissed

"I didn't break my word with our deal why are you doing this?" she asked mad.

"this doesn't have to do with you Michelle now stop trying to avoid thing and eat and I mean it I don't want to do this the bad way" he said glaring at her.

"please stop this I swear... if you stop this and let him live" Michelle swallowed her last bit of pride and looked at him deciding it was for the best for someone who tried to help her.

"I will be a good girlfriend" 


	29. Chapter 28

**heeeeeeey! I am back again!. yes after all this time!. I know its been a long time and I am sorry. I just started college so the homework and all had me a little busy. but I have good news. I already finished this series. there are 30 chapters. this the 28 so soon you will all see the ending!. I hope you will like it **

"oh Michelle" Francis said looking at her softly "what are you saying?" he asked her placing the orange juice glass on the nightstand.

"that if you let Mister Kirkland live...I will be a good girlfriend" she said and looked down in shame not believing what she was doing "I can change, I swear I can change!" she said and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I will never try to help him again, I won't talk to other guys anymore not even Romano but pleaaase, don't kill anymore!" she begged giving him a hurtful look. "I promise I will change!"

"oh Michelle" Francis said and snuggled her "you are a good girlfriend, this is not your fault" he said as he pressed her head to his chest "I am sorry I yelled at you" he added as he petted her head "this is not your fault ma cherie, I am not doing to punish you, things just..didn't go as planned and now I have to fix them and when I saw you trying to help him I got mad. Can you forgive me?"

"yes but don't fix things this way!" she cried burying her face on the crock of his neck "please!, no more blood, I can't stand it!" she said hugging him for dear life as he he rubbed her back.

"shhh its alright I promise everything will be just fine" he said kissing her cheek and rubbing her back soothingly to calm her down. "I promise"

"no, no, not this way!" Michelle said glancing at the lamp on the nightstand nervously.

"everything will be fine, everything its going to be alright amour" he said still hugging her and smoothing her back.

"no...IT WON'T!" Michelle said and quickly snatched up the lamp and pushed Francis off of her, hitting him on the head with all the strength she could muster and knocked him off the bed.

"OOWWW LITTLE BITCH" he growled holding his head in pain. In that moment she just knew one hit wasn't going to give her enough time and swung the lamp at him while he was still recovering from the shock. This one crashed against his skull which caused him to lay backwards weakly holding his now bleeding head.

"OOOOOWWW MY HEAD!" he groaned loudy and started to hold his forehead where an impressive amount of blood was coming out, it looked as if he got his forehead opened.

"its now or never!" she said and went over him pinning him down and looking for the cellphone in his pocket.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" he said and attempted to grab her arms to restrain you. His blood was running down his face while he was trying to pin you down yet he seemed to be in too much pain to do it as easy as he would have before.

"LET GO!" she said and scratched his side with one of the broken pieces of the lamp. He left go a yowl of pain and loosened his grip on her with more blood coming out of his body. Michelle took that as her chance and run off to the door towards the bathroom.

"OMG!" she said as she entered and smelled the strong smell of acid in the bathtub and quickly took one of the jerry-cans and tried to fill it up there carefully not to let the burning liquid touch her.

"come on faster, faster" the girl said as she filled the jerry can afraid of end up burning her skin with the liquid. There was no sounds except for some weak moans of pain coming from Francis' room where she guessed he was trying to stop the bleeding. Once she got enough acid she went towards the study.

"Micheeeeeelleeeeee" she heard Francs moan from the bedroom "come baaaaack!, don't leave me like thiiiiiiiss!" the poor teen heard him whine and immediately run towards the attic closing the door. The only she heard then was the sound of some weak movements coming from the bedroom

"MICHELLE!" Arthur said as he tried to stand up "how did you-" he was cut off by her handing him the jerry-can.

"there is no time!, I don't know how much will Francis resist" she said and started to deal 911 in Francis' cellphone hysterically.

"911 what's your emergency?" a receptionist asked her.

"yes, my teacher he tried to kill my psychologist and was holding me hostage so I stabbed him in the side with a piece of glass!" Michelle said panting from nervousness.

"alright, alright, calm down mis. Can you tell me the address?" she said trying to calm her down.

"yes we are in the oaks street at the end of the road our house is in the end of the street three blocks away from the elementary high school and two blocks away from the park, PLEASE HURRY!" she said as Mister Kirkland was trying to dissolve the knot on the little chain with the acid he had left in the jerry can.

"don't worry mis, the police and paramedics are on their way" the receptionist said and she could hear the sound of typing in the other side of the line. "why don't you stay and tell me what happened in detail?" she said with a soft voice.

"alright, one more try!" she heard Mister Kirkland say and pull from the chain and rushed to pull as well. Luckily for her the acid did made the chain weak so this one broke allowing Mister Kirkland to untie himself.

"are they on their way?" he asked grabbing the phone.

"yes they are" Michelle said handing him the phone.

"hello who's this?" the receptionist asked him.

"hi, I am Arthur Kirkland this bastard tried to kill me and had me tied up on his house, look we are getting out of here!, if the police comes tell them we are on my house!" he said gave his information before hanging up "come on Michelle we are not safe here" he added and grabbed her hand rushing towards the study and then the hallway.

"we have to hurry before Francis comes again!" she said and looked at the bedroom one more time and saw with horror how the door was opened and red marks were leading from there to the stairs. Her blood got frozen and she stopped in her tracks making Mister Kirkland stop with her.

"Michelle come on we have to go!" he said pulling her arm only for her to put her hand over his mouth.

"shhhh" she said and grabbed his chin facing him to the bedroom and whispering "he is not in the bedroom" she said and looked at the floor with red spots all over "and I don't think he is in his bathroom either" the girl said with her heart practically jumping out of your chest.

"you said he is around the house?" mister Kirkland asked trembling and looked at the floor the red spots went in two directions over the stairs and to the guests bathroom so she didn't know where he could be.

"lets get out through the window!" Michelle said and out of nowhere the guests bathroom's door opened and a bloody Francis jumped on top of Mister Kirkland stabbing his sides with the same piece of broken lamp she used 15 minutes ago. He his shirt was ripped and she could see he had used it to cover his wounds along with scotch tape yet he was still pretty bloody from the hits and she could see he was stumbling from the pain.

"GAHHHHH!" Mister Kirkland yowled in pain as Francis stabbed his sides and tried to flick him over so he could have a better access to his chest.

"YOU LITTLE VERMIN!, THIS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Francis screamed, trying to flick him over while holding his bandaged sides with the other hand trying to compose his balance.

"AHHH STOP IT!" Michelle screamed and out of nowhere jumped on top of Francis pushing him off. "STOP THIS!" she said grabbing Mister Kirkland who was trying to cover his wound to stop the pain.

"AHHHH!" Francis yelled and thrown himself at her, yanking her by the hair "STAY OUT OF THIS!" he hissed and Mister Kirkland tried to weakly move to stop him yet Francis yanked him by the hair and started to slam him over the wall while panting from tiredness.

"OH MY GOD STOP THIS!" Michelle said when she saw how Mister Kirkland was near blacking out and run down stairs.

"NOOO!" Francis yelled and with the last of his strength jumped on her, both of them rolling down the stairs as he tried to restrain her.

"GAAAHH GET OFF ME!" she said struggling with the disgusting smell of blood filling her nostrils and a strange sound she couldn't quite tell getting louder. Francis kept trying to have a firm hold of her while shaking her body so she would stop squirming and hold still.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE ME, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!, I NEVER LET YOU LEAVE!" he screamed and Michelle started to kick and yell until she heard the door slamming open followed by a strange light entering the room and the strange sound practically screaming in her ears .

"FRANCIS BONNEFOY LET GO OF THAT GIRL RIGHT NOW!" the silhouette of a man yelled and pointed a gun at her teacher who was in a petrified state and she looked outside blinded by the blue and red lights and then the strange sound hit her.

it was the sound of Police cars.


	30. Chapter 29

_**here is! chapter 29!. we are getting even CLOSER to the end!. I want to thank all of you who reviewed and favorited my story even after the long wait I put you through. and like always here is a thanks for the ones who do not have an account.**_

**curiosity: I am glad you like my story and don't worry I will submit the last chapter soon. **

**daily reader: PLEASE DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK OR YOU MISS THE END! XD **

Everything was so quickly, Michelle didn't even believed it was real. First there was a man yelling at her teacher, then there was her teacher freezing in a shocking state and then there was a woman in a police uniform offering a hand to her and saying something she didn't understand sinse her mind was still absorbing everything.

"Michelle?" she repeated doing visual contact with her and repeating the phrase. "its ok darling, come with me I will take you out of here" she said. In that moment all Michelle's thoughts crumbled, her instincts vanished and against anything she expected she would do if you ever got alive from that experience. she hugged her and said.

"thank you so much this is a miracle!" And with that she took Michelle outside,

"its ok darling we will take you away from here" the woman said with a comforting expression and sat her on an open ambulance. "are you ok? did he hurt you?, do you feel pain anywhere?" she asked as a doctor checked on Michelle's bruises and wounds.

"no no, I am fine just a little sore that's all" she said feeling a little pain in her body.

"her arm has a huge scratch she must have cut herself with something" the doctor said and looked at her "can you remember?"

"yes I fell from the stair with him holding me and he had something sharp with him. it must have cut me without notice" she said remembering what just happened ten minutes ago. For her it was all a dream. A weird dream of which she would wake up in any moment finding herself in Francis' bedroom once again or in his classroom in the school.  
In that moment some paramedics came out, helping Mister Kirkland on his feet and taking him over an ambulance. He was bruised and bleeding so she stood up and left him sit in the ambulance as the doctors where checking on him. In other spot meters from them two police men were dragging a squirming Francis over a police car. He was screaming and flailing like a mad man and he was glaring at Michelle while yelling.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!, WE LOVE EACH OTHER! WE NEED EACH OTHER!" he yelled as he tried to reach for her "TELL THEM MICHELLE!, YOU WERE LIVING WITH ME ALL THIS TIME!, TELL THEM WE LOVE EACH THER, TELL THEM YOU WANT TO BE HERE WITH ME" he yelled and started to cry in front of her. "tell them please..I need you" he said in a low voice. Against all judgment and all the police instruction telling her to to stay away, Michelle went a few meters near him and responded.

"Francis, what you need is help. You are sick. I don't want to be with you, I wanna go home" she said with some tears in her eyes.

"non! non please! don't go!, I can change please! I swear! Michelle! I need you! please!" he yelled as he was restrained and pinned against the police car.

"the last thing she needs its a psychopath like you" one of them said and dragged him inside of the car. "you are under arrest by murder and threat!" he said and slammed the door close on his face before getting inside as well with his partner and going towards the station.  
In that moment Michelle kept crying a little. The whole situation was just so strong for her to bear in silence even if it was what she most wished since she was forced by Francis.

"its ok darling. Your parents are on their way" the police woman said and wrapped her in a blanket, leading her to the car. Before going away she could see some people who came from the other houses to see what was happening. She just pleaded her parents would find out about this soon.

"we will be there in a few minutes" the woman said and went off in the car with her.

(time skip of three hours brought to you by the police)

"so that was what happened?" a psychologist asked Michele while taking notes of her words.

"yes" she said and sighed. She was giving the whole story to the police. In the beginning no one wanted to ask anything without her parents in the room but after an hour and a half of been sitting and been revised by doctors and asked where her parents were. She insisted that she needed to tell everything in that moment. The sooner she would tell what happened the sooner she could go home when her parents arrived. They have told her they could contact her parents and that they were on their way.

"ok then" the psychologist said "now besides of sleeping with you in the same bed. Did he...touched you in a way you didn't like it? or forced himself in some way?" the psychologist asked her softly.

"not in the ways you mean. He didn't do anything sexual he just kissed and cuddled me a lot but sex or touching me in bad places its something he didn't do. Guess he could control himself there." the girl said and looked at them "what is wrong with him?, I just...need to know why would he do all he did. Why couldn't he just act like a normal person. what could I possibly have done for him to do all this just for me" she said crying, concerned of how in earth she could influence a man without even trying for him to go crazy the way he did.

"well dear the police its trying to determine that right now. but what I can tell you is. that this is not your fault. this man is sick and he needs help but none of that has to do anything with you" the asked holding her hand to calm her down.

"but he said he was doing all of this for me. for us. he said he wanted to make me happy and that all of this was so he could be with me" the teen said sniffing

"but you weren't happy Michelle. He hurt you and people you cared about and he treated you with dong it again. It wasn't for you, it was for himself. if it wasn't you it would have been someone else. He is not well and he would have found another way for what he did. You didn't do anything to him. He was already sick" he said and handed her a box of tissues so she could wipe her tears away.

"Is Mister Kirkland going to be ok?" she asked while whipping away her tears.

"he is at the hospital right now, they are taking care of him there" the man responded and lead her out of the room.

"I just wanna go home" Michelle said still crying a bit but much calmer

"don't worry you will. Come you can go home now" he said and went over another office. Once she opened the door she found yourself with a surprise.

"MOM? DAD?" you said shocked.

(pov change)

Francis was dragged handcuffed towards an interrogatories room by the police. They locked him in there and told him to wait for the officer to come back. While he was there, he thought about the week he had. The month he had been planning this and the things he did even the days and hours he had with you. He tried to think how long could have take for you to make the call and the police to arrive. once he started calculating where things went downhill he made a conclusion. One hour. if he had spent one hour making sure Arthur was really dead on Tuesday then he wouldn't had to leave Michelle 45 minutes alone with him in the attic and other 15 minutes alone in his bedroom while he brought her food at Thursday night. Michelle wouldn't have seen Arthur alive so she wouldn't have tried to save him and she wouldn't have been 15 minutes alone in his room thinking about knowing him out with a lamp. So that was it. all lost because of one simple hour.

"how can someone be so happy and then lose everything in just one hour?" he said himself.

"well you tell me" a police said entering the room "for Michelle Simons it was more then one hour it was seven days. Seven fucking days living with a psychopath who threaten to kill her if she didn't comply with his sick wishes" he said advancing towards Francis.

"IT WASN'T HER!" he said standing up abruptly "I WOULD NEVER HURT HER! IT WAS HER FAMILY! AND I AM NOT SICK!" he yelled angry. He wasn't going to tolerate an imbecile who knew nothing about his story with her,, telling him he had been hurting her.

"its still abuse and you are sick" the man said responded at him "you told her you would kill people she cared for if she didn't agree to be your little plaything"

"she was my girlfriend not a sex doll!" he said angry.

"you had her locked in your home like an animal" he said going towards him

"it was necessary!" he defended himself raising his voice.

"you killed three classmates of her and and her aunt! and you almost kill her consoler!" the police said loosing his patience. "how is that not been sick!, you pedo!"

"they were on our way!" he raised his voice as well and started to pant heavily.

"don't you mean your way Francis?" he said advancing towards him "you threaten her you just said it you had to lock her up so she wouldn't run away. She hated you and she and her family will do whatever it takes to have you rot in a jail and you know what? they are going to make it" he said showing the notes he took while Francis was talking with him.

"non" he said looking down and then looked right up at him "they won't"

"we found four corpses in your home and you just confessed to do all the things you were accused off of course they will!" the man said.

"non they won't. Because I am not a pedo I am a lover" he said with his face close to the officer's one "and love makes everything possible" he said

"god you do need help" he said and opened the door for two other police to come in "take him to the cell he already confessed and leave him the handcuffs he is not stable right now" he said.

(back to the other pov)

"MICHELLE!" her mother said hugging her "you are ok!, oh god you are ok!" she said hugging her daughter with her dad.

"we were so scared when they told us everything once we arrived!" her dad said also with tears "we didn't know anything!"

"I am fine, I am fine. I am just so happy to see you, I missed you so much" she said crying out loud again. Finally her parents were here. s felt like the nightmare was finally finishing.

"forgive me!, forgive me! this is all my fault!" her mother sobbed uncontrollably.

"mom no you didn't know" Michelle said crying.

"I left my baby with a psychopath!" she said crying. Suddenly in that moment two policemen crossed the hallway station to put Francis in a cell, while he was forced to walk he turned at them with a sad expression on his face.

"YOU!·" Michelle's dad said ready to charge at him but was quickly restrained by the police. "YOU SICK! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled while he was taken back

"calm down mister Simons is not worth it" the man said stopping him from doing a madness.

"YOU BASTARD!" his wife shouted while hugging Michelle " YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" she said with tears "oh why god! why!".  
Michelle clung to her mother's embrace tightly. The shouting, the police station with the cops around all staring at her, her parents, Francis staring at her pleadingly while been taken to a cell, it was all too much for her to bear.

"mom please lets go home" Michelle said crying. The police officer leaded them to another area of the station. "she is right ma'am you had a long day. You and your daughter already gave a report you can go home besides is not good for the child or you to stay here any longer. just go home and try to absorb things calmly and tomorrow you can come back" the officer said "now come we will drive you to your home" he offered and took them away. While they were walking Michelle heard Francis from his cell

"MICHELLE DON'T GO!" he yelled sad " I DID TAKE CARE OF YOU. TELL THEM THAT!. TELL THEM I AM NOT SICK!"

"YOU ARE SICK!" she yelled crying "and you need help" she said while her parents made her look away and tried to comfort her.

"no I need for us to be together!" he said.

"leave her alone!" the cop said. "she had enough of you" the man and turned to her "ignore him darling just go home and rest". Michelle nodded and went home with her parents glaring one last time at Francis who kept begging for her not to go. Michelle covered her ears while she went to the car ignoring the screams. She hated when he screamed like that. in the short time she was with him she already knew those screams very well

those were the screams of his madness every time he was about to snap.


	31. Chapter 30

_**final chapter everyone!. yes that's right this is the final chapter of the story!. I hope you like it. and I would really like to thank everyone who went with me through this story. looking back there is a lot of things I would have done different and another I am still proud off. To be honest I don't know how much quality does this has but I have to say I think it is a decent start for been my first Fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy this and please leave me a review. **_

Francis woke up hours later and looked around the cell, Something bright was bothering him in the eye. He rubbed his eyes and glanced to a small light. he looked up at the wall and saw it's source. It was a small window that allowed the sunlight to enter the room. sunlight?. Francis thought and sat on the cell bed. "Then it must be at least morning". he said to himself. He couldn't believe he had spent the night in that cell. If anyone asked at this hour yesterday how did he expect to spend the night. he would have said that in his bedroom with Michelle sharing the bed with him and sleeping peacefully while cuddling her.

"I can't believe I had everything and lost it" he said and sighed. In that moment he heard some footsteps and saw a policeman entering the room. He went over the hallway where the cells were and stopped at his.

"get up Bonnefoy you are going away" he said and Francis stood up excited. "from here?" he asked and the man nodded. "you are going to be located at a temporary jail until the trail." the man said and Francis could practically feel his hope crumbing down with a single punch. "but...but what about my lawyer?" he asked and the policeman rolled his eyes.

"you will see him there now walk!" he said and dragged Francis out of the station and inside of the police car. In The way Francis started to get nervous. He felt impotent and weak without his Michelle there for him. he felt trapped inside of that car that would take him to his confinement and to make it worst the handcuffs that prevented him to move freely, didn't help him feel better. Everything felt confined in that car, the space, the air, even the police man that was taking him seemed to be trapped, only he had a choice not like Francis who was trapped in there like a mouse in a cage.

"how is Michelle?" Was the only he could ask. Maybe know about his love would ease his nerves a little and made him forget his situation. The policeman on his part just huffed "the only thing you need to know is that she and her family are going on a trail against you. and they have pretty much already won so shut up!" he hissed at Francis and he huffed.

"I knew that would happen!. I want a lawyer I have the right to get one!" he said angry and the policeman rolled his eyes again. "look you we already called so you will meet him this afternoon now shut up!" he said and kept driving "its a long way trip and I don't want to hear you understood?" he said angry but Francis' heart gave a jump at those words and started to beat faster.. Long way?. where was he been taken? this was a medium town so where would they take him that involved a long trip?. he just hoped he wasn't been taken too far from his Michelle. After all she was at her family's mercy and those bastards would surely poison her head and try to take her away from him.

"what?! long trip? eh where? I mean how far?!" he asked nervous and trying to calm down his own thoughts. The officer seemed to notice this and sighed "look I told you its a temporary jail out of the town, until the trail after that I am sure its either prison or a mental asylum" he said and kept driving.

" WHAT?! NON! NON YOU CAN'T TAKE ME OUT OF TOWN ITS TOO FAR!" he shouted and started to wriggle madly. he couldn't let them take him out of town that too far from Michelle!, and who knew what would her family tell her or do to her with taking her away from him. All those thoughts plagued his head like a cloud, Francis couldn't think straight all he could think of was how far from her he was been taken and with every meter he meter he moved, he could feel his heart raising.

" HEY STOP THAT!" the officer said and Francis kept wriggling madly. " HER FAMILY!, THOSE BASTARD THEY ARE POISONING HER HEAD, I MUST BE THERE TO HELP HER!" he said and kept wriggling and trying to undo the handcuffs. The police man growled and watched him and tried to keep driving as best as he could with all that ruckus on the backside of the car.

"LET ME OUT!, LET ME OUT!" Francis said feeling every minute more trapped inside of that car. It was as if the walls were closing on him and the air was escaping out leaving him in that tight cell. He started to pant and breath heavily his eyes started to divert again, this time looking for a way out or at least a hole where he could breath fresh air.

"hey! quit it!, don't have an attack in here!" the officer said and tried to keep driving yet the situation was getting a bit tight at the moment. He was how Francis started to pull from his hair and hit his head against the window. " AIR AIR, LET ME BREATH FRESH AIR, THE AIR HERE IS GETTING THICKER" he demanded and kept on the hitting. The officer paused for a moment and opened the window just a bit so he could breath but not enough for him to try anything.

"there now shut it and-" he was interrupted by Francis yelling "I CAN'T BREATH!" and hitting against the window and flailing. he grabbed his chest and neck in search of the obstruction that didn't allow him to breath normally but he couldn't found it. Francis was getting desperate, images of Michelle and her family floated around his mind while he struggled to breath. he tried to find whatever it was in his throat and even tried to cough to take it out but it was impossible. he just couldn't think, breath or move straight. he felt as if his mind was blackening due to his lack of fresh air and he could only flail and scream like an animal in hopes of get the oxygen he needed.

"LET ME BREATH!" he shouted only his screams were become drowned inside of his throat as if the oxygen didn't allow them to fully come out and the officer seemed every time more nervous about his state. "come don't have a panic attack just now!" he said and thought about shocking him with the electric prod like last night but he was afraid that would kill him. because if something happened to this man during the ride it would his fault of course. The officer decided to stop at the side of the road. "ok ok you will get your air!" he said and opened the window completely. Francis on his part kept attempting to scream while taking his head out. he flailed and hit himself against the car. the officer then opened the door and started to press at his chest.

"COME NOW BREATH!" he shouted and Francis kept flailing inside of the car and whimpering even with the door opened the man kept pressing at his chest in hopes of Francis calming down. Francis on his part had no idea of nearly what was happening around him. he felt squished inside of that metallic cel. he knew they were taking him away from his beloved Michelle and he knew he had little time, and he knew he felt so impotent and desperate he couldn't even breath, Everything else was blurry. he kept flailing and making attempts to speak up, hoping it was all just a nightmare from which he would soon wake up sadly it was real.

"I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM HERE, I WANT TO BREATH OUT OF THIS DAMN METALLIC THING!" he almost shouted but couldn't really due to his lack of air and tried his best to make out what was happening around him, the car had stopped but he still felt trapped he needed to get away from it but he couldn't. "let me out!, let me out!, I can't be locked!" he pleaded in a drowned whisper and the police man kept trying to make him breath "hey calm down!, just breath you will be ok!" he said and kept trying to pin down Francis while helping him breath. honestly he heard about panic attacks but this was the first time he had to deal with one. He felt how Francis' heart beat was pounding faster and faster inside of his chest. If Francis didn't calm down any time within some minutes he would need to call an ambulance.

Francis kept squirming and getting even more desperate he grabbed the officer with one arm and started to shake him. " TAKE ME OUT TAKE ME OUT, TAKE ME OUT, I AM TRAPPED INSIDE OF THIS THING THERE IS NO AIR!" he pleaded desperately and the man tried to restrain his arms " BONNEFOY CALM DOWN OK YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF HERE. TRY TO BREATH" he said and kept trying to grab his arms "I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TRY TO CALM DOWNI-" he tried to shout but soon something else was felt. He could no longer hear Francis' heart beat or his suffocated screams, or even his arms beneath his hands only a sharp kick that extended from his stomach to all his limbs and head. Muscles tensing up like violin strings and blood freezing, all his skin shuddering before he felt the impact against his whole body.

Francis felt how his heart stopped for a few seconds. In his blurry state of mind he wouldn't be able to count them exactly. Everything happening around him was like a slow motion blur. he felt how his body practically ejected it self, he felt the wind blowing on his whole body as he stared at the immensity of the sky above him, he felt how his chest expanded and constricted in his repeated attempts to breath, he even felt how his body was slowly coming back to its functioning as he saw the police car next to him and the glass surrounding him, allowing him to make out a rational thought

"I am outside" he whispered and felt how his heart was slowly calming down at the sign of him been in the outside world without any walls around him. As if he could breath a little better. he still sensed the air a bit thicker but the drowning sensation was gone at least. His mind was still a little blurry sense he was trying to make out everything. he remembered feeling trapped and suffocated inside of the car, he remembered the police man stopping and trying to make him breath and he remembered something black and shiny at his reach before seen the man eject backwards. He got on his knees and glanced at his opened hand and then at the ground under his feet. There it was black and shiny, laying next his foot.

Francis tried to make use of his brain now that he didn't feel trapped anymore. he was still trying to process everything that surrounded him as he crawled forward in weak attempts. he could see the shiny black object near him and he could see the police man almost unconscious in the floor but after that everything was like a blackout for him.

(POV change)

Michelle woke up at later morning in a place she didn't expect to find herself, her bedroom. She glanced around and saw all of her things and all her furniture all in the place where they always have been. Her cat pet was sleeping happily at the end of her bed curled up into a ball like he always did. Not a single thing out of its place, as if nothing changed while she was out of her house.

"I am home" She said as she glanced around the room. No rush, no Francis threatening to kill someone, no tied up prisoners in the attic, no corpses in the attic and no worries, just her and her family in her peaceful home, well as peaceful as she could carrying the memories she had. She got up from the bed and petted her little friend's head before going to the bathroom. In the mirror she could see her arm, the wounds in there made her remember everything in deep and for some reason she couldn't help but wonder something, every time she saw them, something that it was important for her.

"I wonder what is he doing now" She said thinking of Francis and the last image she had of him. Handcuffed, been dragged into a cell and screaming. Even if the last thing she saw of him, was he encaged, for some reason she couldn't help but remember him for what she went through with him. A man with serious problems, trying to get her into a relationship and that went completely crazy over her. "enough of this" she said and run the water

"its all over Michelle." she said touching her wounds and started to brush her teeth.

went over the bedroom and got changed. After getting all ready she glanced at the clock in her nightstand. "11: am uh?" she said and sighed "I guess I was very tired in the end" she said and thought of what to do. The girl was a little hungry so she went downstairs to grab something to eat. She was walking down the stairs and heard her dad's voice talking to someone. After seen no one in the kitchen she decided to look in the living room and there was indeed. Talking to someone in the phone

"yes, I know. no we can't leave until tomorrow...ok but I want them here all day and night until then. I don't want any stress on my family... I see ok I will be waiting for you" he said and hung up. He turned at her and smiled.

"hey darling good morning, I thought you were sleeping" he said and kissed her cheek. "how did you have a nice sleep?" he asked and Michelle nodded.

" yes I did, hey dad who were you talking to?" she asked curious

"the police darling they will be patrolling around the house until tomorrow. some reporters found out about what happened and like always they want the story for the news paper one of them came knocking at my door others called home so I talked to the police and they said they would patrol around so no one gets in. they said its natural for the reporters to want such a story to go in the newspapers but we are having none of that in this house" he said

"alright, guess its the best thing to do. I...I don't feel ready to talk yet, at least not with reporters" Michelle be honest she didn't want any of that either, she just wanted to relax and let everything behind her. If she was going to talk about her traumatic experience with someone she preferred that someone to be a psychologist or a psychiatric, someone professional who could actually help her because Michelle knew deep inside that she needed help. The house her parents it all seemed like a dream come true after the week she was having but every time she remembered what happened, she couldn't help but absorb every detail of her experience and take it out as a sob but she tried her best not to. She was home right now even if she knew it would take time for her to recover, She wanted to be happy here.

"hey darling. your mother and I had been thinking. what do you think of going to a trip over your cousin's for a while? you know to take a rest from everything you had been through" he said and Michelle smiled. She loved the cousins she had in a state near her home. It would be good to go and visit them but then she remembered it was school season still and she had work and exams to do, not to mention she really wanted to sick professional help for herself

"dad I would love to but I am not sure if I should. I have lots of things to catch up with school and...I really think I should start going to a therapy like the psychologist said" the girl said felling a little stressed just to think about it and her dad rubbed her back affectionally.

"and I know darling I know" he said and smiled "but right now the reporters are crazy. the school will be too much stress for you and you are tired. I was thinking we could go over my brother's house for a week. you will be able to relax spend time with your cousins and when you return you will get the therapy you need" he said. and Michelle thought about it for a moment.

"I..." she said thinking about what he said, maybe he was right, maybe she wasn't ready to cope with all those things yet besides a week wouldn't hurt.

"ok dad if you and mom think it will help me lets do it. thanks" she said and hugged him. "dad?" she asked and he looked at her.

"yes darling?" he asked and she kissed his cheek "I am so happy I am back" she said and he kissed her forehead

"I know darling I am happy too" he said and kissed her head.

After that Michelle went to her room and packed her stuff. She couldn't help but remember how she felt when she had to pack to go to her aunt's house that later became a trip to Mister Bonnefoy's house.

"its ok Michelle they are your cousins, you are going with your family and this time you are actually very happy about going" she said to herself. to push the memories from her head and smiled. After she was done packing, she headed to the kitchen and helped her dad to make lunch. After half of hour of cooking she saw her mother's car parking outside.

"mom there you are. how was your day?" Michelle asked and noticed she had her face red and puffed as if she had been crying. "mom?" she repeated. "what's wrong?" she asked again and she sighed.

"nothing darling I am just back from doing my errands" she said and Michelle raised an eyebrow "mom what's wrong?" she asked and she sighed "nothing daring I just went to run some errands for your aunt's funeral" she said and her daughter sighed. "oh mom" Michelle said and hugged her. She petted her head while hugging her "its not your fault darling don't be sorry" she said and Michelle buried her face in her shoulder.

"I know but trust me when I say its hard for me as well...I wish I could have done something" she said with the tears coming out at the memory of her aunt.

"no" she said and kissed her daughter's forehead "you didn't have to do anything. This is not your or my fault and you know it." she said " we are going to make sure no one else gets hurt Michelle. I promise no one else will get hurt" she said and Michelle nodded. "ok now lets eat and remember that if you need to talk about anything here we are" she said and took her to the bathroom. They both washed their tears away and sat at the table to eat.

"say when are we leaving?" Michelle asked quietly while they all sat at the table to eat.

"tomorrow in the early morning, like...five or six o'clock so we avoid traffic" her dad said and all kept eating. The lunch went kind of good despite the silence. Once Michelle was done she excused herself and went to her room to keep preparing things for the trip. Everything was done within the hour. "well guess there is almost nothing left now" she sad and laid in bed. She didn't know when but in some moment she fell asleep soundly. It was as if she rested all her mind turned off by it self because she didn't remember when she fell asleep. Glancing outside she saw the day. It was a sunny day without a single cloud. yet she wasn't much in the mood to go outside so she went to watch some TV to pass the time.

Later her mom came from upstairs "hey darling" she said and Michelle looked at her "hey mom. I thought you and dad were out to work" she said and her mother shook her head "no darling he went to run some errands and I am staying with you until he returns" she said and sat next to her.

"hey...eh mom?" Michelle asked and she looked at her.

"yes darling?" she asked and Michelle sighed "I need to ask you something" she said looking down.

"what is it?" she asked and Michelle bit her lip. There was a question she wanted to ask but it was hard knowing she had just lost her sister.

"I am guessing we are having a trail against him and I am also guessing I will have to go testify...I wanted to know when sense we are going on a trip" she said and hoped she wouldn't make her cry at the mention of this. Michelle herself felt pretty bad talking about it so she guessed it was also hard for her considering she went to recognize her sister's corpse this morning.

"yes darling there will be a trail but we don't know when yet. Your father got call from the police, they recommended him a very good lawyer. He just went to see him so he will be back later" she said and rubbed her back. "are you ok dear?" she asked and Michelle rested against her shoulder.

"its so hard for me to believe I am here right now. With my parents, eating all together as if nothing happened. I...I can't take the images out of my head. when I look around here it feels nice and safe like always but when I looked outside and saw the police car, I remember everything again" Michelle said resting against her.

"oh darling I know and its natural. This is your first day here after the week and if you need to talk about it here I am. It has also been hard for me to know I lost my sister" she said with a few tears "but I am grateful you are ok and even if it takes time we will get it over together" she said while hugging her. "I promise" she said

"alright mom" you said while glancing at the wounds in your arms. They were still fresh and sensible for now but you knew that sooner or later, like Francis Bonnefoy they would disappear from your life.

(end of flashback of the week you had)

So that was her story, those were the events that took place the past week and that's how she finally returned home. she sigh while glancing at the empty screen in her laptop. how long have she been staring at the screen lost in thought remembering?. Michelle can't tell. For her it could have been an hour or just five minutes, everything seems like a dream taken from a Hollywood movie. Michelle glances at the clock on the wall and sees its already midnight. "I better go to bed now. I have to wake up early" She says to herself and grab her cat to take to the bedroom so they can sleep together. Laying down, she program the alarm for six o'clock in the morning, after everything its settled, its finally time to doze off. "good night kitty" she says and lay her head down for the night, still exhausted both physically and mentally. The hours pass and she is totally dozed off. The house its in complete silence and peace even in the outside the crickets and wind kept the atmosphere peaceful. The only disturbance in the quiet were some car's noises that would eventually disappear as the cars go away to their destination or at east most of them. The sound of a motor made itself heard and a pair of light struck at her face through the window, making her blink.

"uhmm what's going on?" Michelle says as she rubs her eyes from the blinding light and glances at the window next to her bed. Outside in front of her house, there is a police car parking it self on her porch. "Must be another patrol to watch over at the night shift" she thinks to her self but her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps going downstairs. "Looks like they got it covered" she says in inside of her head laying back down and closing her eyes to keep sleeping. Soon after a while she hears footsteps going over the stairs and towards her parent's room. "night mom or dad" she thinks to herself and drift to sleep.

The high pitch sound of an alarm clock makes Michelle groan and open her eyes to the new day "urrggg its still dark" she says glancing at her surroundings. The sky is starting to turn from back to blue and the wind of the morning enters through the window as well as the sound of crickets and the first birds of the morning. The bedroom is completely calm and almost dark sense the sun hans't come yet. The sounds and views in front of her just seem to say 'go back to sleep' but she knows today its a special day. Going over a chair in her desk, she puts on the clothes she left for the trip and get changed. She grabs the bags from her bedroom and go over the hallway. Once she reaches the bathroom she goes through the same brushing hair and teeth routine and goes over her parents room to see if they are ready.

"mom, dad its time to go, you said six o'clock" she says entering while rubbing her eyes but to her surprise the whole bedroom its completely dark and wrapped in the powerful smell of ambient deodorant. turning on the light she sees the bed is empty, lacking its sheets, covers and pillows, the bags rest next to the closet, already prepared and all windows are closed. Michelle raises an eyebrow, she didn't expect them to take everything with them after all it was just a week. Sense the bedroom its empty she decides to go to their bedroom and knock. Again no answer so she enters. Nothing there only a bathroom with a smell of deodorant that seems to be much stronger there then in the rest of the bedroom. "wonder what kind of business dad made to need this much of deodorant" she says to her self and goes out of the bedroom while dragging their bags. Once she comes over the top of the stairs she sees that most of the windows are locked so the house its almost dark except for some little windows without a curtain that allow some light to enter. "why are they closing everything? are we going for longer?" she thinks to herself as she yawns and goes downstairs to eat something. For another surprise, she can't see her parents car parked in the porch through the kitchen window but the kitchen counter has something special for her. A tray with pancakes a huge glass of orange juice with a small paper next to it.

**_Michelle I went to run a little errand with the car before you wake up.  
I will try my best to be back in an hour so we can leave early meanwhile enjoy some breakfast.  
love you.  
_**  
Michelle takes the breakfast to the table and starts to eat happily. Sadly pancakes aren't exactly the lightest of breakfast and the fact that her head is still glued to the pillow due to the early hour, doesn't help things at all. she feels as if every bite was actually making her more tired and without her parents to chat with she can't just shake it off and distract herself. She thinks that maybe she just need to wake up fully so she drinks all her orange juice and finish the breakfast before going upstairs again.

"damn I am tired" Michelle says and wash her face in the bathroom again with little success in waking up. "come on just wait until you are in the car" she says and go over her bedroom. Sitting in the bed, she grabs her phone, half past six it says and she sighs. Maybe her parents will arrive soon after all if they wrote that before leaving, soon they will be driving away by seven counting they got everything ready. sense Michelle feels as tired as if she didn't sleep at night she guesses it won't hurt to lay down. She gets lost in her own head as she stares at the celling and try to relax, getting lost in her mind and closing her eyes she can sense her mind getting lighter and lighter into the slumber but soon its brought back to reality by the sound of a motor near and aloud hunk. she blinks, the sound of the hunk followed by the one of a car parking and practically makes her eject herself from bed.

"oh they are here" she says and runs over the bathroom to wash her face. the water doesn't much help her wake up completely but it does its job. going over the hallway, she hears the door opening and decide to drag the rest of the bags. she rushes over her parents room and drags their bags as hard as she can. They feel as heavy as hell for her and they make her want to let go and just pass out to sleep. what were they bringing with them? Michelle asked herself. If she looked at the bags carefully she can see some of the clothes from the inside almost falling out due to the big amount inside. she places one of the bags down before going to bring the other one. "come on just one more little effort" she says as she hears the sound of the door opening and her parents entering.

"morning, mom, morning dad, how was the errand you had to run?, I got everything ready, just give me one second to look for my cat" She says loud for them to hear and go towards her bedroom to look for him. Much to her disappointment the little thing seems to be gone from the spot he was sleeping in. "damn it he must be downstairs" she says and looks for his carrier in her closet. Seeing her bed in front of her doesn't much help her wake up. It feels as if her body its screaming at her to just lay down. Soon she hears one of her parents coming upstairs.

"mom?, have you seen the cat?. he was sleeping here with me but I can't find him here in my bedroom so he must be downstairs" Michelle says holding her head while kneeling next to her bed. the footsteps go over the the hallway and she can hear them coming closer.

"of course darling he is in the living room" a voice says quietly and her exhausted head nods half understanding, Michelle can't tell if its her mom or dad really but it sounds male like so it is her dad. damn it she hates been so tired, She has to hold her head sense she can swear she can feel her heart beat through her skull on top of the fact that she feels a little tipsy and sees things little bit blurry like when one first wakes up at morning and tries to absorb everything around them.

"good, thanks. Hey dad...I am not feeling well I feel too tired, can we leave soon please? I think I have a headache and I am feeling a little dizzy, maybe I should take a pill" Michelle says in a tired voice and soon the footsteps sound louder as they come near to her door but there is no answer this time yet she has to shake her head and rub her eyes to make sure of it anyway because everything seems a little dizzy. "hey dad?. eh I am not feeling well please I really need some pills" Michelle repeats and hear him enter the room.

"no no no my darling, you just had enough pills already, besides we have to go" he says and she swears she us hearing different and seen blurry. It sounds different but then again she doesn't feel well besides it couldn't be, it really couldn't. He goes closer to her and she can see his blurry form by her side. Shaking her head she stands up using her arms to support herself as she looks up next to her. "ddd-ad?" the girl says shaking her head and opening her eyes widely at him.

Michelle gasps stumbling backwards and opens her mouth widely to speak only to be scoped by a pair of arms that prevent her from falling and keep her in a tight embrace while he faces her happily.

"bonjour mon amour"

_**the end**_

**_(author's note)_**

_**so...that's the end...I hope you liked it guys. here for celebrate...VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!**_

_**but now seriously lets end this *sits on chair***_

me: hetalia doesn't belong to me

France*pulls my ear* and?!

me*gulps* and I eh don't plan on writing a sequel so reader chan belongs to France *another pull* oowww eh forever and ever and ever.

France*Smirks* that's better a pleasure working with you


End file.
